


Nature versus Nurture

by RenderedReversed, Zenithyl



Series: Nature versus Nurture [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous Concept of Death, Child!Harry, Drabble Collection, Family Fluff, Gen, Harry is raised by horcruxes, Horcrux Siblings, Lords of Magic, Magical AU divergence, No Bash, No Nagini, No Seventh Horcrux (aka Nagini), Seven Deadly Sins concept, Slow Build, Soul Magic, THIS IS GONNA BE A LONG FIC GUYS, actually a very serious fic too, cuteness if you squint, eventual super!Harry, journey of power, light slash in later drabbles, spiritual-physical worlds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 486
Words: 64,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/pseuds/RenderedReversed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenithyl/pseuds/Zenithyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tom Riddle devises a diabolical plot to usurp the main soul piece, Lord Voldemort, and the Boy-Who-Lived mysteriously vanishes on his eleventh birthday. Or, where Tom hates everything but tolerates his fellow horcruxes plus his arch-nemesis in order to take over the world... if things would only go his way.</p><p>A drabble series told in snippets of 100, because nothing else properly conveys the absurdity of this situation.</p><hr/><p>This work now has a <b>guide</b> with extra information and explanations. Check the last chapter to read it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble I

**Author's Note:**

> If you find this work difficult to read because of all the clicking through short chapters, please try the gracious "Entire Work" button that Ao3 has wonderfully gifted us <3

* * *

 

It was the 31st of October, the best day by far to perform nefarious deeds of varying purposes—Tom knew that best. He was also, _fortunately_ , rather lucky on Samhain as fate would have it, and he hoped it would continue despite the fact that he was now a sliver of a soul currently possessing an unfamiliar body.

Well, no one said brilliant, genius-level plans were _easy_ , but Tom had spent far too long biding his time and preparing for this one moment to let a _body_ get in his way. He’d abandon the boy soon enough.

But _before_ that…

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear new readers, and even those who aren't new:
> 
> I have updated this story to have a **guide** (on background information) that is handy, that you might like to know, that answers questions, and in general provides details you cannot fully get from the drabbles (as they are only 100 words)! 
> 
> You can find this guide as the **last chapter of this story** , and will be continuously moved back to not only keep out of the way of the drabbles, but also to be easily found :) I highly recommend you reading it, though it is best read once you get past drabble 100 (to try and keep spoilers to a minimum...)
> 
> However! We do have a **spoiler line** to hide you away from the most grievous of it! So if you really want to go check it out, go on right ahead!
> 
> Thanks :)


	2. Drabble II

* * *

 

“You know what I’ve gathered us here for,” Tom declared as he scanned his audience. Not that it was much of one—a group of four men sharing identical features sat before him, some casual some formal, all staring at him with a glazed, off-look of boredom he himself sometimes adopted.

They were looking down on him. Tom’s lips inched towards a grimace, but he ultimately resisted the urge. _Control yourself._

“Now, now, Envy,” the horcrux of Ravenclaw’s Diadem all but purred, “settle down. We’re all of like mind here—it would be… _silly_ , to think and thus act otherwise.”

 

* * *

 


	3. Drabble III

* * *

 

“Don’t _call me that_ ,” Tom snapped.

“But it’s your name, is it not?” the horcrux of Hufflepuff’s Cup claimed, raising a brow. “Just as I am Gluttony, he Greed, him Wrath, and eldest brother Lust. Have some respect for your elders, _boy_.”

“That _boy_ is the reason we’ve all managed to _gather here_. Be grateful, Gluttony, else need I remind you of life back in your golden cage,” Wrath sneered. He twisted the ring on his ghostly finger as an attempt to calm himself. “I, for one, have no desire to go back to that _run down, pathetic old shack_!”

 

* * *

 


	4. Drabble IV

* * *

 

“ _Enough_ ,” commanded the final soul piece, and immediately they all deferred to his order. The ghostly apparition stood, the stark contrast of solid gold against his translucent chest causing the locket to shine an eerie glow.

Tom took in a shaky breath. “Lust,” he murmured respectfully, bowing his head.

“Do try to accept your name, Envy, else we’ll run into conflicts again,” the man chided. “And we can’t have any of that. We have a purpose, do we not?”

“We do,” eagerly replied Gluttony. “Get the Potter boy, and we win, is that not how it is?”

“Perhaps. Perhaps not.”

 

* * *

 


	5. Drabble V

 

* * *

 

“Oh?” All heads turned to look at Greed, who was casually sitting in his seat with the diadem displayed royally upon his crown. “And why’s that?”

“We still have something to do, remember?” Greed reminded, idly expecting his nails, “Our final brother. Our true eldest— _Sloth_. To overthrow Voldemort, we need _all of us_ , and for whatever the reason, Envy here couldn’t get him.”

Tom bristled at the insult. “You know just as well that he wouldn’t reply!”

“Calm, brothers,” Lust commanded, then directed his attention to Tom. “Now, you are sure there’s _nothing_ said on Lord Voldemort’s sixth horcrux?”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol WHAT AM I DOING. I DON'T KNOW. But /someone/ asked for family bonding and it hatched this fic from my brain, even though I doubt there's going to be any family bonding until a lot later.
> 
> BUT ANYWAY. Introducing the Horcrux siblings! They're wonderful and odd and brb crying in a corner for utterly destroying JKR's beautiful work.
> 
> So, DYNAMICS! :
> 
> Lust is the oldest, naturally, and holds the most respect. He's the locket.  
> Gluttony is the second oldest, who's actually the most mild of the siblings; usually sides with Greed. He's the cup.  
> Greed is the middle child. He's sassy, usually picks on Tom, and is (of course) the smartest of all the siblings. He's the diadem.  
> Wrath is the second youngest. He's short tempered, though usually just anti-social, and defends Tom because they're close in age. The only one who can control him is Lust. He's the ring.  
> Envy is the youngest. He hates Greed, dislikes Gluttony, respects Lust and shares a camaraderie with Wrath. He's the one who thought up the whole plan and is the only one able to have a body, so has to run around doing errands that the others can't. He's the diary, and the only one who will be referred to as "Tom" in this fic.


	6. Drabble VI

* * *

 

 

“Completely,” Tom replied with less bite. “Abraxas’ spawn knows nothing. The spawn of _that_ knows even less. Useless—this boy, other than for a body. I’ve exhausted all areas of search that I can reach; Death Eaters, his private library, _everything_. If there is one, he’s hidden it well.”

“Are we even sure of his existence?” Gluttony cut in.

Greed nodded. “It’s faint, but it’s there. If we truly can’t find him, our best bet is to fetch the Potter brat. Perhaps somewhere in his memories will be a clue.”

“But he was only a year old when Voldemort attacked!”

 

* * *

 


	7. Drabble VII

* * *

 

 

And it’s _something_ ,” Lust said in reply to Wrath. “There’s nothing more despicable than being set behind due to the circumstances. Let us not forget that we are on _borrowed time_. If Lord Voldemort rises again and discovers our plot, all is lost.”

A somber mood overtook the meeting.

“Then I will go,” Tom declared with a note of finality. “It’s best to fetch him now, young and impressionable. He was left with muggles—who knows how he was brought up... Any later and he will be sent off to Hogwarts—yes, best be starting now.”

“…Be safe,” Wrath cautioned.

 

* * *

 


	8. Drabble VIII

* * *

 

 

 “—And _stay_ out, you little freak!” Petunia screeched, slamming the back door loudly after she had pushed the young boy out.

Harry bit his lip. He didn’t understand—one minute he had been cooking lunch, the next his uncle was carrying the mail, red faced and furious as he burst into the kitchen entrance and began to yell and shout at him.

Before his aunt had shoved him out, Harry had caught sight of the envelope—his name had been written on it. But who would want to send post to a freak? No one would—no one.

 

* * *

 

 


	9. Drabble IX

* * *

 

 

Tom might’ve been short tempered around the other soul pieces, but he was perfectly capable of playing the sympathetic, lovely teenager that many would fall victim to in a blink of an eye. It was in his nature as the diary soul piece—not to mention, he had done it at Hogwarts for six successful years. Acting was a simple matter for him.

So he searched out the house, donned his mask, and easily bypassed the protective wards. Draco Malfoy was not a threat to Harry Potter, after all.

Then, Tom smiled the perfect little smile that an innocent should have.

 

* * *

 

 


	10. Drabble X

* * *

 

 

He was going to walk up the cemented walkway, knock lightly, interrupt with an apologetic smile, and all sorts of things listed in a meticulously ordered plan. Tom had a _plan_.

But today was only his first day dealing with Harry Potter, and as such he hadn’t considered _another_ plan for when his first went badly. Or the plan after that. Or maybe simply taken into consideration the possibility of _not having a plan at all_.

Because he had _not_ expected to hear yelling— _screaming_ , a whimper, the slamming of a _door_ —

Memories. Tom trembled as he moved around back.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's Harry... er, Tom coming to Harry.
> 
> In my last (first) set, a reader of mine pointed out some plot holes. (Already? Geez, can't I do /anything/ right?!) Head to drabble 5 and look at the comments if you want to see my replies, but basically here's what I changed from canon (if it was so changed, the timeline for these horcruxes don't really have a specific date), or a summary of what's there in the comments:
> 
> Diadem horcrux made during Tom's 7th year, therefore putting it before Cup and Locket horcrux (so now my ages pan out ok)
> 
> Someone figured out who Pride is. Sloth's identity revealed.
> 
> Issue with bodies and Draco Malfoy. Issues about horcrux hunting. Their answers/replies.
> 
> So yeah, please enjoy this set >w


	11. Drabble XI

* * *

 

 

Harry stared curiously at the slightly taller figure of the brunet leading him. He knew it wasn’t the face of his mysterious savior—no, that was the strange apparition following the brunet boy—but he couldn’t help but wonder.

Something inside of him swelled, eager and excited for _what,_ he couldn’t say. Harry frowned as he pressed a hand to his heart. He knew he could trust that person—even though trust was such an unfamiliar word—but what about later? What then?

He wished he knew. The feeling of impatience and quickening of his heartbeat didn’t make it better.

 

* * *

 


	12. Drabble XII

* * *

 

 

“Got yourself a new body now, did you Envy?” Greed smirked as he appeared on the staircase.

Harry yelped in surprise, and instinctively hid himself behind one of Tom’s longer legs. After a second, he peeked around to see the other ghostly apparition in front of him, kneeling down in inspection. Alarmed, he quickly hid himself again.

“Cute,” Greed commented. “This the Potter brat?”

Tom sneered. “Yes. Take him away from me or let the others deal with him—either way, I don’t care.”

Being the only man with the physical body, he unceremoniously dragged the child out from behind.

 

* * *

 


	13. Drabble XIII

* * *

 

 

“Abandoning him already? Wasn’t this _your_ plan? Honestly, _teenagers_. Never following through with what they claim to do, hmm? Seems you’re more irresponsible than you like to think.” Greed grinned maliciously when he saw Tom stiffen.

“If you forget,” Tom barely managed to say through clenched teeth, “I _am_ _you_.”

“Not for a couple years yet!” Greed declared with a harsh laugh, “Oh wait, sorry, I forgot—not _ever_!”

The forgotten child looked back between the two nervously. It was odd, to see two people look so alike—or rather, two apparitions—and something about the two felt… strangely familiar.

 

* * *

 


	14. Drabble XIV

* * *

 

 

“My, already so rowdy, aren’t we?” Gluttony chuckled as he appeared from nowhere. Harry jumped again at the sudden entrance. “I suppose it’s Greed’s fault… and Wrath’s not around to defend our youngest, either.”

“I don’t _need_ defending,” Tom snapped, “Now that you’re finally here, Gluttony, go take care of _that_ —“he shoved a finger at Harry, “with Greed. This body is pathetically weak; it can’t contain my magic at _all_. Worthless.”

“Just go drain someone dry then,” Greed waved.

“Lust won’t like it, since Voldemort will find out if I do,” he ground out.

Harry was even more confused.

 

* * *

 


	15. Drabble XV

* * *

 

 

Seeing as the one called Gluttony was the only one not actively arguing, or trying to kill the other with lethal glares, Harry shyly turned to the apparition—mindful of angering him, because even if he was slightly transparent, he was an _adult_ —and hesitantly raised his hand to grab his attention.

“Hmm? Oh, why aren’t _you_ a cute one? What’s it that you need, child?” Gluttony asked.

Judging the reaction favorable, Harry decided to ask, even though he knew most of the time it was considered rude. “Um... who are you people?”

Gluttony threw his head back and laughed.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third set! Two in one day? Well, you all get lucky :p. So now we have Harry, and a bit clearer show of sibling dynamics.
> 
> Seriously. Greed DOES NOT LIKE Envy. Nor vice versa, really. I only have one sibling myself, but she's enough to make me realize that age gaps have some serious effects... so I tried to emmulate that into this fic. Tom's the youngest, and as Greed is in that middle slot, well, it's /always/ pick-on-Tom-time.
> 
> Everyone picks on Tom. It's one of the reasons why this fic is so absurd XD. I see it as looking back on your younger self, seeing the immaturity/flaws/stupidity, and wishing you'd done it better. Or in this case, just hate on 'em.
> 
> And Gluttony oh god Gluttony. Since he's the second oldest I've always thought of him as the sorta-mature, but also let's-just-do-what-works sort of guy. He's supposed to be responsible, kinda is, but is more than happy to leave all of that role-model stuff to Lust. Haha.


	16. Drabble XVI

* * *

 

“By definition, your prison wardens. By name, I suppose you may call me Marvolo—and him as well, but the person that brought you here is _Tom_ , alright?”

Harry nodded in understanding. “Um, p—prison ward—wardens?” he asked, struggling with the unfamiliar words.

“That’s right. You’re our little prisoner, you see? We’re the people in charge, and you have to listen to every word we say, alright?” Gluttony taught.

“So not that different than home… Ah, then am I staying in another cupboard?”

The resulting shatter of glass and shard was loud enough to bring both Lust and Wrath downstairs.

 

* * *

 


	17. Drabble XVII

* * *

 

 

“What the bloody hell is going on here?!” Wrath snarled as he appeared, Lust not too far behind him. A window, as well as a light fixture, had broken, and both Tom and Greed had stopped mid-sentence in their spat to stare incredulously at a seething Gluttony.

“Envy, how did you get _him_ —“he pointed at Harry, “—so quickly? And _please_ enlighten me as to what the situation was in that _muggle house_!”

Tom frowned. “Well, it wasn’t sunshine, unicorns, and lemon drops, I’ll tell you _that much_ —“

“You _poor_ thing!” Gluttony crooned.

Harry felt completely lost.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagining Gluttony crooning is freaky... but he's the type to just sort of haphazardly toss away any semblance of propriety at spontaneous intervals just because he can. ._.;


	18. Drabble XVIII

* * *

 

“He told me he lived in a cupboard,” Gluttony declared imperiously. They all were sitting in the living room again, with Tom and Greed _carefully arranged_ as to not sit next to each other, or directly across for that matter.

Harry shrunk back. Had he crossed some type of rule…?

There was a murmur of discontentment. “Did you kill them, Envy?” Wrath asked immediately.

“There were wards. I couldn’t do a thing—“Envy began to say, but was cut off by Greed.

“Sheer _incompetence._ Honestly, _this_ is what you get for sending a child to do an _adult’s_ job—“

 

* * *

 


	19. Drabble XIX

* * *

 

Before another fight could start, Lust interrupted. “Greed, _desist_ in picking fights with our youngest. Envy, you _did_ leave a nasty surprise, did you not?”

“Of course I did,” Tom huffed, but didn’t sound offended anymore, “they’ll have some severe cases of stomach ache, depression, and whatever else muggles catch when they’ve gotten a _bit more_ than a drop of food poisoning… in just about everything grown in their garden, and some.”

“Too tame,” Wrath clicked his tongue, “you should’ve just manually tortured them—“

“I didn’t have enough time to plan,” he said with something close to a pout.

 

* * *

 


	20. Drabble XX

 

* * *

 

“Nor enough practice with your wandless magic, I’d say,” Greed taunted.

“I was practically stuck in an _infant’s body_!” snapped Tom.

“I _said_ _enough_ ,” Lust hissed. They both turned their heads away and he directed his attention to Harry. “Tell us, exactly _how_ did those muggles treat you, child…?”

Harry bit his lip. “I’m not… I’m not going to be sent back, am I?” He didn’t know what the word ‘muggle’ meant, but he suspected the stranger meant his relatives.

The horcruxes shared a look. “Definitely not,” Gluttony assured, “And if you prefer it, you’ll never see them again, _ever_.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth set! Yay! But poor Tom, constantly picked on by Greed... ;~;


	21. Drabble XXI

* * *

 

The few weeks that Harry lived with the strange specters were the most eventful of his still short life. _Apparently_ , there was a whole other world living right next to the one he normally knew—a world of magic and witches and wizards, and all kinds of fantastical creatures. Some of which were called ‘house elves’.

Because it was rather obvious he wasn’t supposed to make trouble—when was that _ever_ allowed?—Harry spent his days mostly among the funny little things, and they enthusiastically taught him whatever he wanted to know.

Their excitement always managed to lighten his heart.

 

* * *

 


	22. Drabble XXII

 

 

* * *

 

The time he _didn’t_ spend with the house elves, Harry spent with one of the five specters, who early on made sure he would never call them ‘ghosts’. Sometimes he was taught lessons, other times he was ordered to read, and occasionally he was able to get away with holding conversations with them… though depending on the specter, the _topic_ of those conversations were… best say they spanned many subjects and be done with it.

The apparition that seemingly tolerated him most was the one called ‘Gluttony’ by the others—since everyone demanded to be called Marvolo, other than Tom.

 

* * *

 


	23. Drabble XXIII

* * *

_Why_ Tom was the only one called, well, _Tom_ , Harry didn’t know. It was clear the younger looking specter didn’t _like_ the name, but still preferred it over ‘Envy’, and Harry wondered why he just _wasn’t_ allowed by the other Marvolo(s) to call Tom the same thing, but he supposed names were rather important to everyone else.

Either way, even though Tom was the one who had taken him away from his relatives’ house, he unfortunately happened to be the _least_ tolerant of them all. It was disappointing, and Harry made a wise choice to avoid the ghostly apparition.

 

* * *

 


	24. Drabble XXIV

 

* * *

 

Lust and Greed were the other two rather patient with Harry. Lust, because he never seemed bothered by _anything_ , unless it was his siblings fighting, and Greed because he considered Harry a mystery worth investigating. _Why_ , the eleven year old didn’t know, but at least Greed was mostly tame with his questions.

Wrath, on the other hand, didn’t seem to have an opinion of Harry at all. The specter didn’t talk much, and when he did, it was usually with a stinging bite and targeted at Greed or Gluttony in defense of Tom.

Harry thought they were a very close family.

 

* * *

 


	25. Drabble XXV

 

* * *

 

It was odd, not having to do chores or being yelled at. His old instincts led him to be very cautious when he wandered about the mansion, which met with approval from the apparitions, and so he ghosted about, hanging in the shadows freely as he took his time exploring.

He eventually found the kitchens, and watched the house elves busy about.

“Young Master!” Dipsy greeted enthusiastically, “Yous is hungry?”

“Ah, n—no,” Harry hurried to say before he could be stuffed with food, “just looking. Can I… can I stay?”

After receiving approval, he took a seat and watched.

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5th set! Hoorayyy!
> 
> So yeah apparently the Horcrux siblings have ~4-5 house elves at their disposal. I don't know why--they're not exactly tangible, except for Tom--just assume those little guys came with the house, I guess?
> 
> There's some more Q&A in the comments section of Drabble 20, though not a lot (I think two? questions that I answered).
> 
> And hopefully this set answers the question of "Why is everyone Marvolo except for Tom?" by not really answering it but addressing it instead. There'll be a later chapter when Sloth comes in on the same topic :P. Poor Tom is still the one picked on, even with a lazy older sibling.
> 
> ...About cooking: Harry sort of has mixed feelings in this fic about it (odd I know because usually my head canon is that he enjoys it and is a rather excellent chef), since a) he was never complimented about it/forced to learn at a young age/probably received numerous burns for it, and he has yet to grow up enough among other people to realize that normally when you cook for someone, it shows that you care and b) as you can see, the house elves like it.
> 
> HMMMMM.... this is rather noteworthy for way later on, when you guys probably won't remember it ;)


	26. Drabble XXVI

* * *

 

Watching the house elves cook and do their chores with such gusto was an eye-opener. Harry had always done his work in fear of being hit or scolded, or even starved—but the house elves did their work because they wanted to _serve_. They were neither treated badly, nor reprimanded—but Harry expected that last one was because it seemed like they could do no wrong.

It was strange. He didn’t think cooking could give happiness—the scorching burn of the frying pan still echoed in his mind—and he hadn’t even thought anyone could _like it_. But they did.

 

* * *

 


	27. Drabble XXVII

* * *

 

“Marvolo,” Harry addressed quietly one morning, “Wrath looks sad today.”

Lust, the apparition that he addressed, turned to look at him in mild surprise. “Oh? Why do you say that, child?”

“Even Tom is staying away,” Harry frowned, “and Wrath looks like he’s—he’s… simmering? Like a pot of water beginning to boil… but not really. I think my aunt called it ‘breeding’.”

Lust snorted in amusement. “Brooding, child. And yes, I suppose you’re right. Today is… not the best day, for Wrath.”

“Will he get better if he drinks a cup of coffee? That’s how my uncle gets better.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at first it was going to be "bottle of spirits," but then I realized that Vernon didn't /have/ to be a drunk to treat a kid so badly. I mean, with all of their desire for a "normal" family to conform with society, it's highly possible that the Dursleys are hypocritical, but also possible that they fear derision from having a drunk in the family and so are too scared to... you know, have one.
> 
> So it's coffee. 
> 
> Just saying...


	28. Drabble XXVIII

* * *

 

Lust gazed into the distance. “We cannot consume food or drink, remember?”

“Oh…” Harry bit his lip, “what if you talk to him? Will he get better then?”

“Wrath is Wrath,” replied Lust, “I doubt anything will put him in a good mood. Best you stay away from him today.”

Recognizing an order when he heard one, Harry nodded submissively. He left the room and visited Gluttony instead, knowing better than to bother the eldest with questions for more than a couple minutes per day. Lust was patient, but also intolerant of those who refused to use their own effort.

 

* * *

 


	29. Drabble XXIX

* * *

 

Despite how cold the specters sometimes acted, sometimes being _most_ of the time, Harry still learned the tricks and trade of living with them relatively easy. It was in his nature to survive, beat into him at a dreadfully young age, and as he observed them, he also grew to like them all, even Tom.

They had their quirks and their slightly sadistic moments, but that was all _them_. Take anything away, and they wouldn’t be the same anymore.

But they all seemed to be missing something, and if he went by his instinct, he could get it for them.

 

* * *

 


	30. Drabble XXX

* * *

 

“Anything is possible with magic,” Greed lectured as Harry sat attentively in front of him. “ _Anything_. Let no one tell you otherwise—they are simply too weak to obtain their desire.”

“Anything,” repeated Harry to show he was listening, “…including bringing someone dead back to life?”

Greed stared at him for a moment, and then said, “It is possible, and there are multiple ways, but the person will never be the same. Do you wish to bring back your parents?”

Harry blinked in surprise. “I don’t think so. I was actually thinking about you all. You’re all dead, aren’t you?” 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is... set 6? I think.
> 
> Clarification for this drabble: all of the horcrux siblings might've told him that he's a wizard, but Harry very much still believes his parents were drunkards that died in a car crash and he hasn't even /heard/ of the phrase "Boy-Who-Lived". But they'll get around to it... eventually.
> 
> In my head this story was supposed to be rather fluffy, but I can actually see (and sort of plan) to bring this into the darker areas too... seeing as for some reason it's so hard to write fluff for these guys.
> 
> I BLAME IT ON ENVY.


	31. Drabble XXXI

* * *

 

“Not in the normal sense,” Greed reluctantly admitted. Harry was approaching the unmentionable territory, but Greed was always for educating him, and considered it a valid question. “We are not alive, we are not dead. We are a _piece_ of something, splintered off like a prick of wood.”

“Is that why you don’t have a body?”

“Precisely. But neither does the main piece of us, so at least there’s that going for us.”

Harry heard the spitting distaste, different still from that of the relationship between he and Tom. “…You don’t… like… him?”

Greed sneered. “ _That_ , child, is an understatement.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did a bit more Q&A on set 6 (drabbles 26-30), and someone asked about a rough timeline as well as what was up with Wrath.
> 
> I highly recommend you all take a glance at my reply about Wrath! It's definite character insight to someone we won't be getting much of until the later drabbles (that I haven't even written yet, haha). The reply is in the comments on drabble 30, though it's rather long.
> 
> As for the timeline, I believe it's a nice thing to know, so I'll copy and paste that reply here (it was on drabble 29): 
> 
> 1st drabble: October, specifically Halloween. Tom is getting the first horcrux he can, which is Wrath at Little Hangleton.
> 
> 2nd drabble: all of them are meeting. It's the next year now, sometime in summer. Planning.
> 
> When Harry is rescued: mid-late July. Tom doesn't take him on his first visit--he scouts the situation, meets Harry in Draco's body, and takes him away on a following visit with another body. This happens over ~3 days.
> 
> Currently: we're sometime between late september to late october. The Hogwarts school year has started, and as of yet we have no knowledge as to the situation in the wizarding world (as this is mostly in Harry's perspective). Tom is the one dealing with that though. He's not home 24/7.


	32. Drabble XXXII

* * *

 

His sense of survival sparked inside of him, but Harry still cautiously trudged on. He wanted to _know_ his guardians, wanted to know more about them, and this was his chance.

“Why not?”

Greed paused. “Consider this, if you will. One day you’re whole and content and _together_ , and then something forcefully _rips you apart_ , digs deep into your very soul and grabs you tight and _tears_ you away. Would you like that person?”

Harry shuddered. He didn’t understand what his soul would feel like, but he could imagine it was more unpleasant than his relatives’ anger. “No, I wouldn’t.”

 

* * *

 


	33. Drabble XXXIII

* * *

 

“There you have it then,” Greed nodded, satisfied.

Harry bit his lip as he thought. It was becoming a bad habit, but he couldn’t find it in himself to stop. “Why does Tom have a body then?”

“Envy has a body because it’s in his ability to have one,” Greed explained without really explaining anything. “It’s not _his_ body though. He’s possessing someone.”

“Pos…possess… possessessing?”

“Possessing,” corrected the specter, “it means taking over someone’s body and using it as your own.”

“But Tom’s not _in_ the body,” Harry frowned, “I can see him hanging around it, but he’s not _inside_.”

 

* * *

 


	34. Drabble XXXIV

* * *

 

Greed stared at him incredulously. Then, he smirked. “ _This_ is why I think you’re the most interesting thing in _decades_ , you cute little brat. Don’t tell the others that you can see him, won’t you? I need to solve you first.”

Harry nodded in innocent acceptance. “Okay.”

“Now, on to wandless magic. Let’s see how far you’ve gotten with summoning things, hmm?” Greed turned his head side to side, eyes searching for something, “summon that book there.”

The boy obeyed, the book zooming over to his lap and settling down smoothly. “Do I pass, Marvolo?”

Greed smirked again. “Full marks.”

 

* * *

 


	35. Drabble XXXV

* * *

 

It was slowly approaching his first Christmas— _Yule_ , Greed corrected—when Harry realized he had nothing to give to his family of specters. Not that he had ever given a gift before, but he _saw_ people giving and getting each other presents for the holiday, and he himself had gotten one before…

Albeit a rather lackluster gift, comprised of a pair of his uncle’s old socks and a coat hanger, but a gift was a gift.

Then again, the five siblings didn’t seem all too interested in the winter holiday. They were far more concentrated on the _magical_ purposes instead.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set 7! Yeah! Happy Chinese New Years to those who celebrate! I can hear the fireworks going on outside right now xD.
> 
> About this drabble series: reading back into my chapters, I realize I have a surprising amount of gradual foreshadowing. I'm not sure if I had planned it out at the time I was typing (since I tend to write at ungodly hours, forgetting things happens to be a constant), or if it was unintentional on my part, but it's there! If you want to hazard a guess, feel free to leave a comment on it, and I'll reply. Same with questions. Since this fic is actually misleading in it's lack of -told- plot, I'll definitely clarify anything that you need unless it'll come up in a future drabble.
> 
> Right now I'm on drabble 80, just to tell you my progress as to the unposted work, and I can easily say Sloth will come in soon, probably around drabble 90 (officially). It's also getting rather depressing, imo, since I have to make Envy the -temporary- bad guy. ./sigh, but what can you do. There's your warning. Don't say I didn't warn you guys.
> 
> Maybe I should take "eventual cuteness" off of the tags and replace it with "cuteness if you squint"... geez this fic is turning out way more serious than I thought! As well as long... I wanted to be in second year already with all of the horcrux siblings established, but that's hoping too much in a drabble fic huh... 
> 
> Will anyone even bother to read this story if I go up to 300 drabbles...? ./sweatdrop
> 
> AND HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE TO POST ON FF.NET?!!!!!


	36. Drabble XXXVI

 

* * *

 

“Um, Tom?” Harry peeked into the room. While the apparition was still very much cold to him, the hostility had lessened a bit once he had gotten rather proficient with his wandless magic. It seemed like the only time the older boy could stand him was when Harry was practicing, which Harry himself had no qualms with shamelessly abusing.

He liked _all_ of his guardians, after all.

“What?” Tom snapped. He had been like this all afternoon, and would’ve easily been confused for Wrath if not the fact that he could eat and drink.

“Uh, I brought this for you.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...God I forgot this set was....
> 
> -crawls into a corner and cries-


	37. Drabble XXXVII

* * *

 

Knowing Tom didn’t like weakness or cowardice, Harry entered the room with his small back straight and his eyes looking forward. In his hands was a cup of tea.

Tom clicked his tongue. “Why are you doing the house elves’ work?” he barked.

Harry stood his ground. “I made it for you.”

“Even worse,” he sneered. “You’re a wizard, _remember that._ Wizards don’t do work for house elves. We’re _superior_.”

But Harry was insistent. “Please drink it.”

“Go away,” Tom commanded as he turned his head. Before Harry entered, he hadn’t been doing anything other than stewing in his anger.

 

* * *

 


	38. Drabble XXXVIII

* * *

 

“No.”

Tom turned back. “No?” he spat incredulously, “No? You dare disobey me, brat?”

“Yes—I mean, still no, but yes I’m telling you no—“Harry struggled as he took a hesitant step back.

“Who _was it_ ,” Tom hissed, “that brought you here in the first place? Away from those _filthy muggles_? And you _dare_ tell me _no_? You little brat, I’ll _rip you to shreds!_ _You’re nothing but a pest, a blemish, a blot in this house! I regret bringing you here! If it weren’t for the plan, you’d_ never have _stepped foot in this house to begin with!_ ”

 

* * *

 


	39. Drabble XXXIX

* * *

 

By the time Tom was done, the specter’s possessed body was shuddering with rage and his heavy breath. Harry was tempted to run back out the door and to the safety of one of the other apparitions, but he stood his ground still—trembling with fear and hurt, but still standing.

He had expected this, and told the other specters not to come when they heard shouting.

“You shouldn’t take your anger out on other people,” Harry said, remembering what Gluttony told him before, “it’s weak, and shows you have no control.”

“ _Control?! YOU WANT TO LECTURE ME ON CONTROL?!_ ”

 

* * *

 


	40. Drabble XL

* * *

 

“Drink it,” Harry said insistently as he stretched his arms and held the teacup in front of him.

Tom made a move to push the cup out of his hands, but was stopped by an unknown force.

“The house elves charmed the cup.”

The man’s body visually twitched, and he snatched the drink out of Harry’s hands, not carrying when some of it spilled onto the carpet. “Get out,” he hissed.

Harry didn’t need to be told a third time. He darted out of the room like his life depended on it, and the tears he held back began spilling.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two sets in -technically- one day again...
> 
> Set 8. Okay, you've GOT to have been expecting SOMETHING to happen. 
> 
> ...Yeah. I know. Come throw your questions at me, I'll just sit here and wait. -resigned-
> 
> Just... just keep in mind. Tom is /Envy/.


	41. Drabble XLI

* * *

 

Tom didn’t leave his room for days. After the whole debacle, Lust had given him a verbal thrashing for making Harry cry, though the child insisted that he was fine afterwards. If Tom then had reminded him of his uncle, well, no one needed to know, though when he ran in to Wrath right afterwards with tear tracks down his cheeks he expected the specter had guessed it easily enough.

It was the first time he heard Wrath yell _at_ Tom, _ever_. Harry hoped it never happened again.

“It’s not because I like you, brat,” Wrath had grunted roughly after.

 

* * *

 


	42. Drabble XLII

* * *

_“It’s because even_ I _can tell that was wrong.”_

And Harry knew that despite his varying closeness with the specters, he was accepted in this house. That helped a lot, and when the house elves threw nasty looks at Tom’s door as they cleaned past it, well, that helped too.

Harry peeked around the corner of the hallway, staring at said door, and wondered when Tom would come out. It had been four days, and though he was still very much shaken from the incident, he resolutely pushed the quivering feeling out of his mind.

Still…

_“…no one wants you!”_

* * *


	43. Drabble XLIII

* * *

 

On the fifth day, Harry began to camp outside of Tom’s room. When Greed said he needed to continue his lessons, he brought the books with him as a sign of stubbornness. When Gluttony said that was bad posture and that his back would be ruined forever if he didn’t sit in a _chair_ with a _table_ , Harry _looked_ at him and conjured a set with a wave of a hand.

Admittedly it had taken more magic than he had expected, draining him afterwards, but at least he did it on his first try. It would’ve been immensely embarrassing otherwise.

 

* * *

 


	44. Drabble XLIV

* * *

 

“I think he’s growing up,” Gluttony mused as he watched Harry write his assigned essay.

“Faster than our youngest, at least,” Greed snorted. “I can’t tell whether he grew _into_ that stubborn streak, or if it was there all along.”

Lust sighed through his nose, but said nothing. He continued to watch the child with careful, guarded eyes, but, Greed noted rather smugly, it was a vigilant gaze all the same.

“I think you’re all acting stupid,” Wrath grumbled, “let the brat do what he wants. If he gets hurt, he gets hurt. Though I doubt Envy’s planning on it.”

 

* * *

 


	45. Drabble XLV

* * *

 

Lust visited him on the seventh day of Tom’s self-inflicted lockdown.

“Why are you so determined to stay here, child?” he asked Harry, careful not to get too close.

Harry bit his lip. “Tom was the one who took me away. He said… he said that he didn’t want to, that all I am is a part of some plan, but he still rescued me… And I know that no one’s ever wanted me before, had no reason to, and still now but—I don’t want him to be sad? I think? I… I don’t know…”

Lust nodded. He understood.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set 9. But really, THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING!!!!!!
> 
> ...Yeah, so I was gone the whole day, and only got home now :x. Sorry guys! That's another reason why I posted two yesterday :P.
> 
> Poor Harry. Where's Sloth when you need him? :(


	46. Drabble XLVI

* * *

 

“Marvolo?” Harry lifted his head to look at the specter. “Caring for someone is hard…”

“That is why most do not,” Lust said. “Feelings are a weakness. And all weakness should be detested.”

“But… but that’s not right,” he whispered, “I just… I _like_ it, caring for someone. And even if Tom isn’t the nicest person around, well, who is? I—…”

 _That is the trap,_ he was tempted to say, but instead, Lust sighed. “Feelings are a weakness,” he repeated quietly, “but perhaps, in your case, they are not.”

Harry tilted his head to the side. “I don’t understand.”

 

* * *

 


	47. Drabble XLVII

* * *

 

“I have seen great men _fall_ because of their emotions,” began Lust, “and I have seen titans so strong _disintegrate_ due to their desires. To one such as I, able to observe the world as thus, feelings have forever been a weakness… Yet still… I wonder…”

“Marvolo?”

“You will be great one day,” the specter said abruptly, “great, perhaps terrible, but command the world’s absolute awe still. You have that potential—I feel it, and it makes my heart, nonexistent and still, quiver with excitement. I feel I must personally see to it that you _obtain_ that greatness—just I.”

 

* * *

 


	48. Drabble XLVIII

* * *

 

“And it is a frightening thing just as well,” Lust murmured, “for I can see your every weakness, read your heart as was the ability that _he_ had given me—and it is a curious thing I find.”

“What?” Harry whispered.

A wisp of a smile appeared on the apparition’s face. “How is it… that we who are the same, so similar, so _identical_ … are not? What is it in that year of birth that caused us to be different? What touches you that avoids I, taints my soul but purifies yours? You do not understand… you will not _ever_ …”

 

* * *

 


	49. Drabble XLIX

* * *

 

“But it is a beautiful thing. At first I was blinded by it, terribly so, incomprehensible to my senses despite how familiar it seemed. We are all different, you see? …Of course you know—we’re all in your heart, separate but still deserving of your affection—“

“Marvolo?” Harry frowned, suddenly uncomfortable with the quickening of Lust’s words.

He closed his eyes, beginning to fade away into some other depths of the house. “And still, even as I know it, even as I am ever _careful_ to be _wary of it_ … I am still drawn to that soul of yours.” 

 

* * *

 


	50. Drabble L

* * *

 

On the tenth day, Tom opened the door. It was just a crack, but Harry instantly noticed it, awakening from his small doze against the wall. He turned to look, found Tom’s unreadable gaze, and balled his hands into tiny fists to resist fleeing like prey from a predator.

Again, he stood his ground.

Tom closed the door.

Disappointment welled inside of him. Was it his fault? Was he still angry? Was—

But then Tom opened it again, wider this time, and slowly waved him in. Harry blinked curiously, but obeyed anyway, and the door behind him gently slid shut.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set 10. Holy crap what is Tom going to do?!!!!! CLIFF HANGER.
> 
> P.S. : Lust is awesome. I love how unique all the horcruxes are (ability-wise/container-wise), and it makes them so fun to bring to life individually.


	51. Drabble LI

* * *

 

“What did you put in that tea?” Tom asked, uncharacteristically calm and docile.

Harry resisted biting his lip. “C-calming drought, I think Dipsy called it. Um, it tasted nasty when I took a sip, so I tried playing around with the flavors of the tea to make it better. Did you… did you not like it?”

Tom paused, his back still turned and his head pulled back to look at the ceiling. “You made it.”

“Y-yes…”                                                                                     

Another beat of silence, then, “it was… passable.”

Harry brightened. “Ah, uh, I’m glad…”

“Will you make it for me again?” asked Tom.

“…Y-yes!”

 

* * *

 


	52. Drabble LII

* * *

 

Since then, Tom was much nicer. Harry came in with a cup of tea daily, sans calming draught of course, and always made by himself (though for the more exotic, he received some recommendations from the house elves). The sudden sharp change in their relationship baffled all of the siblings, though whenever any of them tried to ask, they never got an answer.

Tom never apologized to Harry, but the boy wasn’t really expecting it. Tom didn’t seem like the type to say “I’m sorry” with an earnest disposition and, if he did, Harry doubted it would be to him.

 

* * *

 


	53. Drabble LIII

* * *

 

The fact that Tom was able to enjoy such treatment from Harry ironically curried the envy of Gluttony. The specter mumbled and frowned, floating about like a sulking child who had gotten his toy stolen away. Harry certainly didn’t like _that_ —he loved all of his guardians equally, and he wanted to make sure they knew. So, one day, after bringing a drink to Tom’s room, he ghosted around to Gluttony’s in hopes of pacifying the apparition.

“Marvolo?” he asked, peeking his head inside.

“Here,” Gluttony called from his place by the window. “Has Envy tired and thrown you out?”

 

* * *

 


	54. Drabble LIV

* * *

 

That could’ve been taken horribly, horribly wrong, but Harry knew Gluttony was just worried. “No,” he replied, “I wanted to spend time with _you_ today.”

The specter lit up. “Oh! Does Envy know? Is he horribly cross right now? I’ll tell Greed immediately—“

Harry frowned. Usually Gluttony wasn’t antagonistic towards Tom, simply favoring Greed’s side more than not but never openly hostile. “Is something wrong, Marvolo?”

Gluttony bristled. “Envy’s making a _fool_ of me, that’s what! Eating and drinking whatever he likes right _in front of me_! Doesn’t have any decency, that child—“

“What… what do you mean?”

 

* * *

 


	55. Drabble LV

* * *

 

“Come child. Let me tell you,” Gluttony waved in, and Harry made himself at home on the untouched bed, eagerly looking towards the specter. “I’m sure you can relate to it.”

 “A long time ago, there was a little boy named Tom Riddle. He lived in Wool’s Orphanage, and was despised by everyone there.”

Harry understood. “Tom Riddle… as in _Tom_?”

“Us,” corrected Gluttony, “We are all from the same soul piece, so share the same origins. Greed’s told you, has he not?”

When Harry nodded, Gluttony continued his tale. “He had never tasted a good meal in his life…”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's set... 11. I woke up late and got home late, so that's why this set is so... for lack of better word, late, but excuse my redundancy.
> 
> SO NOW YOU DECIDE: Is Tom genuinely sorry for shouting at Harry, or is he faking it to go along with his plan? Is he acting, or is he honest?


	56. Drabble LVI

* * *

 

“—And then he went to Hogwarts, and when he sat down at the dinner table in the Great Hall filled with lights and _magic_ , he had his first _proper_ meal. And let me tell _you_ child, it was _delicious_. Delicious as sin, sweet and savory and spiced to perfection. Even the later meals in his life did not taste as wonderful and miraculous as that very first dinner did…”

Harry had vaguely been told about Hogwarts by Greed, and sometimes Tom. And he could certainly relate to the taste—that description had been similar to his first meal _here_.

 

* * *

 


	57. Drabble LVII

* * *

 

“But then Tom realized, very quickly so, that it wasn’t just the _food_ that was excellent. No, it was the _atmosphere_. While everyone at the dinner table _despised him_ just as those in the orphanage did, it was _different_. It was _Hogwarts_ , and there he was able to _have_ things. A wand. His books. His clothes. They were _his_ —“

“—And you know child, there isn’t quite like another feeling compared to _owning things_. Possession. The ability to claim _that’s mine; solely, utterly,_ mine _._ It’s a wonderful feeling, it is, and Tom wondered if, perhaps… it was different _there_.”

 

* * *

 


	58. Drabble LVIII

* * *

 

“Where?” Harry asked, tilting his head to the side.

Gluttony smirked, lazy and mischievous all at once. “Why, at the best seat in the House, of course. All the food on the table was the same, but little Tom wondered if, perhaps, there was a different _atmosphere_ sitting at the king’s spot, the _leader’s_ seat, and so he started to plan, because if there was one thing Tom desperately wanted, it was to have _the best_ , just as he knew he deserved.”

“Why did he deserve those things, Marvolo?”

“The best things only go to _the best_ , child. Who else?”

 

* * *

 


	59. Drabble LIX

* * *

 

“Did he get it then? Did he get to sit in the king’s seat?”

“Of course. It was all brilliantly planned and executed, and no one could stop Tom Riddle once he started going,” replied Gluttony. “And you know what, child?”

“What?”

Gluttony grinned, his white teeth peeking from his lips, as if he were reminiscing upon that very moment he could not describe—“It was wonderful. The food, I mean. You would think that being there, upon that golden throne, wouldn’t have changed the food at all—but it did. It tasted even better than what it was before.”

 

* * *

 


	60. Drabble LX

* * *

 

“So… what’s this got to do with Tom?” asked Harry afterward.

Gluttony sighed. “I was born from the feelings of desire—unlike Lust, I wanted _things_. _More than enough_ of those _things_. I wanted so much, that I could drown in them if I so pleased, because the feeling of utter possession is unmatched—you’ll feel it someday, child, and you’ll revel in it just as I did. Just as _we_ did…”

“…And Tom?”

“He’s shoving it in my face, _that unruly child_!” Gluttony snarled, “What he can and what _I_ can have are _different_ now. And he _flaunts_ it!”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set 12. There's another drabble set about Gluttony and Greed, though it's rather small, so hopefully that will answer some questions in the future.
> 
> Honestly, I find Tom/Envy so... versatile. Because he's /Envy/. It's sorta fun, but it means he's automatically the bad guy in a lot of things (just by proxy, not because he actually WAS the bad guy). Right now I'm on drabble 93 and Sloth is coming in the next 3-5 drabbles, but it sucks because I know I'm going to hit 100 without any plot really revealed in this story....
> 
> I know I asked before, but do you think people will actually read all ~300 drabbles (if it so reaches that far)? I completely didn't know what I was getting myself into... haha...
> 
> BTW: Daily updates might stop in a few days and resume after February 14. I've got another fundraiser to take care of, and then there's the testing that always goes on before break @_@; Wish me luck?


	61. Drabble LXI

* * *

 

“I’m sure he doesn’t mean to,” Harry tried to pacify, “Tom doesn’t seem like the type to do such a thing.”

“ _Oh?_ Is that the front he’s decided to show you?” Gluttony sneered. “Out of all of us, Envy was _made_ to deceive. It’s his _ability_. He’s a conniving, deceptive, _sly_ child, just as we all were, just as we all _are_ … but Envy is the worst by far.”

Harry frowned. “Tom isn’t lying.”

Gluttony waved a hand. “Think what you will, but that child will always _be_ what he _is_. That will not change. And eventually, you’ll see too.”

 

* * *

 


	62. Drabble LXII

* * *

 

The talk with Gluttony… unnerved him. Tom was so nice to him these days—compared with his first few weeks in the mansion—and it was hard to think he was lying the whole time.

Harry had stayed with Gluttony the whole day, comforting the clearly upset apparition, and though it did _some_ good—Gluttony was always very willing and happy to teach him magic—Harry had the feeling nothing would change. And he didn’t like that at all.

With that in mind, the next day he took off to Lust’s room, hoping that the eldest would have a solution.

 

* * *

 


	63. Drabble LXIII

* * *

 

Lust chuckled at Harry’s willingness to fix the stilted relationship of the younger horcruxes. It was a valiant effort, certainly worthy of admiration, considering the volatile nature of all of them, but that wasn’t enough. They were all so very different, and that difference was the cause of their eternal rifts.

And the _reason_ for _that_ was their own creation; together their discrepancies formed, and ironically held strong, a human being. Apart or imbalanced, it raised the very devils from hell, mercilessly shredding all in their way to tatters. They were _sin personified_ , after all.

Voldemort was an ambitious man.

 

* * *

 


	64. Drabble LXIV

* * *

 

“Marvolo,” Harry asked one day, “what’s the difference between greed and gluttony?”

Greed blinked in surprise. _That_ had come out of nowhere. He voiced those thoughts in a counter question.

“I found out your names were words, so I looked them up in the dictionary yesterday, like you told me to when I didn’t understand vocabulary. But I can’t figure out the difference.”

“Quite simple, little brat,” Greed decided to reply, “I hoard, Gluttony does not. He _consumes_. If I were to want all the most exotic foods on the planet, Gluttony would want to then _eat_ them. That’s all.”

 

* * *

 


	65. Drabble LXV

* * *

 

“But… Gluttony was talking to me about _possession_ a couple days ago,” Harry said slowly, “and while it was about food, _and_ eating it, I got the feeling like he also… just wanted to have it.”

“He can have greed too,” said Greed, “it’s not against the law, simply because he was named that way.”

“But…” the child tried to disagree, “I… I don’t know. It didn’t feel that way.”

The specter sighed. “Greed and gluttony are closely interconnected. You shouldn’t worry about it, brat. And if you’re _still_ on the case about what’s going on with him and _Envy_ …”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set 13. So, that talk about Greed/Gluttony I mentioned before... haha.
> 
> Behind my thoughts on the Horcrux siblings Time! : 
> 
> So, originally, funny story this one--Gluttony was supposed to be the "sloth", since I always associated being a glutton with being bloated and full, which makes you lazy. So yeah he was supposed to be the lazy one, and Sloth, since I couldn't really imagine Tom being... well, lazy and unproductive, was supposed to be the one who did things the quickest, in the most efficient ways, because in his twisted head the faster you get it done = the less work.
> 
> Silly. But that was my original plan! And then I realized all the (non)possibilities I could have with a lazy Sloth instead... cuddle times ensue! So yeah Gluttony's just sorta chill, probably the most balanced of the Horcrux siblings emotion-wise, and he prefers Greed because he's the oldest of the younger-duo (Envy and Wrath, considering those two were made a year apart or something like that).
> 
> When I say Horcrux Siblings, I really /do/ mean Horcrux siblings. There was this image in my head that Envy, as a teenager, wouldn't like children, but as the youngest of the bunch he'd be the one picked on like a child, and Wrath, because he's second youngest but not THE youngest (plus his temper is crazy hot) would defend him because birds of a feather flock together, and Greed would be that one brother that picks on the youngest mainly, but isn't above picking on everyone else younger than him, and Gluttony's that one sibling that would probably sneak out at night, come back at 3AM still looking completely sober, if not a little too awake, crash on the couch and greet you a few hours later when you're awake at 8AM watching TV and eating breakfast.
> 
> Okay that didn't come out right, but the point is GLUTTONY DOES WHAT HE WANTS. 
> 
> ...And Lust is the oldest who has to babysit everyone, but since he doesn't want to, and thinks his siblings should be mature enough to deal with their own problems (and responsibilities), he usually doesn't step in unless it's completely necessary or beginning to piss him off. Since he's, y'know, past his teens, he's OK with kids, not the best but certainly not going to pull an Envy/Wrath, and just intolerant of ignorant people in general. 
> 
> If we consider their abilities, Lust really /is/ most likely to take to Harry, aside from Sloth....... which is funny because Gluttony took to him first XD.
> 
> Yeah I'll stop talking now...


	66. Drabble LXVI

* * *

 

When Harry peeked into Tom’s room, he expected to find the man— _teenager_ , if one was able to see the apparition—at his desk as he usually was. When he _wasn’t_ , Harry assumed he had gone out earlier to fetch himself a new body, as he had been complaining about for the last few days, and so set the tea out on the table and made himself at home on the bed, waiting for his guardian to come back any minute now.

An hour, then two, passed. Tom wasn’t home. The tea was cold.

Harry frowned and sought out Wrath.

 

* * *

 


	67. Drabble LXVII

* * *

 

“Marvolo, do you know where Tom is?” Harry asked after being allowed entrance upon knocking.

The specter gazed at him for a moment, then replied, “he’s out. On an errand. He’ll not be back for awhile still.”

“Oh…” Harry bit his lip, “is it to prepare for Yule?”

“That, and for future plans. He’ll be back safely, so don’t waste time worrying.”

Harry paused at the open door. “Whatever you’re planning… is it… uh… will it be… over… sometime soon?” he wondered, struggling to find words.

Wrath sighed. “Who’s gone and put ideas into that little head of yours _now_?”

 

* * *

 


	68. Drabble LXVIII

* * *

 

“No one,” Harry was quick to say, “but… you’ve all talked about a plan, involving me somehow, and I was just… just wondering… if it was going to happen soon… and if you needed help in preparing.”

Wrath snorted. “Not for a long while yet, I’m afraid. And you can help by doing whatever you’re asked. Learning. Practicing. Obedience. If you cause no trouble, you’re helping already.”

Harry nodded. He wanted to ask _what_ the mysterious plan was, and what it was going to be _for_ , but, when thinking better on it, perhaps Wrath wasn’t the best person to ask...

 

* * *

 


	69. Drabble LXIX

* * *

 

“…Marvolo?” Harry called to Lust.

“Yes?” the specter asked as an automatic response, his attention on the thickest and oldest tome Harry had ever seen.

“What are you looking for?” Lust paused. Harry took this as a sign to continue. “You have something unfinished, don’t you? That you need to do…”

“Where did you get that idea?”

“The house elves told me about things you can find in a home,” he replied sheepishly, “and ghosts were one of them—“

“We’re not ghosts,” interrupted Lust with an irritated bite. Calmer, he then said, “but I suppose we do have purpose.”

 

* * *

 


	70. Drabble LXX

* * *

 

“I…” Harry bit his lip, “I want to help. Somehow. Everyone’s been sort of distant lately, and Tom’s not here, ‘cause Wrath says he’s gone out to do some preparing, and Gluttony’s sad, and Greed’s distracted, even during my lessons, and—“a breath, then a sigh, “I know I’m useless, but… I _really_ want to help.”

Lust saved his page and then gently closed his book. “I know,” he said quietly, “I can see it in your heart.”

The boy looked up curiously.

“It’s… surprisingly bright, that desire of yours,” and then he smirked, as if finding some amusement there.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HARRY JUST WANTS TO BE USEFUL!
> 
> That's sweet o///o


	71. Drabble LXXI

* * *

 

“You want to prove your worth, I see that as well,” Lust said as he rose, carefully maneuvering around so he did not come close to touching Harry. “Because of Envy.”

“You’re keeping me here,” Harry replied quietly, cautiously not confirming or denying the statement. “It’s the happiest I’ve ever been. I want everyone else to be happy too.”

“Sometimes, not everyone can be satisfied,” warned the soul piece, “and that proves especially true for Envy. You shouldn’t trust him so much, child. It will hurt you.”

Harry frowned. “Gluttony said that too…”

“All the more reason to _listen,_ then.”

 

* * *

 


	72. Drabble LXXII

* * *

 

“But—“Harry cut himself off, not wanting to sound disrespectful, “I mean, could you please tell me _why_? Don’t _you_ trust Tom? He’s not as nice to me as Gluttony, but that’s okay. That’s just Tom being Tom. And… we’re better now.”

Lust sighed. “I trust I know his motives. I _trust_ that he will always obey me if I should ever order him. We are of the same origin, as you know—and that is what I trust in. You, on the other hand… Child, Envy is not meant to be given such loyalty as yours. Listen to me.”

 

* * *

 


	73. Drabbe LXXIII

* * *

 

The boy cowed. “I don’t mean to disobey you,” he defended, “and I don’t mean to disrespect you either—but Tom was the one who brought me here, and I like him, and I think he doesn’t smile nearly as often as he should. He’s a bit mean, but he’s not as bad as… those bullies back… there…”

“You do know that we brought you here for a purpose? That Envy did not bring you here out of the goodness of his heart, but rather for our own selfish desires?”

“I don’t understand why you would need _me_ … but… yes.”

 

* * *

 


	74. Drabble LXXIV

* * *

 

“And you still give him your unconditional loyalty?” Harry frowned uncomprehendingly at the term. Lust noticed. “You are willing to trust him, even if he gives you nothing in return?” he clarified.

The small child began to fidget. “I…” he began, “Back… there, no one cared about me. No one gave me anything. No one spoke to me, unless it was to say mean things. And maybe those things were true, maybe they weren’t, I can’t say for sure… But I do know even if Tom doesn’t give me anything, it doesn’t matter to me, because it never has before.”

 

* * *

 


	75. Drabble LXXV

* * *

 

Lust sighed. “Thank Salazar we took you away from that place before you reached Hogwarts. I can see _exactly_ what that old man sitting on his throne of lemon drops planned to do with _you_ …”

Harry looked up at the eldest specter, lost and a tiny bit desperate. “Marvolo, can’t you tell me please? Why I’m so important? I… just can’t believe I am! To anyone! So what if I… what if I screw up? What if I do something that ruins your plans?!”

Lust could tell he was completely genuine, which made it worse. “Child, we’re _guarding_ you.”

 

* * *

 


	76. Drabble LXXVI

* * *

 

“From what?”

“Stupidity,” Lust replied dryly, “you needn’t worry. Nothing you could do at this point of time could ruin anything.”

“Are you sure?” Harry pressed, “am I doing okay? I mean, I’m  reading all of those books, and Greed makes sure I understand the subject matter and even _disproves_ some of the theories too so I’m learning what’s right from wrong, but I’ve never done anything right in my entire life, so at the very least—“

Lust held up a hand, quieting him instantly. “A bit of faith,” he murmured, “but careful in giving so much. You’ll need it.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra drabble in set.... what set are we on.... 15! Because it doesn't really make sense without it lol. 
> 
> I don't really write by sets--only post 'em by it.
> 
> So yeah a shit ton of "ENVY IS BAD STAY AWAY FROM HIM KID!", and you can all decide if Envy's really the bad guy once it reaches a climax.
> 
> Also, it's confirmed, to everyone wondering whether or not Lust would be a baddie: Lust is Harry's ally when things allow it :P. He has probably one of the most dangerous abilities out of all the horcruxes, but it can be a double-edged blade to himself too. If something as strong as Harry's will comes along, it can "corrupt" him haha.


	77. Drabble LXXVII

* * *

 

Despite Lust’s constant warnings, paired along with Gluttony’s, Harry _still_ couldn’t find it in himself to distrust Tom. He hadn’t been here for long, true, and he didn’t know the teen for as long as the others have—they were the _same person_ , so of course he didn’t—but his heart told him he’d rather learn the hard way before he listened to someone else on the matter.

Because he couldn’t help but compare his life now to back then, and think upon how terribly lonely it was, to be alienated, to be the _freak_ , to be—

_“Nobody wants you!”_

* * *

 


	78. Drabble LXXVIII

* * *

 

So he waited. Eventually Gluttony, who still was irritated at the sight of Tom but could now stand being in the same room as him for an undetermined amount of time, calmed and settled, and though the issue clearly wasn’t resolved, he at least was able to put it aside for… whatever they were doing.

Harry felt lost. He still didn’t know what the ‘plan’ was, and he hoped against all odds he was up to par so his guardians wouldn’t throw him away.

One day he found a dictionary on his bed, the page innocently open to _envy_ ’s definition.

 

* * *

 


	79. Drabble LXXIX

* * *

 

A week away from Yule. Six days. Five days. Four—

Anticipation thrummed in Harry’s veins. He could feel it, in the very back of his mind, a niggling feeling that _something_ would happen that day, _something_ that might change… everything. And while normally he abhorred change, this time around Harry couldn’t bring himself to say a word against it.

He looked out the window. The white pools of snow, untouched by everything but the wind, drew his attention—if only momentarily.

Greed frowned. Harry had never been _this_ distracted before. He called his name, irritation reflecting, and the lessons continued.

 

* * *

 


	80. Drabble LXXX

* * *

 

If there was one thing that surprised Harry the most three days away from Yule, it was the fact that Gluttony _or_ Greed was not the one who desired his company. Gluttony, because Harry’s presence seemed to unexplainably calm the soul piece, and Greed because of whatever experimentation or lesson he had in store, both deferred to their eldest brother Lust, and though Harry was understandably confused, he was happy all the same to spend more time with the specter, especially since Tom was rarely home.

What _worried_ him most was Lust’s unreadable gaze, silent and detached in his rumination.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four drabbles today, considering that yesterday I posted six. I just want to keep my drabble count ^ xD. 
> 
> So, set... 16! And we're 20 drabbles away from 100! Which means Sloth!
> 
> Seriously. These things have taught me roman numerals LOL.
> 
> ...Just had a thought--should Pride come in on drabble 200? That's probably a bit late though. We'll just have to see--right now I'm on 113 drabbles, so that should give you a good idea on my progress :P.
> 
> Previously I mentioned I might not post for a couple of days and resume after February 14. Those couple of days will probably be next week, or sometime around then, but I'm not completely sure. Busy busy busy! 
> 
> Thanks a lot for your continued support guys :) I'll be posting Blood Stained and Lettered on Ao3 soon from FF.net (since I consider it finished), so look out for that!


	81. Drabble LXXXI

* * *

 

Tom came home for Yule. Harry greeted him shyly, and received a nod in acknowledgement back.

It was progress.

“There’s something we’ll need you to do, today,” the teen mentioned casually, and Harry perked at the idea of finally being of some use to the family. “It’s very important, and very simple. Just follow my directions, alright?”

“Of course, Tom,” Harry answered instantly, and he was shocked into utter elation and stupor when, in the first sign of affection… _ever_ , Tom reached over and patted his head.

Harry couldn’t keep the silly grin off of his face. Lust turned away.

 

* * *

 


	82. Drabble LXXXII

* * *

 

“Are you doubting yourself, Lust?” Greed asked, leaning against the wall as if he were made of flesh and blood.

But they were not.

Lust closed his eyes and sighed. “Of course not. Do not be _foolish_ , Greed.”

“Apologies,” the younger brother dipped his head. “But you look troubled.”

“Voldemort is a selfish, ruthless man,” Lust abruptly announced, “and I will never regret that. Desire is the strongest sin—it is the driving force behind all humans, seduces them into lying and cheating, _pining_ and reaping—“

“And serves the biggest weakness of them all,” finished Greed, face carefully blank.

 

* * *

 


	83. Drabble LXXXIII

* * *

 

“Weakness?” Lust sneered, “ _weakness_ … tell me, Greed, how is it that it is only now, in this humiliating form of a _ghost_ , of all things, _trapped in a locket_ … do I realize the thin thread of balance we all hang onto?”

“It is the price of immortality,” Greed drawled in mocking distaste, “and far more humiliating than any appearance can serve to cause.”

“And what of Harry Potter?”

Greed paused. “I am no seer. The diadem only knows as far as the present.”

“What did you find, Greed? What piece of knowledge do you withhold from me?”

He’d been caught.

 

* * *

 


	84. Drabble LXXXIV

* * *

 

“Do _not_ ,” Lust whispered, voice brushing past the ears with a quality similar to silk, “ _lie_ to me.”

“It has not been confirmed,” Greed was quick to say. “I need to know—need to know what happened then, on that night, between Lord Voldemort and Lily Potter.”

“Which we will find out soon. _What do you hide?_ ”

“…I hide nothing that you cannot see.”

Lust was silent. He closed his eyes, took in an unnecessary breath, and then exhaled, the sound loud in the still air. “Voldemort is a selfish, ruthless man,” he repeated.

“They are the best qualities, no?”

 

* * *

 


	85. Drabble LXXXV

* * *

 

“Stand inside this circle,” Tom said, pointing to the center of a much larger runic design filled with complex symbols that Harry had never seen before. Some were familiar, but most were completely out of his scope of recognition. “Don’t go out of it until I say you can, alright?”

Harry nodded, eyes curious and innocent. “Alright.”

The other soul pieces stood outside the final rim, watching with unreadable faces as the child entered. Magic shifted in the air, growing excited and swelling towards the direction of the moon and stars.

“Tonight…” Gluttony murmured.

“Let us proceed,” suddenly announced Lust.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set something. Set 17. There we go!


	86. Drabble LXXXVI

* * *

 

Harry stood in his small ring, taking in all of the delicate scribbles and signs that he could. So this was what Tom had been preparing for—he could see why it took so much work. The overall runic circle was large, spanning several meters in radius, and in careful, measured lines were hand drawn runes.

The smooth tone of Tom’s voice chanting Latin was mere background noise to his ears, so enraptured was Harry in the drawing upon the ground that he hardly noticed when his guardian’s voice grew louder, crescendo reaching a climax, tone filled with power-striking magic.

 

* * *

 


	87. Drabble LXXXVII

* * *

 

It was a gradual beating in his temples that told Harry something was dreadfully wrong. The pulsing grew louder, _harsher_ , dissonance throwing his mind into chaos as he was forced onto his knees by some latent power—he was _sure_ something was pushing him down, threatening to crush him, and so all the boy could do was fall, first onto his knees, then onto his hands, and then body flat onto the ground.

A high-pitched note trilled in his ears. It was a screeching, terrible sound—Harry clutched at his head in an attempt to mute it, but failed miserably.

 

* * *

 


	88. Drabble LXXXVIII

* * *

 

He wondered why his throat hurt so much. Why it felt so dry. The house elves always made sure he hydrated himself properly—so why? Was it some part of the ritual causing the back of his throat to shrivel? The feeling of grit and _rawness_ would not disappear—and so Harry tried to swallow and wet the parched area with saliva, but he found he could not.

And then the revelation hit him— _just like that_.

He was screaming.

It was strange, knowing oneself was screaming, but could not hear the sound. Had he gone deaf? Was he crazy?

 

* * *

 


	89. Drabble LXXXIX

* * *

 

And somewhere between then and now—Harry couldn’t pinpoint _when_ , exactly—something changed. He was no longer on the ground, no longer clutching his head and clawing at his ears, and he was no longer screaming.

Someone else was.

The darkness shifted, no longer that of simply shutting his eyes, and instead, Harry didn’t know why but he could _feel_ , could _know_ for exact certainty that this was _true_ darkness. The _true_ absence of light.

“— _Harry!_ ” a woman’s voice screamed, “ _Please… have mercy—_ “

A high-pitched laugh, cold and dripping with insanity—

“ _Not Harry_!”

The pain returned. Harry screamed.

 

* * *

 


	90. Drabble XC

* * *

 

He was back in his body again. Harry could feel his hands, his numbed fingers, his elbows scraping against the ground. The white rim of his circle laid innocent in front of him, and a voice whispered in his mind—“ _the pain will stop once you pass the line… just pass the line… Harry…_ ”

He reached out, tempted to obey the sweet coo. But then it was Tom’s words that he remembered then, breezing back into his head— _“Don’t. Leave. The circle.”_

Harry swallowed and retracted his outstretched fingers. He would be strong, for Tom. For everyone. For their approval. 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set 18!
> 
> Well, here you go. See you in a couple of days!
> 
> ...Like seriously I feel terrible for leaving it at this but any further and we get into some magical shit. And Harry doesn't even have his wand yet how powerful is this kid going to get...
> 
> P.S.: The ritual is meant to force out (read: torture) a chosen memory of a person, even if they're too young to remember/forgot about it/etc.; probably uses a mix of violating their magical signature/mind, so sort of like legilimency on steroids. 
> 
> Yeah I just said that.
> 
> Obviously, it's very, very dark. It doesn't matter if the person is willing, or not. There are probably tamer choices out there, but this one allows all of the horcrux siblings to see the memory with astounding clarity, and NOT from the POV of 1yearold!Harry. So, a mix of legilimency on steroids + penseive, a really OP combo right there. 
> 
> Because Tom suspects there's some magic possibly protecting Harry/some magical contamination from that night, he performs the ritual during Yule, when magic is strong, so that the ritual magic will overpower that of whatever contamination/protections there are. Thus, we get... tons of hurts for poor Harry :(


	91. Drabble XCI

* * *

 

And suddenly, whether it was because he had squeezed his eyes closed or not, Harry felt something was, _again_ , off. Only it was strange, because he could no longer feel his limbs, his extremities, the brush of the cold winter air against his still baby-smooth skin. How one could _feel_ something in their hearts and minds, and could not feel at all what the physical world was… Harry didn’t know, but that was what he experienced now.

He opened his eyes.

It was still the same scene—Tom was there, the other soul pieces were there…

Then he looked down.

 

* * *

 


	92. Drabble XCII

* * *

 

A violent chill sent shudders straight through his very core. There was something decidedly _wrong_ about seeing one’s own body, and Harry’s hand rose to his chest in instinct to quell the ugly surge of fright.

Only—

He raised what was supposed to be his hand before his face. It was translucent, a vague, misty thing, much like the bodies of the soul pieces. Harry wondered if _this_ was how they got into their current forms—if this was some sort of induction ritual, meant to bring him to their side or something similar.

It didn’t feel good at all.

 

* * *

 


	93. Drabble XCIII

* * *

 

He loved them, no doubt about it, but it was some quality, some _discovery_ that his mind connected to in this state that Harry couldn’t help but fear. It was odd, the idea of an end without an end—wasn’t that how they described ghosts?

And though he knew Greed and Gluttony had both told him that they weren’t ghosts, Harry figured he wasn’t exactly what they were anyway, because he hadn’t felt the tearing of his soul, a feeling that must be so _profound_ and shocking to make a severe impression upon his normally unshakeable specters.

Harry shuddered again.

 

* * *

 


	94. Drabbe XCIV

* * *

 

Time still flowed, but Harry wondered why it didn’t feel that way. Everything is still moving, the wind is still blowing, Tom still chanting, but himself, in this spectral form, this strange shape, _Harry_ didn’t feel it at all. Instead, it’s almost as if he had been cut out of the very fabric of time and space, and now drifted here, a strange anomaly as even his guardians, for what they were, still were sewn into the large quilt.

He reached out his hands, saw the line again and hesitated, but upon looking back at his body, made a choice.

 

* * *

 


	95. Drabble XCV

* * *

 

It was a curious thing, floating. Harry found he couldn’t locate exactly where any of his limbs were, and he moved by instinct and thought rather than conscious decision. But he was too young, too innocent, too pure for the world to understand what was happening and what _would_ happen as a consequence, and so ignored all other thought and focused on Tom.

Tom, who could not see him, who did not notice him… despite the fact that Harry was right in front of his face.

The boy frowned.

And then he saw them—long, heavy chains, unseen and unnoticed.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back with set 19! :P
> 
> So to recap: 
> 
> Painful ritual planned by horcrux siblings, Harry in the middle of it.
> 
> What Harry is going through right now is NOT part of the ritual. Think of it as some unorthodox reaction when his magic + the protective magic of Lily Potter + the ritual magic clashed... not to mention Sloth's involvement. When does /anything/ go as planned when it comes to Harry? xD


	96. Drabble XCVI

* * *

 

They shackled Tom to some other-worldly part, dragging across the ground and the air into nothingness, but the chains were firm against his wrists, even though he didn’t notice them, and Harry could swear he heard them jingle as Tom’s arm—as well as the arm of the man he was possessing—moved.

Somehow, the look of it was terribly sad, and he glanced around to see if any of his other guardians had them. None.

Harry didn’t like it at all. He wished they would disappear, go away forever, and _leave Tom alone_. In thinking this, he reached out.

 

* * *

 


	97. Drabble XCVII

* * *

 

His touch was to their doom. Where he expected to feel cold steel—avoiding the fact that his hands were, of course, rather transparent and the chains looked very, very solid—Harry instead felt heat, a warm burst of some indescribable sensation that crawled up his arm and stayed there for but a second, reassuring him before fading.

And the chains, what had looked so strong and terrible, crumbled to ash with his touch, blowing away with the wind.

Harry continued. The arms, wrists, neck, feet—he burned them all and every time, the same feeling surged up his arm.

 

* * *

 


	98. Drabble XCVIII

* * *

 

When the chains were all gone, a strange thing happened. He blinked, and suddenly Harry found himself back in his body, muscles sore and eyes hardly able to open, but he could _feel_ again. There was shouting in the background, voices of alarm, but they all seemed so insignificant compared to the cool hand resting on his forehead. Smoothing against his scar.

Affectionate.

Harry gave up the losing fight to stay awake and instead slept. The hand didn’t disappear, and in his sleep he saw inky darkness curling about his figure, crooning to him in motion only. It was beautiful.

 

* * *

 


	99. Drabble XCIX

* * *

 

“I’m fine,” Tom snarled, though it came out weak as his surprise overtook his tone. “I’m—I’m fine—“

Shakily, the soul piece rose, finding the unfamiliar feeling of _ground_ beneath his feet—his _own_ feet, not some possessed fool—a marvelous thing indeed. But that still begged the question of _what the bloody hell happened_ , because the ritual certainly wasn’t for _this_ —even though it endlessly pleased him when he thought back on it—and one second he was bringing his incantation around to a full circle, the next—

Tom looked at his old body feet away.

 _Avada Kedavra_.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I spelt AK right LOL.


	100. Drabble C

* * *

 

“Mmm… what an annoying side effect. I _knew_ Harry was generous, but _this_? Well, what’s done is done—I suppose I’ll just have to put up with you.”

The horcruxes spun around, looking for the origin of the _very_ familiar voice. And they found it—right in the center of the runic circle, beside the Boy-Who-Lived, with a pale body as naked as the day he was born—

Sloth smirked, thin lips twisting into a mocking curve. “Pleasure to meet you, brothers—well actually, not _really_. Your chaotic schemes are causing a lot of trouble for me, don’t you know?”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set 20! BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY, SLOTH!
> 
> Geez, it only took like 100 drabbles to get him here. That lazy guy! How dare he make us wait!
> 
> His personality is a mix of Greed and Gluttony, normally. Though, he /can/ get super serious if the times call for it--he'll just be annoyed afterwards :D.
> 
> So yeah. A bit more about Sloth: he has a Harry-complex. Platonically--because at this point in the story anything else would be weird. u_u Does that even make sense? Hope it does. Other than that, he doesn't really like doing things... 
> 
> Oh, yeah--and he doesn't have an ability. Every other soul piece has one (even Pride!) except Sloth. But he has a body, and is rightfully powerful due to his leeching off of Harry's magic. Later that won't be very consequential, but for now it's enough to hold /some/ sway over the other siblings. They don't exactly respect him as the eldest--thus Lust is still considered amongst themselves to be their big brother--but make no mistake, he has the most memories and enough strength to beat Lust.
> 
> He just thinks it's too much of a hassle to do so xD!
> 
> Seriously, I love Sloth. In my head I want Harry to grow up and be paired with him, but that might not happen (what? But I'm the /author/! Damn it!!!!). If this was a shoujo manga, he'd be the second love interest that would never win lol. Tom would probably be the boyfriend.
> 
> ^ but that is all irrelevant because this is not a shoujo manga. Not to mention, Harry's still eleven guys! STILL ELEVEN.


	101. Drabble CI

* * *

 

“S—Sloth?!” exclaimed Greed, “You—!”

“Ah, yes… Little Greed. How _close_ you came to discovering me, but those years sitting in a dusty old room have dulled you, brother. I would’ve liked to stay hidden a little longer, since getting caught up with you lot brings chaos I’d not want to get involved with, but I simply couldn’t resist _now_ …”

“Sloth,” Lust sighed, “where were you, all this time?”

A lazy smile of satisfaction was brought to the eldest’s lips. “Why, with _Harry_ , of course. You didn’t expect me to be in some ancient artifact, did you? That’s _boring_.”

 

* * *

 


	102. Drabble CII

* * *

 

“He was a horcrux?” Wrath spoke, voice restrained. “A _horcrux_? Underneath our noses, this whole time?”

“It was quite bothersome to put up the protections that I did—took some energy and time I’d rather spend relaxing—but it was all worth it considering that _none_ of you found me… not even you, Lust,” Sloth chuckled, “but you _did_ find something interesting in him, and for that I suppose I should congratulate you.”

“You—“Wrath snarled, and looked like he was about to lunge at him despite the fact that _he_ was a faded apparition and _Sloth_ had a body.

 

* * *

 


	103. Drabble CIII

* * *

 

“I’ll get to the point, since you all seem rather impatient despite how wonderful it is to see me,” drawled Sloth, “I’ll allow you to do… _whatever_ you’re doing, as long as you all remember that _this boy is mine_. _He will not be harmed. He is mine and you cannot have him or his potential._ ”

“Yet you will allow us to use it?” Gluttony asked.

“Precisely,” he sneered, “he is my _treasured_ possession, after all. Who else can have desire so bright, it blinds? Who else can have innocence so earnest, it shields? _Who else_ could be our virtue?”

 

* * *

 


	104. Drabble CIV

* * *

 

“He cannot be,” Greed hissed, “ _the Diadem_ — _he is not—_!”

“Faith lies where knowledge shows truth, and knowledge lies where faith knows not,” agreed Sloth, “but without knowledge of all, it has flaws— _glaring_ flaws. Ravenclaw’s Diadem boasts _the most_ knowledge, but not everything. If it did, it would shatter every single being that put it on their head.”

“And you _think_ you’re _strong enough_ to be one of its flaws?” Tom snarled, volume rising, “you _think_ you’re—“

“I have not come to usurp your throne, dearest Envy,” he stated, “but this boy is mine. I _have_ him.”

 

* * *

 


	105. Drabble CV

* * *

 

“So young is your jealousy,” Sloth murmured, “why, you don’t even know _why_ you envy, why you hate, why you _despise_. All you know is your name, and your _rightful_ name—that which you hope to possess and never will. I see why Pride casted you off first. How _weak_.”

“You might be the oldest of us,” Wrath snarled, “but we will not _respect_ you for one. Watch your mouth!”

Sloth smiled. “I have fed off of this boy’s pure magic for ten years,” he said, “and nothing could ever compare. It is _you_ who should watch _your_ mouth, Wrath.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update is late--I forgot and took a nap okay--but it's here! Set 21!
> 
> ...So Sloth's here. Not to come fuck things up, because that's too bothersome, but he's here and now he's picking on Envy like the rest of them!! .............Maybe their relationship gets better idk. 
> 
> Nothin' much to say. As always, check the comments in the previous set if you want to check for some Q/A. It's either the last set or the set before that, I can't remember ./shrug. Either that, or ask me whatever you want.
> 
> Thanks for reading ;)


	106. Drabble CVI

* * *

 

It took several hours, a dozen of minor arguments, and finally Lust taking over the decision making to strike a deal with Sloth. Even _if_ the eldest was the odd one out, the undeniable fact was that they all needed him for their plan, and though Harry had not woken, Lust suspected that he would take to the soul piece instantly.

It was _exhausting_ , because Sloth clearly had no opinion on helping them or going against them—it seemed like the only side he was on was _Harry’s_ , which was absolutely ridiculous because eleven year old children didn’t have _sides_.

 

* * *

 


	107. Drabble CVII

* * *

 

Another irrefutable fact was that Sloth had _knowledge_. He held all the metaphorical cards, so to speak, and even Wrath was forced to respect that.

When Tom’s body began to flicker back and forth between intangible and tangent, Sloth casually explained that the body the youngest horcrux had was made _because_ of Harry. The soul piece residing in the diary was _feeding_ off of Harry’s magic, which was, apparently, a potent thing.

When the question of _Sloth’s solid body_ was asked, the horcrux merely smirked and said—without answering anything at all, “Why, because he likes me better, of course.”

 

* * *

 


	108. Drabble CVIII

* * *

 

Harry woke up sore, with a heavy head and pulsing temples. At the least, he wasn’t cold, nor was he on the ground anymore—good things, certainly. The only problem was, well—he couldn’t exactly move. As a test, he wiggled his toes and squeezed his fists, just as Gluttony had taught him to recognize whether or not he was stunned.

He wasn’t.

Harry opened his eyes. A wall of black fabric obscured his vision, and he blinked again in confusion. When it shifted, he realized that a _body_ was next to him—a sincerely frightening factor, all things considered.

 

* * *

 


	109. Drabble CVIX

* * *

 

He clenched his teeth, locking up the scream building up in his throat. A trill of fear rattled in his chest; eyes going wide and adrenaline gradually awakening his senses far past what he was used to.

“Ah, you’re awake…”

Harry stiffened. That voice was… familiar? But it couldn’t be. This was _clearly_ a person—

The body shifted, and a cool hand was placed upon his forehead. He recognized the touch instantly when it smoothed across his scar.

“Harry,” the voice called, “aren’t you going to greet me?”

He looked up, past the deathly pale appendage and into red eyes.

 

* * *

 


	110. Drabble CX

* * *

 

The face before him… was somewhat familiar. The bone structure told him that it was Marvolo, certainly—but the rest… the rest did not. With an alabaster complexion, thinned lips and slit-like eyes, pupils narrow and more like a snake’s than anything, the resemblance to his guardians was minimal. The closest Harry could compare to was Lust—and that was only because of the hair, a silky black that brushed the shoulders.

Probably the most notable characteristic was the long, wide trail of scales upon his face, running down the left side almost like a scar.

Who… who was this?

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm kinda out of drabbles.
> 
> Just... give me awhile. I should have more soon @_@;
> 
> ...But confirmed! Sloth looks badass.
> 
> Edit because this is sorta important: There's an explanation in the comments below about Sloth's looks, and a bit about his relationship with Harry ( a tiny bit! ). Drabble #110 comments.


	111. Drabble CXI

* * *

 

 

“Do you fear me, child?” the man asked, gaze curious instead of accusing.

For some reason Harry could not understand, his heart calmed, more reassured by the stranger’s presence than even Gluttony’s.

So he spoke the truth. “No, I don’t think so,” he said confidently, “you feel familiar to me.”

Thin lips curved into a half smirk-half smile. “As I should. I am the sixth of the soul pieces—Sloth, as you might have heard.”

Harry blinked. “Oh… Uh, can I—?”

Acquiescingly, the man lowered his head. Harry reached up his hands to meet him halfway, small fingers stretched.

 

* * *

 


	112. Drabble CXII

* * *

 

 

It was strange. Definitely, _definitely_ strange. Harry unconsciously bit his lip, troubled by the niggling feeling in the back of his head as his skin met Sloth’s. So, _so_ familiar, yet he could not say _why_.

 _Like an old friend,_ Harry mused, _not that I’ve ever had any._

Sloth hummed, reaching up to grab Harry’s hand and pull him into his lap. “Your soul is the same way,” he declared, “just as affectionate. I’m afraid you’ve spoiled me.”

“Huh?”

“Never you mind. Shall we return to sleep? It’s only nine.”

“W—wait! But—but I’m usually up by eight—“

 

* * *

 


	113. Drabble CXIII

* * *

 

 

“They won’t mind,” Sloth waved, “they owe it to you anyway. Putting you through that stupid ritual—honestly, if they had _told_ me what they were going to do, I’d have come out sooner and just given them the damned memory—“

Harry shuddered at the mention of what had happened. The haunting echo of pain brushed his conscious, and he flinched by reflex.

A steadying hand fell onto his shoulder. Harry hadn’t ever thought he would _welcome_ such touch—

“Rest. If they plan to scold you, _I’ll_ scold _them_.”

Harry thought it was hard to imagine anyone lecturing _Lust_.

 

* * *

 


	114. Drabble CXIV

* * *

 

 

When Harry next awoke, it was noon. His arms and legs still felt heavy, sore with the ghost of previous pains, but as long as they weren’t piercing he figured he could deal with them. In comparison, starvation was still worse.

When Harry made a move to leave the comfortable bed and Sloth’s protection, the man merely waved a hand and called for Dipsy, who appeared with a ‘pop’ and a warm plate of lunch in bed.

Harry felt like he was making a point to keep him away from the other soul pieces. Ugly feelings wormed into his heart.

 

* * *

 


	115. Drabble CXV

* * *

 

 

"S—Sloth…”

“You may address me as Marvolo, if you wish,” the man said with a wave.

“Marvolo, then,” agreed Harry quietly. “Uhm, why don’t you want me to leave my room?”

Sloth’s expression was calm—almost gentle—an odd look upon a face such as his, but Harry had already quickly taken comfort in it. “Because you will find things you will not like.”

“Things I won’t—but what about everyone else? Gluttony, Greed, Lust, Wrath… Tom?” _Do they hate me now?_

“They don’t hate you,” assured Sloth, “but believe me when I say things can get… unpleasant… outside.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set whatever this is. 23 I think.
> 
> So yeah............... from here on out after Sloth talks with Harry things are going to get serious. I really don't know how I'm going to do things so if I accidentally spoiler stuff, I really don't mean to--I just haven't written/planned out a lot of this arc. Also I think well get into some major time skips AFTER this arc, maybe in between too I'm not sure yet.
> 
> Thanks for supporting~ :P. Ask any questions if you have any--you might have a lot with the oncoming sets depending on what you're predicting.


	116. Drabble CXVI

* * *

 

 

“I—“Harry bit his lip, “I want to see them, though…” He staunchly ignored the quiver in his mind at the word ‘believe’.

Sloth sighed. He raised a hand, brushing it through Harry’s untamable hair, and watched as the soft locks returned to their previous position soon after. “I know,” he said, “I know, because I know you better than you know yourself. And though I am more than happy to indulge you in whatever you’d like, you are my vessel. _I will protect you_.”

Harry froze. No one had ever said they’d protect him before—

_“…no one wants you!”_

 

* * *

 


	117. Drabble CXVII

* * *

 

 

“None of that,” Sloth hissed suddenly, “you will think no more on that. If they do not want you, they do not _deserve_ you. You are _mine_. _I_ want you. And I will have you, and keep you with me, and you will not stray from my side, because you will have no desire to. Do you understand, Harry?”

The last part was said so smooth and sweet, so terrifyingly manipulative that had Harry’s very own being—his mind, body, _magic_ —not known for a fact that Sloth was earnest, he would’ve darted from the room right that very second.

 

* * *

 


	118. Drabble CXVIII

* * *

 

 

“I don’t understand _anything_ , Marvolo,” Harry mumbled, and the name slipped from his lips like the subtlest poison known to man. His small fists trembled.

Sloth eased. He pulled the child to him, familiarizing him with the physical affection all children should receive from their family—comfort, adoration, endearments that Harry had never experienced for the last ten years.

“Just… just for now, may I call you something _other_ than Marvolo?”

And because Sloth was Sloth, he understood, and nodded.

_The body remembers what the mind does not, and reacts with the utmost priority of survival in mind…_

Harry shook.

 

* * *

 


	119. Drabble CXIX

* * *

 

“You feel so familiar,” Harry said at one point, “like you’ve always been with me. Why is that?”

“I  _have_ always been with you,” replied Sloth, “well, except for that first year of your life.”

“Did you… know my parents?”

“No,” he answered easily, knowing there was no desperation in that question, only curiosity, “they were murdered beforehand. Right before I came to be with you.”

“M… murdered?” the word tasted ugly on his tongue.

“Killed. In war. By a powerful wizard who had to kill or  _be_  killed.”

“Marvolo,” Harry blurted out, without really knowing why.

Sloth chuckled knowingly.

 

* * *

 


	120. Drabble CXX

* * *

 

 

“Why do you say that?”

“I don’t know,” replied the child, frowning. “I don’t—I don’t, but I _do_ … something is telling me—“

“The ritual has done more than hurt you,” Sloth murmured. “It has _awakened_ you. Your essence magic recognizes what you do not… sees what you do not _wish_ to see…” he paused, “and for now it will hurt you. But there will be better days.”

An empty hole squeezed pitifully in Harry’s little chest. “So… Marvolo…?”

“Pride,” he corrected. “Lord Voldemort. The Dark Lord. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The main soul piece. Know him, Harry, and know him _well_.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set 24. And we're finally seeing the effects the ritual had on Harry p_q.
> 
> So not only were the horcruxes able to see the memory, but Harry had too. Basically, his magic now recognizes the horcrux siblings' + Voldemort's as "the same", since they technically are the same person originating from the same soul. His conscious mind doesn't register it, but his magic--and by association his body--does. This is what's happening here.
> 
> Magical awakening. Superrr early. The reason why Harry gets so OP later on--I think.
> 
> And Sloth is just bashing down all the boundaries here. He doesn't care how the other horcruxes planned to tell the truth of reality--he just does it :P. Well, not like it matters to Harry. He's still only eleven and really cares about the Sins--surprisingly, this means he's a lot more accepting of revelations unlike most of canon!Harry. 
> 
> Recently I've tried thinking of the future for this fic. I don't know how (if ever) slash would be implemented--it seems wrong if Harry's with only ONE of them, but it's also difficult to figure out how he gets with ALL of them, considering we have horcruxes like Wrath and Gluttony, both who I find hard to have romantic feelings for our favorite Potter even after he grows up.
> 
> But even before we get to that part, I guess we have to get through this arc...? Harry'll probably be 12 when I finally get to the time skips ToT; I really didn't expect him to stay eleven for this long, but it fits with my timeline (then again when am I ever perfect with timelines; their whole concept and accuracy seem to avoid ALL of my stories).


	121. Drabble CXXI

* * *

 

“Tell me,” Harry whispered desperately, “tell me _more_! Please!”

Sloth smiled. “Of course.”

And despite all odds, despite the cold realization of _what_ _his place_ truly was in the household—no, in the _world_ , Harry’s purity remained untouched. It was _proof_ , Sloth thought fondly, that he was virtue. That, unlike the vices that would’ve blackened Tom Riddle’s heart to a seething coal, that already _had_ … no taint could touch _Harry_.

Oh, Sloth _knew_ —he knew that Harry would not be the Wizarding World’s savior. He would be _theirs_.

And that was the only reason why Sloth was willing to share.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busy busy busy... why did I procrastinate...


	122. Drabble CXXII

* * *

 

 

Harry spent the next two days confined in the room. It wasn’t the best situation ever—he couldn’t get any exercise or real sunlight, save for opening his window—but it took that long to absorb everything Sloth had told him.

Sloth had a way of explaining things that was very matter-of-fact, surprisingly considering his personality. He didn’t cut corners, and he expanded on things Harry could not understand with his minimal experience with the outside world.

It was all very much to take in, as previously the soul pieces had gradually introduced the workings of the Wizarding World instead.

 

* * *

 


	123. Drabble CXXIII

* * *

 

 

But Harry was glad to know it. He was happy to know his place in the world now—so many more things made sense! But in reality it changed nothing. He would gladly help Marvolo, those that had taken him in and treated him well. He wanted to help them because the flip side, where they disappeared or returned to being trapped, was certainly no better.

The Light. The Dark. Two concepts so straightforward it was somewhat difficult to understand. Why couldn’t they get along? Weren’t they both wizards and witches?

_“Humans are simple things. We loathe what we fear.”_

 

* * *

 


	124. Drabble CXXIV

* * *

 

 

“If there is one thing that I believe you should keep with you through your entire life, whether you change or not—love, hate, win, lose, or not—it is this—“Sloth said, uncharacteristically somber,”— _there is no good or evil. Only power, and those too weak to seek it_.”

Harry frowned contemplatively. “But where would _I_ go, then? Power seems like it’s not worth the trouble people go through to get it. I can’t understand why anyone would find it worth it. If I don’t want it, does that mean I’m _weak_?”

Sloth blinked in surprise and chuckled. “Perhaps.”

 

* * *

 


	125. Drabble CXXV

* * *

 

 

“Huh?”

“If you are weak, then you are the weakness that makes others strong,” Sloth shrugged. “Before, I’d never think weakness could be a part of greatness, but I can hardly go on thinking that when your soul so clearly contradicts it.”

“I don’t think I understand,” Harry wriggled his nose.

“That’s fine. You only have to trust me,” said Sloth confidently. “If you are weak, then I will be ten times stronger. If you are strong, then we will be _unstoppable_ together. Not that it’s all too necessary—but it’s nice knowing you can get rid of trouble, no?”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is set 25 otherwise I will be immensely embarrassed.
> 
> Watch, it's gonna be set 26.
> 
> I don't even want to check. Someone divide this drabble count by 5 xD.
> 
> Kidding, kidding. This really /is/ set 25! And no, I didn't just scroll up to check.
> 
> ...I'm sorry. I've been sleeping too much lately and suddenly having only a few hours is throwing me off right now.
> 
> There's stuff in the previous set's comments if you want to go check them out! A bit on merging, a bit on Wrath :)


	126. Drabble CXXVI

* * *

 

 

“I guess it is,” Harry blinked, pausing to let his thoughts organize. “If you can get rid of trouble that means you can protect the people you care about, right?”

“I was thinking more along the lines of getting rid of everything that disturbs you—you have no _idea_ how horrid it is being woken from a pleasant nap, I mean, honestly, _how rude_ of my brothers to do so—but I suppose you can do that too. Though… it takes effort in the beginning. But later on everyone will know to stay away from things that belong to you.”

 

* * *

 


	127. Drabble CXXVII

* * *

 

 

“Then… that’s okay?” asked Harry.

“You’ll need power to protect.”

“Power… again…” the child sighed.

“Out of curiosity, who _do_ you want to protect? I already know, but perhaps it’s best you say it,” Sloth suggested.

“Well, _you_ of course, and Tom, and Gluttony, and Greed, and Wrath, and Lust—“Harry ticked off, “maybe you all don’t _need_ protection… but I’d still like to give it, just in case.”

Sloth laughed. “You’re still very young, but I can see you being a terrifying monster in the future.”

“Monster?” Harry frowned.

“In a good way,” assured Sloth. “The best slumbering dragon.”

 

* * *

 


	128. Drabble CXXVIII

* * *

 

 

While it was all well and good to talk about this, Sloth knew that Harry’s body and magic probably thought differently at the moment. While the young child did not consider what had happened to be a betrayal, most likely his magic did—the amount of trust and loyalty Harry had given freely to the other soul pieces was not to be underestimated. _That much_ of something formed a hidden contract, and it would take more work than Sloth cared to use to repair it.

But he knew Harry could not stay in his room forever. He had to learn.

 

* * *

 


	129. Drabble CXXIX

* * *

 

 

On the third day, Harry went out of his room. Sloth moved close behind him, a looming comfort in his constancy. They met everyone else in the dining room, where the soul pieces seemed to be conversing quietly amongst themselves.

Harry peeked around the corner. “Uh… hi,” he said quietly.

Their attention turned to him. No one spoke for a brief second.

“Feeling better?” Gluttony asked neutrally, “Sloth told us you were… unwell.”

“Better,” he replied with a small smile. He pushed off of the wall and entered the room. “Are you all… oka—huh? Tom—Tom has a—“

 

* * *

 


	130. Drabble CXXX

* * *

 

 

“Body, yes,” Tom finished. He sat with back straight and hands on lap, legs crossed and face impassive, but Harry knew he was satisfied. _More_ than satisfied—maybe even happy?

Smiling, Harry took a step closer to the soul pieces, but after that found he could not move. He stiffened, and then looked down at his hand, which had at some point clenched into a fist and was now trembling.

“Huh…?”

“What’s wrong, child?” Gluttony asked. He made to approach.

Harry’s back collided with Sloth’s legs when he took a step back. “W—why am I—“

_Scared. Frightened. Terrified._

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is set 26 (yay!) and--
> 
> NO WHAT HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US WHO IS THIS AUTHOR WHAT IS THIS CLIFFHANGER LET'S ALL GO ON STRIKE--
> 
> Oh wait I'm the author. Right. Well, just wait until the next set to find out what the hell is going on and OHMYGOD DID ANYONE PREDICT THIS?!
> 
> :P.
> 
> REMEMBER THIS IMPORTANT DETAIL: (and sorry about the caps) Harry and the Horcruxes have known each other for about 4/5 months at this point. So yeah, not dreadfully long--not enough for any sort of legitimate, steadfast loyalty in the horcruxes yet (except for Sloth, but he's had what 10 years and gaining?).


	131. Drabble CXXXI

* * *

 

 

Sloth’s hands made their way down to Harry’s shoulders. They steadied him—were not restraining in the least, thankfully—and despite their firm grip, the child found he could still shake himself loose if he wanted to. But he _did not_ want to.

Harry swallowed. Somehow, the idea of getting close to Gluttony _terrified_ him, and he had no idea why. He didn’t _want_ to be scared of Gluttony! The specter had always been so kind to him—in his mind the days where he spent time lounging in his room flickered through his thoughts.

But he _couldn’t_.

_Run! Run!_

 

* * *

 


	132. Drabble CXXXII

* * *

 

 

“S—Sloth!” was all Harry could stutter out. He spun around, small hands grasping at the black fabric of the soul piece’s robes. Said man allowed this and pulled him closer, offering the comfort and safety that was expected.

“You see?” Sloth said, “You see what you’ve done? Did you really expect to get away with it?”

“What’s going on, Sloth,” Lust demanded, more of a statement than a question.

Instead of answering, Sloth chuckled.

Greed decided to reply. “The body remembers what the mind does not…” he murmured.

“Indeed. Though in this case, I do believe it is _comprehends_.”

 

* * *

 


	133. Drabble CXXXIII

* * *

 

 

Harry whimpered. “Sloth—“he choked,”—Sloth, why am I—why—ah—“

“Hush,” whispered Sloth. He maneuvered the child behind him, allowing the tight grip to remain on his clothes.

In the meantime, all of the apparitions stood to attention, eyes sharp and faces somber. Tom had stood up from his seat.

“ _Sloth_ ,” Tom snarled, “ _what_ have you done _now_ —“

“I didn’t do anything, dearest Envy,” he replied. “I’m honestly surprised that you still have a body right now. I guess that just goes to show how stubborn Harry’s loyalty is—mmm… yes, I wonder how long it’ll last.”

 

* * *

 


	134. Drabble CXXXIV

* * *

 

 

“ _What did you tell him,_ ” Tom snapped. He made a move forward, but that only caused Harry to whimper again from his place behind Sloth.

“Everything,” the man answered casually. “ _Everything_ , but that has nothing to do with the situation now. If anything, it’s your fault—all of you, that is. You think you could continue on with a quick obliviate? A little memory editing? Well, let me tell you this, then—it wouldn’t take much effort at all to undo any of _your_ cute spell work. Not much effort at all, if it’s for Harry.”

“You—“

Sloth smirked.

 

* * *

 


	135. Drabble CXXXV

* * *

 

 

“I said so in the beginning, didn’t I? Harry is _mine_.”

By now, Greed had told Lust in inconspicuous murmurs what was going on. They both looked resigned.

Surprisingly, it was _Wrath_ who cut in.

“You’re not going to help us,” he practically growled.

“No,” replied the eldest, “I’m not. You expect me to _help you_ , after you’ve caused so much trouble for me? If it was up to me, I’d have been sound asleep, protections still intact and little Harry’s magic _not_ traumatized. But you know, the world doesn’t work like that—so why offer my services at all?”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SET 27! AND THE SLOTH FANBASE IS BUILDING!
> 
> Yess....
> 
> In other news, Harry is hysterical, Sloth knows everything, everyone else is clueless, and the WW is probably a mess but we don't get any chance to see that............ yet.
> 
> (That is a seriously long wait for that yet though).


	136. Drabble CXXXVI

* * *

 

 

“So what, you’re on Pride’s side now?” Gluttony accused, bristling as he understood the magnitude of the situation. “You’re going to side with the very _thing_ that tore apart his _soul_ for immortality? Now that I think about it—that’s rather counterproductive, isn’t it?”

“Nothing else matters, other than Harry’s life,” Sloth said without missing a beat. “You think I’m _like_ you? I’m not. I have no _need_ for Pride, or any of you actually—I’m _complete_. Harry _completes_ me. And if any of you, be it our main soul piece or all of you at once, dare to—”

 

* * *

 


	137. Drabble CXXXVII

* * *

 

 

“ _Arrogance!_ ” Wrath boomed. “Just because you’re the eldest, you think you’re _better_? That you’re _different_? We’re _all_ horcruxes! We’re _all_ less than a whole! The fact that _you_ think you’re _not_ —insanity! Who are _you_ to—“

“Wrath,” Lust interrupted, “he isn’t lying, nor is he insane.”

“…What…?”

“As far as I can tell, his soul shard has somewhat merged with his host’s. It acts as a substitute for the main soul—“

“In other words,” Greed swallowed, “if Lord Voldemort were destroyed, Sloth would not be. He is our exception… fitting punishment for us, for violating the soul.”

 

* * *

 


	138. Drabble CXXXVIII

* * *

 

 

Long after Sloth had ascended the stairs with Harry in his grasp back to their shared room, the soul pieces all met in Lust’s room, brooding on the revelation.

“All that we wanted,” Wrath breathed in disbelief, “ _everything_ that we desired—but _one_ thing, and it is _him_ that gets it!”

Tom looked away.

“The lucky one,” Gluttony sighed bitterly.

Lust stayed silent. Greed shut his eyes.

“And what will we do now?” It didn’t matter who asked it—the question was mutually thought of amongst themselves anyway.

“Plan B,” Tom declared.

“We don’t _have_ a plan B,” sneered Greed.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HINTS GALORE IN THIS DRABBLE.
> 
> See if you can figure them out ;)


	139. Drabble CXXXIX

* * *

 

 

Tom glared at his fellow soul piece. “We make one,” he spat, “for what else is there to do? If we don’t have Sloth, there is nothing. Might as well make a new plan.”

“And how long until Pride notices us?” Gluttony asked softly, “how long until he returns? We purposefully blocked ourselves off from him—none of us know whether he is gaining power or even back already.”

“But _he_ can’t notice _us_ , either. We have the advantage,” reasoned Tom, “so we must do whatever necessary to _keep_ it.”

“We need Harry,” Lust voiced the unspoken hurdle, “The Boy-Who-Lived.”

 

* * *

 


	140. Drabble CXL

* * *

 

 

“And how are we going to get him? He can hardly stand to be within a _meter_ of us,” Wrath sighed angrily, “not to mention his _guard dog_ Sloth.”

“Sloth said we could use him,” Gluttony shrugged.

“He is an unpredictable factor,” declared Greed, cutting off all other argument. “No matter what, we can’t do _anything_. We have no information, no sway, and if we make a step forward we could just as well be taking two steps back. Let us wait, and see what the boy does.”

“This is a _bad_ idea,” muttered Wrath.

But there were no objections.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set 28! Yeah!
> 
> By the way Wrath is coming soon, like within the next 2 sets or something. Anyone who has a Wrath question during this time relevant to the whole meeting, please ask now :) Otherwise we'll be quickly moving in to his ability and goals, I think.
> 
> If you have any other questions about the other horcruxes, including Pride I guess, especially after this development, feel free to ask away!
> 
> And yes there is a lot of foreshadowing.


	141. Drabble CXLI

* * *

 

 

While most of the specters (including Tom) had their doubts on whether or not Harry—though in all likeliness, _Sloth,_ because an eleven year old calling shots was just about as ridiculous as the amount of  stupidity in the world, even if he was the Boy-Who-Lived—would make a move any time soon, they were, admittedly, pleasantly surprised when he did… _within the week_.

“Talk about determination,” Greed had commented.

And it was true. Through careful efforts, the dysfunctional family had managed to figure out that Harry could handle up to two apparitions in the same room, maximum… but improving.

 

* * *

 


	142. Drabble CXLII

* * *

 

 

There were, of course, restrictions. The first day Harry had tried to get close to one of them—it had been Greed, to resume lessons—he had hardly made it to a half meter before scrambling for Sloth, who stayed by his side despite the casual complaints here and there of using energy _standing_ instead of lying in bed.

So Harry couldn’t get very close, but he was _trying_ —impressive in itself, considering what he was working _against_ was his very magical core and the instincts that came along with it.

His sudden early magical awareness didn’t make it better.

 

* * *

 


	143. Drabble CXLIII

* * *

 

 

Another touchy subject, especially around Lust, was Harry’s eyes. It wasn’t that they changed color or anything, or shape or size or sharpness… but all the same, there was a quality within them that hadn’t been there before.

 _Fear_.

Lust, with his ability, was particularly sensitive to _whatever_ lied in Harry’s heart now, though the other horcruxes had no clue as to what _whatever_ was. Still, it was uncomfortable to meet the boy’s eyes, and they carefully avoided such situations like people sometimes consciously avoided cracks.

Sloth thought it was hilarious, which was incredibly offensive because no one knew why.

 

* * *

 


	144. Drabble CXLIV

* * *

 

 

Speaking of Sloth and who-knew-what things that went on inside his head—the whole _I know something you don’t_ smug look still grated on the soul pieces’ nerves, but at least they were used to it by now—unlike what he originally predicted about Tom, Tom’s body did not disappear.

In fact, it grew _more stable_ , no longer flickering between intangible and tangible. Of course, only Sloth knew what this meant—Greed could hazard a wild guess, and whatever Lust saw was confusing enough to bring a frown to the normally calm specter’s face—but he wasn’t willing to share.

 

* * *

 


	145. Drabble CXLV

* * *

 

 

Harry’s magic was also fluctuating. As he didn’t have a wand, it _would_ have just been an uncommon case, but because he had been practicing wandless magic to great success, it _didn’t_ make any sense. The best guess anyone could make was something to do with the ritual, and by _anyone_ that was _anyone minus Sloth_.

Gluttony noted one day that the curious gaze the eldest soul piece occasionally had on his face while watching Harry was comparable to a child watching a burning flame—as if something amazing in its trivial simplicity was happening, right before his very eyes.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :) We're on set 29 now! (yay)
> 
> It's been awhile since we've had some non-dialogue drabbles, so I thought a change would be nice. Also, mini time skip! A couple weeks are passing now (so 2 to 3, maybe even 4). 
> 
> Again, if you've got any questions, feel free to ask!


	146. Drabble CXLVI

* * *

 

 

Of course, seeking intellectual gain, Greed was the first to break the barrier that had built up between Sloth and the rest of the soul pieces.

“What do you see that fascinates you so, Sloth?” he asked, gazing in the direction of his brother in an attempt to see what he was seeing.

It wasn’t anything amazing at all—just Harry taking notes on temporary shields.

Greed almost thought the overprotective man wasn’t going to answer, until he smirked. “What I see… is the most brilliant potential of the century. And it grows, so very rapidly, _wildly_ , untouched and infinite.”

 

* * *

 


	147. Drabble CXLVII

* * *

 

 

“That sounds like exaggeration at its finest,” Wrath sneered. All of the soul pieces were present, though they kept their distance and as such Harry stayed oblivious and calm.

“You asked,” Sloth said simply. “It’s a marvelous sight though—a boundless, raw, diamond in the rough, who will perhaps defy our common sense and refine _itself_. I admit, I am no seer, but there is only one path from here—so absurd I can only see the next ten meters ahead, but it’s something.”

“I didn’t expect you were one for riddles,” Gluttony noted.

Sloth looked at Tom. “Probably not.”

 

* * *

 


	148. Drabble CXLVIII

* * *

 

 

He didn’t expect to find the boy here. He should’ve turned around and left—leave his presence unknown—but Wrath wondered, as he saw Harry’s fists clench around the steel fence of the balcony, if he really had any choice in that matter.

“You’re a troublesome little brat, you know,” he said, breaking the silence. He found he couldn’t leave.

Harry bit his lip and turned to him. “Yeah,” he whispered, “I think that too. But… these past few weeks made me do some thinking. So I’m sorry in advance if I get worse.”

Wrath snorted. “Funny thing to say.”

 

* * *

 


	149. Drabble CXLIX

* * *

 

 

“There’s something inside of me that shakes and flinches in fear when I’m around you,” Harry confessed, the _you_ implying all of them. “And I don’t think I like it.”

“It’s sensible, since Sloth’s told you the whole story,” Wrath muttered, leaning up against the wall and not completely sure why he was having this conversation. “Normal reaction for a human; normal reaction for a brat.”

“He’s told me, but I don’t think it’s the whole story.”

“Oh?” the specter raised a brow, “you think your guard dog’s lying to you?”

“Not lying… I just can’t understand what’s left unsaid.”

 

* * *

 


	150. Drabble CL

* * *

 

 

“When the hell did eleven year olds begin to get introspective,” grumbled Wrath, “not counting myself, all the eleven year olds _I_ knew were snot-nosed, irritating little piece of shits… wouldn’t have even _thought_ of the idea that they didn’t understand anything, nevermind _an idea_.”

Harry tried to hide a smile. “Sorry, I guess.”

“I hate people who apologize,” Wrath said immediately, “maybe even more than people who _never_ apologize.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t push your fucking luck,” he hissed angrily. “You’re here to—“

“ _Sorry_.” And something in the way Harry said it made Wrath pause, anger slipping away like stars.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set 30, I believe. Sorry for the late update btw; my nap turned into a 12 hour rest xD.
> 
> And now we get Wrath. And more dialogue. I hope that's alright xD. -is running out of drabbles again-
> 
> AND HE CURSES BECAUSE HE'S A TEENAGER AND TEENAGERS TEND TO CURSE.
> 
> Edit: Oh yeah; just wanted to say to watch the tags ^ of this story for future reference. They might be changing soon (added and subtracted), but I'm not sure when. It depends on how the plot shifts.


	151. Drabble CLI

* * *

 

 

Harry turned to face the soul piece. His shoulders were quivering, hands clenched in tight fists, and there was a tremor in his frame that wasn’t visible to the sense of sight. Wrath didn’t want to know what was in his eyes.

“I was happy when you all took me in,” he began, “and I was happy when you answered when I called you Marvolo. I was happy when you all taught me. And I was even happy when Tom fought with Greed, because—“

Wrath didn’t like where this was going.

“And I’m _still_ happy,” Harry mumbled, “right here.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These drabbles are a really good way to learn roman numerals...


	152. Drabble CLII

* * *

 

 

“Enjoy it while it lasts, brat,” Wrath found himself saying, “happiness doesn’t last. It never does. Don’t delude yourself into thinking you can keep it with you forever. That will get you _killed_ , best case scenario.”

“I did some thinking, this whole time,” Harry swallowed, “the whole time I couldn’t talk to any of you without getting scared. And I was—Sloth told me—I—“

“Don’t stutter and finish your damn thought,” growled the soul piece, getting impatient.

Harry took in a deep breath. “I know I can’t keep it… but I’d like to protect it, if I can.”

 

* * *

 


	153. Drabble CLIII

* * *

 

 

“Didn’t I just say that’d get you killed?”

“We’ll all die eventually, why not die for something I believe in?”

The words sounded odd coming out of a child’s mouth. It was practical—too jaded, too pessimistic with an irritating spark of indignant determination and hope that Wrath wanted to chew up and spit right back out.

“I won’t,” he bit out, “Voldemort won’t. We’re immortal.”

Harry smiled, a bit too old, a bit too serene, a bit too small. The word was familiar to him, only in Sloth’s murmurs. “Then will you teach me how to protect your immortality?”

 

* * *

 


	154. Drabble CLIV

* * *

 

 

_Everything that we want. Everything that we desire._

_And yet…_

“Brat, you’re asking the wrong person. Go bother Gluttony or something.”

“Really?” Harry tilted his head, “I thought you’d be the perfect one to ask. Gluttony might be older, but _you’re_ the one who wants to protect, right? I thought it would be good if I learned it from someone who was already doing it.”

“ _Protect_?” Wrath choked, “ _me?_ I’m not sure if you’re stupid or you’re insane. Probably stupid.”

“Maybe stupid, but I’m not wrong.”

“Someone that only destroys can’t _protect_ ,” he snarled, the words coming out viciously bitter.

 

* * *

 


	155. Drabble CLV

* * *

 

 

“Sloth says you need power to protect people,” Harry recited dutifully, “and if you can destroy things, that means you have power, right? So why not?”

“ _Protecting_ something is shielding it from harm,” Wrath argued, forgetting that he was talking to a child, “And you can’t protect something when _you’re_ the harm!”

“I never saw you that way,” Harry said quietly. He began to take slow steps forward, closing the gap as best as he could. “You don’t want to hurt them. So why would you?”

“ _Because I have no choice!_ ” yelled the specter, “ _because that is who I am!”_

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SNAP WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN HARRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING WRATH WHY ARE YOU NOT DOING ANYTHING WHAT.
> 
> AND WHERE IS SLOTH.
> 
> ^ Valid questions, I swear.
> 
> If /you/ have any other questions (or the exact same questions, only feeling they need to be answered ASAP), feel free to ask! I know I'm saying that a lot recently, but that's only because these recent chapters have been quite plot-y and have a lot of "unsaid but still very important" parts. If you're just guessing/wondering/wanna ramble about what you think is going to go down, feel free to!
> 
> On another note, yes people are still asking and yes I'm still answering via comments :) As always, check the previous set's comment section to check them out! They're usually on the last drabble of the set, in this case drabble 150, but sometimes it's on other drabbles too :P. 
> 
> Edit: I want to be as interactive as possible with you guys in case you have any questions, just because this is... y'know, in drabble format--and strangely enough it's a plot-y story. In drabble format. O_o
> 
> If you press the "Entire Work" button and /then/ press the comments, you can see all of them! Just gotta flip to the right page. Probably best to start from the last--that's usually what I do.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	156. Drabble CLVI

* * *

 

 

“I don’t think so,” Harry disagreed, “I think you’re very nice. Nicer than Lust.”

“ _You’re wrong_ ,” spat Wrath, though in the back of his mind he knew, with a growing, ominous sense of dread, exactly what the child was talking about. _The better word is ‘kind’._

“I’m not,” he disagreed again, “I’m _not_. You won’t hurt me. _I know that_. I know you won’t, because you’re not that type of person—you can _choose_. You won’t hurt me, because you don’t have to.”

“ _That_ is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever fucking heard— _don’t be so arrogant, fucking brat—_ “

 

* * *

 


	157. Drabble CLVII

* * *

 

 

Harry, still shaking, still trembling with every step he took forward, reached out his hands. Wrath could only watch in growing horror as the boy’s hands touched his own, slipping right through, and the horcrux thought it would end right there and the child would back away but instead, he took the Gaunt ring in between his small fingers, sliding it off of Wrath’s own finger before holding it up.

“I’ll prove it to you,” he whispered, the tremor clear in his voice.

He slipped the too-big ring onto his finger.

Wrath stood frozen, waiting for the inevitable dead body.

 

* * *

 


	158. Drabble CLVIII

* * *

 

 

He waited for the thump of the corpse hitting the ground, the still and suffocating silence, without breath and without movement. He waited for the corrosion he knew he would see—black spreading from the finger to the palm to the wrist, to the forearm up the shoulder and then to the rest of the body like a virus.

He waited for Death to come and steal the boy’s soul away.

He waited, and his soul shard screamed and cried and mocked, laughed and grinned and _burned_ —because he was Wrath. He would kill again, rage _again_ —

It never came.

 

* * *

 


	159. Drabble CLIX

* * *

 

 

Harry had no idea what he was doing. For one, this was _Wrath_ , the most standoffish and dangerous soul piece besides _Tom_. He had no idea what he was saying either—but it sounded right, coming out of his mouth, and even though his magic quivered and demand he turn tail and run, his heartbeat proved a comforting quick-paced pulse to steady his resolve.

He wanted, _so, so badly_ for things to go back to normal. But over the past few weeks stuck in fear and longing he had realized that ‘normal’ had to change.

And Harry grew with it.

 

* * *

 


	160. Drabble CLX

* * *

 

 

It was probably the sense of _wanting something_ that you had before but might not have in the near future that really pushed him off the metaphorical cliff. Harry had always been unsure of himself, for what he was rather sure to be forever, and he would’ve gone on in silence, biting his tongue on what he wanted to say, if it hadn’t been for Sloth.

“ _…only power, and those too weak to seek it.”_

“ _…weak to seek it_.”

“… _weak_ …”

Harry had realized it wasn’t just about raw power; it was about choices, and those too weak to make them.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... here we have it. Admittedly one of my favorite lines of Harry's (oh god but I'm the author doesn't that make it sound arrogant now? Somehow I amaze myself with the things I think up of-----no seriously just ignore me I'll go hide in a corner again because I'm out of drabbles. Pls don't throw rocks.)
> 
> But honestly, choices choices choices. I can definitely relate. I feel like everyone can relate. Hard choices, easy choices, simple choices, complex choices. We make them all the time--every day, every night, second to minute to hour to day. Sometimes we don't think about them, sometimes we do, but in the end we're always making them. Or, maybe, in some cases, NOT making them... but that in itself is a 'choice'.
> 
> Harry, as a child, and not just any child but also one who's seen a bit more to life than most should at that age, is looking at things from a very simplistic perspective (as odd as it sounds since he's being very observative and inferring a lot of things). It's sort of the view point we would have if we took out all of those "BUT WHAT ABOUT..."s. 
> 
> He's basically thinking this: if you can destroy things, you have power. If you have power, you can protect things, even the very same things you usually destroy. Simple as that--you just choose one of the two, and there you go! And if you can't choose, well, why not? If you're in the position of power to be able to make the choice, then choose! If you can't choose, if you choose not to because you're scared of making the choice, then doesn't that mean your will is weak?
> 
> Sloth's influence, with a bit of his own self in there as well :)
> 
> ...Yeah I wasn't joking about earlier. I'm kinda outta drabbles. Again. Give me a day or two..........
> 
> Edit: put my crap together and pumped out some more drabbles. WE'RE IN THE SAFE ZONE FOR A FEW MORE DAYS. lol.


	161. Drabble CLXI

* * *

 

 

When the familiar ominous feeling of being _outside his body_ but _not_ filled him, Harry wondered if there was something he had to do. He saw through his eyes, but felt like he could just as well see _behind_ him, where his gaze did not reach, simultaneously.

It was like his senses could reach every nook and cranny of the room—filling him with an awareness that Harry knew wasn’t normal.

But if that awareness allowed him to see the mysterious chains, then that was okay. He’d accept it, if only for the opportunity to protect those he cared about.

 

* * *

 


	162. Drabble CLXII

* * *

 

 

He had an inkling of what Wrath’s ability was from Tom. Before the ritual, the youngest soul piece had mentioned once or twice how his brother’s ability was the most _offensive_ amongst the horcruxes, and even Pride himself did not have such a straightforward and dangerous ability.

From Greed he learned that the specific, special abilities they had stemmed from Lord Voldemort, who had wanted to place protections over the containers that would hold the shards of his soul.

From Lust, it was the little things—a word there, a glance here. But it was enough.

_Destruction. Corrosion._

_Power. Weakness._

 

* * *

 


	163. Drabble CLXIII

* * *

 

 

So when he saw the chains, specifically how they shackled Wrath’s wrists and wound about his hands, criss-crossing over the ring he saw never leave the specter’s finger, Harry knew he wanted them gone. Just like Tom, _Envy_ —whose chains looked terribly heavy and sad—the feeling of dread filled him again. No one deserved that fate. No one deserved these chains.

So he focused on the memory of _burning_ , of the tingle that would leap up his arm, and he reached out to free his guardian, taking the ring as an afterthought.

Harry figured Wrath wouldn’t believe him otherwise.

 

* * *

 


	164. Drabble CLXIV

* * *

 

 

Wrath didn’t know what the hell was going on. His eyes were locked on Harry’s hands, which contrary to his previous beliefs were _not_ blackened and shriveled—they were perfectly fine. Did his ability have a defect or something? Were Sloth’s protections _really_ that strong? _Why_ was the boy—

“Because you have a choice,” Harry said, insightful, childish eyes trained on his face. “You’ve always had one, I think. To destroy or to protect. You’ve just never had to choose one before.”

 _That… was true_ , admitted Wrath. That was ridiculously true. He had never thought of it that way before.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imo I love having these revelations--that something is more truthful than you'd ever thought it would be. It's just sort of a BAMMMM feeling. And because it's not too common, whenever I get it it's like "FACEPALM OMG HOW."
> 
> Okay I'm sorry back to posting the set.


	165. Drabble CLXV

* * *

 

 

And in that revelation, a warmth he had never felt before in his chest diffused throughout his whole spectral body. It was indescribable in how it affected him.

Wrath wanted it to be hotter—to scorch his insides with its comfort, to consume him, utterly _incinerate_ his entire being so he could be reborn from the ashes… _like a phoenix._

He almost laughed, the rapid fading of tension making him hysterical.

“I’ve always thought of myself to be a basilisk,” he said suddenly, knowing the boy wouldn’t understand him but—

“Basilisks protect things too,” Harry asserted. He wasn’t trembling anymore.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set 33!
> 
> Did anyone see what I did there ? :P. Couldn't resist adding something about the Chamber of Secrets, even if Harry doesn't know about it and it's to Wrath and not our favorite diary horcrux.
> 
> And isn't Harry an absolute sweetie omg. He's going to be a heartbreaker when he grows up, and not entirely all due to the fact that he'll have seven soul pieces of a magical genius and insanely possessive mastermind of a man around him either. 
> 
> Yeah things are gonna get fun! Not that they haven't been already...
> 
> Hey! Maybe we can actually get to the fluff and cuteness! WE CAN DO IT GUYS I CAN DO IT I HOPE. SO FAR AWAY BUT I WANT TO WRITE IT GAHH....
> 
> When do you guys think Harry is going to get his wand? ;)
> 
> AND WHEN IS WRATH GOING TO GET A BODY???? Hahaha did you think it would happen when Harry burned the chains again? nope.


	166. Drabble CLXVI

* * *

 

 

When Harry tried to give the ring back to Wrath, Wrath stopped him. “I think you would be better off keeping that with you for now, brat.”

“B—but it’s too big for my finger!” Despite the protest, the child flushed in earnest joy.

“You’re a wizard, aren’t you? Conjure a necklace.”

Harry did just that, and when he slipped the accessory on, Wrath thought offhandedly that it looked like it belonged there.

“Thank you, Marvolo,” the boy whispered when they made a move to leave the room.

I _should be thanking_ you _,_ Wrath thought.

But it was left unsaid.

 

* * *

 


	167. Drabble CLXVII

* * *

 

 

Sloth met them outside. He was leaning up against the wall looking utterly pleased with himself, and greeted Harry with calm affection. Surprisingly, he even gave a nod of acknowledgement to Wrath—though with the quirk of Harry’s lips, the boy obviously thought it was _approval_ instead.

In his hands was a _real_ thin silver chain, so his ward would not have to expend energy to keep the conjuration tangible. They quickly exchanged the necklace.

“You planned this,” Wrath muttered in disbelief.

Sloth ignored him. “How do you feel, Harry?”

Right on time, Harry yawned. “Like I need a nap.”

 

* * *

 


	168. Drabble CLXVIII

* * *

 

 

Back in the shared bedroom, Sloth tucked him and his ward in, pulling the covers up to wrap about them comfortably. Harry seemed to have been knocked out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Wrath shrugged. He relaxed on a chair, not very bothered by the fact that the two occupants of the room were to be fast asleep and leaving him solely awake. He couldn’t go very far from the ring, but that had been the whole purpose of giving it to Harry—staying without needing an excuse, other than why Harry had the ring at all.

 

* * *

 


	169. Drabble CLXIX

* * *

 

 

“I think I like you,” Sloth said all of a sudden. Wrath thought he would’ve been asleep by now. “You’re not troublesome at all, unlike that brat Envy.”

“Don’t call Envy a brat,” he tried to growl, but it ended up sounding like a grunt. Wrath was too content to put too much bite in his words.

“Harry made the right choice, choosing you.”

The sitting specter paused. “…What do you mean?” He had a feeling that the eldest meant something other than the obvious.

Sloth smirked. “Close your eyes and rest for awhile. You’ll see when you wake up.”

 

* * *

 


	170. Drabble CLXX

* * *

 

 

When Harry woke up, he felt refreshed, thought still a bit tired. And warm—he was a whole load of that—but it was to be expected whenever Sloth slept beside him. The man’s skin was cold to the touch, but any prolonged contact with Harry had it easily heated up and soon warm enough to share the heat.

He struggled to worm his way out of the tight hold, and managed to somewhat sit up. Glancing around the room, Harry wondered where Wrath was.

His eyes fell on the chair.

“ _Sloth! Wake up! Wrath has—Wrath has a body!”_

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here's set 34 c:
> 
> Last set I had a comment asking about chains. For those of you who are interested, it's on drabble 165--a rather long reply actually, but I'd like to think the length is worth the content.
> 
> Wrath gets a body :D


	171. Drabble CLXXI

* * *

 

 

Wrath flexed a hand, moving his fingers and peering at how the light from the window touched his skin. It had been a very long time since he’d had a body…

Then he glanced at the boy who had given it to him. Perhaps this was why he was so special—because Harry Potter certainly was _something else_. He wondered for a split second if the boy was even _human_ , but that was a ludicrous thought considering. _Of course he was human_. What else could he _be_?

“Fabulous,” Sloth yawned, “now we have a guard dog... Go play with him.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Classic Sloth... ./sweatdrop


	172. Drabble CLXXII

* * *

 

 

Wrath twitched at the reference to his earlier name calling. _How_ Sloth found out about that when all he did was follow Harry around and take the spontaneous nap here and there, he didn’t know… nor did he _want_ to know, actually. If he found out, he feared he’d go insane with it.

The no-longer-specter turned to look at Harry again, which was a brutal mistake. The boy was looking at him like an eager puppy, sort of hesitant and waiting for permission whilst brimming with excitement. _Merlin’s pants_ … There was no way he could refuse a look like _that_.

 

* * *

 


	173. Drabble CLXXIII

* * *

 

 

Against his better judgment as well as roughly sixteen living years of total physical isolation, Wrath reached out— _not a far distance at all_ , the soul piece found himself thinking, _well, not as if I’m_ pleased _that he can be so close_ —and, with the caution one usually used with a wounded animal, gently ran his fingers through Harry’s hair in a somewhat awkward display of affection.

And Wrath figured he did _something_ right, since Harry was smiling and there was that aching, horridly wonderful warmth in his chest again.

Only this time, the feeling never faded away. He settled.

 

* * *

 


	174. Drabble CLXXIV

* * *

 

 

Something clicked into place then, an odd feeling of _life_ running through his veins, so prominent and foreign—and _oh, had he ever felt this before?—_ that Wrath could feel all of his extremities and recognize the cleansing of each and every drop of blood in his body. Unlike the warmth, it was gone in the next moment, but just the mere memory of it had him closing his eyes and breathing in deeply.

 _He felt alive again_.

“Marvolo?” Harry asked curiously.

 “I think I’d like to keep you,” he whispered.

“Mmm, okay, but you’ll need to share with Sloth.”

 

* * *

 


	175. Drabble CLXXV

* * *

 

 

“Did he claim you first?” Wrath asked in a mutter. His body was utterly languid in the plush cushion of the seat.

“Yes,” replied Harry seriously.

The soul piece thought about it for a bit before shrugging. It was just slightly troublesome, and all Sloth did was sleep all day anyway—at least, that was what he _wanted_ to do—how bad could _sharing_ be? Besides, Wrath couldn’t be with Harry every second of the day. Sloth could take the other half.

“Then I suppose I’ll have to share.”

The child beamed, and the previous _click_ locked snug into place.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can't go through these sets without adding hints of Sloth x Harry fluff can I... but I think we all deserve some cuteness after all the drama we've had. Yay!
> 
> Oh Wrath... I hope you guys are coming to love him as much as I am :D
> 
> AND PLANS. OH GOD PLANS. 
> 
> Pride  
> Sloth X  
> Lust  
> Gluttony  
> Greed  
> Wrath X  
> Envy *
> 
> Who will be next? TAKE YOUR GUESS!!!!


	176. Drabble CLXXVI

* * *

 

 

They stayed in the room for some while yet, Wrath relaxing and idly petting Harry’s hair as the boy shared his seat while reading the large tome on his lap. It was somewhat worrisome how at ease the child was in this pattern—weren’t eleven year olds supposed to be outside, getting lots of exercise or some other sort of rot?—but Harry just smiled.

“I just let Sloth sleep if I can’t join him myself,” he said, “and then when he wakes up later he takes me out to the gardens. I can do whatever I want out there.”

 

* * *

 


	177. Drabble CLXXVII

* * *

 

 

“Oh?” drawled Wrath.

“Mmhm. I’ve been getting really good at making the flowers bloom! Sloth says soon I might be able to cheer them up if they get too droopy; though—“Harry lowered his volume to a childish whisper,”—I don’t know how he knows. He usually just naps in the shade all the time. I don’t mind though.”

Wrath snorted. Sloth _would_.

“And I’m not playing alone most of the time anyway,” continued Harry, “because the tree sprites and flower fairies like to come out and play too!”

“Learn anything?”

“Loads! …But they won’t teach me how to fly...”

 

* * *

 


	178. Drabble CLXXVIII

* * *

 

 

“As they were right to refuse to do,” Wrath said firmly. “Perhaps later. Even with your magical awareness, it’d take you some time to master, and the strain won’t be healthy at a young age. It took me a week to learn, and another two to perfect.”

Harry’s eyes shined. “Marvolo, you know how to fly?!”

“I believe Gluttony and Lust learned of a better way,” Wrath waved off nonchalantly, “but yes.”

“A—“

“No, I won’t teach you.”

Seeing the dismissive expression on Wrath’s face, Harry pouted but gave up his mini-quest. _For now._

“Hmm… what about hovering?”

“No.”

 

* * *

 


	179. Drabble CLXXIX

* * *

 

 

“Don’t ask Greed either,” Wrath followed up without missing a beat. He didn’t mention that it’d be far too difficult for Harry to ask any of the other horcruxes… _anything,_ which the boy looked grateful for, but it was better to cover all of his bases while they were on the topic.

Harry nodded, and the subject was closed.

With that, the rest of noontime continued without much of anything important happening. Around one, Dipsy popped in with a lunch for both Harry and Wrath, as well as a small porcelain bowl charmed to stay hot until Sloth woke up.

 

* * *

 


	180. Drabble CLXXX

* * *

 

 

They left the room at around two, when the eldest blearily blinked himself awake, took a look at the affectionate sight before him, smirked, and got up, wordlessly beckoning Harry with a wave to save his page and come outside to enjoy the sun and fresh air.

Wrath followed a little distance behind.

When they got outside, Sloth predictably took a seat underneath a large oak tree, and Harry darted off to the pond. Wrath wondered if he should go with him.

“He’s fine,” rumbled Sloth with a yawn. “My, you _are_ protective. I won’t doubt Harry’s judgment ever again.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause when it all boils down to it, Harry's still an eleven year old kid *A*
> 
> CLASSIC SLOTH. NAPPING EVERYWHERE LIKE A BOSS.


	181. Drabble CLXXXI

* * *

 

 

Wrath blinked. “I thought it was _your_ plan.”

“Oh, it was. But it was also based on whatever subconscious thoughts Harry had, which I read to find out who was best to start with. Envy was an unexpected byproduct of my awakening—bull-headed child is _incomplete_ , I don’t see what Harry sees in him, and don’t look at me like _that_ —so I’d rather be prepared for the next one. Thus, well, _you_.”

“Would you _stop_ insulting Envy already?!” Wrath snarled, but paused and forced himself to calm as he was curious about whatever Sloth had to say. “…And why…”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez. We haven't seen Tom in /ages/ and he's STILL getting picked on!


	182. Drabble CLXXXII

* * *

 

 

"He’s fine now, isn’t he?” Sloth said rather suddenly, waving in the direction Harry had run off in. They could hear him rustling about, quietly talking with the sprites and other harmless supernatural creatures usually found in domestic places.

“I don’t… _understand_ what you mean,” admitted Wrath like it was difficult to say.

“His magic. It’s stopped fluctuating,” the eldest casually replied. “Isn’t my plan brilliant?”

“… _Are you telling me that—_ “

“Envy couldn’t be used because I don’t like the way he’s acting,” interrupted Sloth, “I don’t care what he has planned, as long as Harry isn’t a casualty.”

 

* * *

 


	183. Drabble CLXXXIII

* * *

 

 

“Doesn’t he already have a body?” Wrath muttered.

“Two parts,” drawled the eldest. “One, physical body, yes. Two, well… I’ll leave that for _you_ to figure out. I’m sure Lust could tell you though—that is, if you want to reveal it to him. You’re welcome, by the way. Just so you know. Older brothers have to look out for their younger siblings.”

“Don’t _patronize_ me,” snapped the other. “…Why me?”

“You were there, right time right place,” Sloth shrugged, “and Harry’s feelings fit. I may be brilliant, but that child is on a whole other level in insane plans.”

 

* * *

 


	184. Drabble CLXXXIV

* * *

 

 

“ _Excuse me_?”

“Execution, I mean. I’m sure you’ve already realized it—that boy is going to be a _monster_ when he grows up—“

“So what you’re saying is you saw the opportunity, made a plan from it, and had an eleven year old child execute the whole thing.”

“Didn’t even need to do anything,” Sloth said smugly, “Harry and I are just _on that level_.”

Wrath felt a headache coming on. “Sloth?”

“Yes, dearest brother?”

“ _Don’t take credit for something you didn’t do!_ ”

Sloth was taken aback with how fast his fellow horcrux changed from calm to spittering fire.

 

* * *

 


	185. Drabble CLXXXV

* * *

 

 

“Harry was probably halfway through whatever he was doing, and you just decided to slap a ‘PLAN’ label on it!”

 _Oops_. Sloth shrugged. “Seems I’m caught. But that isn’t the strategy you know—I won’t leave it entirely up to my vessel.”

“ _Clearly_ —“sneered the younger soul piece,”—whatever evil scheme you have is so advanced, you can only see the next _ten meters_ ahead.”

 _Looks like I_ am _caught_. Sloth made a sound at the back of his throat. “It’s amusing to watch you all squirm.”

Wrath sighed. “At least tell me you’ve thought out the rest?”

“I have.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit late on the set today but I'm mentally exhausted, x_o. First with staying up late last night to finish up Breathing In (and posting it! SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION ALERT), and then with the test today.... ahhh so nice to get that over with!
> 
> But now I have a confession. 
> 
> We're almost out of drabbles again.
> 
> .........I'm not sure if I can pull any more out of the clutter that is my mind without taking a day or two to do it. If, after the next set, I don't update, that's what happened. I'll be back on daily updates after I get more! 
> 
> Anyway that's just a possibility--giving a heads up so you know where I've disappeared to if I do so disappear! Thanks guys :)


	186. Drabble CLXXXVI

* * *

 

 

“… _Other_ than how to best irritate your fellow horcruxes?” asked Wrath once they were back inside for dinner. The question had come to him in a brilliant, facepalm-worthy revelation—this _was_ Sloth after all. Who knew what his priorities were.

“Yes yes, I have it all covered,” drawled Sloth, “all _you_ have to do is play along.”

“ _You jest_.”

“Not at all. If you’re going to have a body, you’re going to be useful—oh, _don’t look at your older brother like that_ —all you have to do is protect Harry.”

“ _And you,_ while you both take naps?”

“Of course.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLASSIC SLOTH. Even I can't tell what he's thinking... ./sweatdrop


	187. Drabble CLXXXVII

* * *

 

 

Wrath gave up. There was no telling _what_ Sloth was thinking—best go along with it and forget that he ever _had_ the insane idea to dissect his older brother’s plot process. And, of course, the fact that he got some of it _right_ by trying to be sarcastic.

He didn’t want to know how doomed they were letting Sloth take charge.

And he definitely, _definitely_ didn’t want to know when ‘they’ became Sloth and Harry and all his other brothers—including himself—instead of when it was just _him_.

Wrath wasn’t used to having the same goals as others.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Or, in which Wrath isn't as naive as his honesty tends to make people think.
> 
> THIS IS IMPORTANT GUYS, so if you've got any questions, please ask.


	188. Drabble CLXXXVIII

* * *

 

 

…But that was how Wrath became the new guard dog. Not that he used or coined the term himself—Sloth thought it was hilarious, and that was all the better reason to detest it even more—but he found it wasn’t necessarily _false_.

He was guarding someone, true.

Without hurting them— _not that he figured Sloth would_ let _him hurt Harry in the first place,_ but still—true.

And somehow his vessel was in the hands of an eleven year old child. Around his neck. True.

Wrath wanted to ignore how none of those things infuriated him like they should.

 

* * *

 


	189. Drabble CLXXXIX

* * *

 

 

He met with Tom the third official day of having a body. Luckily the conditions allowed him to do so without much trouble—Tom was coincidentally in the room next to the unofficial training room, and he simply slipped out as Sloth demonstrated magic and just waited for Harry to _perform_ it.

 _Don’t think about the how and why_ , Wrath told himself.

“You’ve gotten a body, Wrath,” Tom observed, inclining his head in a wordless communication.

“All the better to overthrow Pride with, is it not, Envy?”

“It is,” agreed the younger, “but I wonder how Sloth let you through.”

 

* * *

 


	190. Drabble CXC

* * *

 

 

It was a pointed demand. Wrath felt obligated to reply. “He just… did. Apparently, his vessel chose me.”

“Harry,” Tom stated flatly.

“Yes…”

Tom turned away. But in the end, the soul piece of the Gaunt ring still knew him best. “You miss him?”

“He’s a child.”

“That’s not an answer, Envy.”

“Children… break so easily—“a pause,”— _they_ broke so easily.”

“Sloth doesn’t like you, but Harry does. Ironically, whose opinion matters more, do you think?” Wrath saw Tom tense. He continued. “I don’t know what Sloth has in store, but I think it’s best if _everyone_ takes part.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set 38! Been awhile since I've said the sets :P.
> 
> So, confrontation between Wrath and Envy! Who was waiting for it? xD It's not really a confrontation though--Tom's not angry, Wrath's not angry, and everything goes well... for once.


	191. Drabble CXCI

* * *

 

 

“You’re expecting a lot from us then,” said Tom.

“I am. And I doubt everyone is going to be pleased—especially you—but take my word for it, just this time if you must, Envy—“

“You’re calmer.”

“…Yes.”

“Because of that child.”

Wrath closed his eyes. “Yes.”

“I wonder how he got your loyalty.”

“Because _he is worth protecting_ , Envy,” said the older one quietly, “and you see it too, don’t you?”

Tom paused. Then, he threw his head back and laughed mercilessly. “I wonder, between you and I and Sloth, who is best to make the plans now?”  
  


* * *

 


	192. Drabble CXCII

* * *

 

 

The day was startlingly chilly in the house. Wrath had managed to figure out Harry and Sloth’s schedule by that point—some time outside, some study time inside, and then perhaps a nap. Somewhere in between would be a visit to one of the other soul pieces; Harry was still working on getting over his fear.

Wrath narrowed his eyes. Perhaps what needed to be done was—

But, no. Harry was just a child, no matter _what_ Sloth implied. There was no way he had the magical capacity for such a thing.

Sloth’s words came back. “ _Potential… and it grows…”_

 

* * *

 


	193. Drabble CXCIII

* * *

 

 

Wrath glanced at the child, who was cuddled next to Sloth in one of the plush sofas of the house.

 _There is a rift_ , he thought, _between the occupants and he now._ It was uncomfortable. He didn’t know where _anyone’s_ loyalties lied now, when before he thought he had a good idea. They were all the same, after all—predicting each other’s moves should’ve been simple.

But it wasn’t. Not with Harry in the equation.

Would the boy live, or die? Was anyone plotting his very death right this moment?

Would Wrath let it happen?

 _Loyalties…_ Wrath sighed with exhaustion.

 

* * *

 


	194. Drabble CXCIV

* * *

 

 

“Wrath,” a voice called from the doorway.

Three pairs of eyes glanced up.

“Lust!” Harry exclaimed, and shakily smiled from his place beside Sloth. The specter nodded in their direction.

“Brother, what would you have of me?”

The eldest’s eyes slid over to meet Wrath’s. “We would like to talk with you,” he said simply. His eyes flickered to Harry again, _specifically_ to the chain around his neck. “We’ll be in the next room.” Then he left.

No one spoke. Harry bit his lip. “…Marvolo?”

Wrath inclined his head. “I won’t be gone for long.”

The boy nodded in acceptance.

 

* * *

 


	195. Drabble CXCV

* * *

 

 

When Wrath left, Harry turned to look at Sloth. “They don’t like me anymore, do they?” he asked, surprisingly solemn.

Sloth snorted. “Mmm… your phrasing is too vague.”

“Am I not welcome here anymore?”

“What makes you say that?”

Harry paused, and then he began to speak. “No matter how hard I try, no matter how much I do, my magic won’t change… as if it’s waiting for something, a final step, until it will let anyone else close. Am I hated, for that? Am I no longer useful? When they look at me, what do they think?”

Sloth understood.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm not actually all back yet. There's still a couple of things needed to be taken care of, and I still don't have a good amount of drabbles to put on hold to resume daily updates. 
> 
> Sorry. I thought I'd at least post this set to show I'm still alive.
> 
> This story actually has... a deeper plot than I thought it would have now. It's sort of unnerving to find that I've made something go from plot-less to full-out PLOTPLOTPLOT PLOT EVERYWHEREEEEE!!!! ...I'm not quite sure what to think. But what's done is done, and I can't say I regret doing it in drabble format. This just tells me I might actually get this done! ...yippee.
> 
> On a side note, does anyone know Latin? Can anyone /help/ me with Latin? I just want to check a few things off Google Translate to not make a fool of myself, haha.
> 
> -
> 
> ALSO: SOPA! I'm sure you've heard. It's everywhere. While I'm uncomfortable advertising anything that's not mine (haha, but I mean it in more of a is-this-okay? to my readers than anything), this sort of crosses the line. I'll carefully reserve any of my opinions and just say, SOPA, AKA Stop Online Piracy Act, is quite possibly back. You can sign a petition against it on We The People (you'll need an account, and be older than 13), and you can certainly use Google to find out more about it.
> 
> Go get informed!


	196. Drabble CXCVI

* * *

 

 

“You worry too much for a child,” the man said.

“Because I’m scared,” Harry replied. “The house feels cold today, doesn’t it?”

“…You mean more so than usual.”

A smile, and a nod. It wasn’t an expression of joy. “I wonder what will happen, from now on… and it scares me. I want to talk with everyone again—Tom, Greed, Gluttony, Lust—but if I do, I wonder if it’ll still be the same.”

“Change is constant.”

“I wish it wasn’t,” Harry whispered.

Sloth sighed. “You know where your loyalties are, you’re determined to protect them. That’s good enough, no?”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles aren't back yet, but I'm still deciding on how I want to deal with the next part, so you get this for now. Might as well finish of to get to 200, right? :P


	197. Drabble CXCVII

* * *

 

 

“Ah, so here he is,” Greed murmured as soon as Wrath walked in the room. He eyed his brother soul piece with an unreadable sharp gaze. “Our esteemed younger brother, finally decided to join us have you?”

“Shut your mouth, Greed,” Tom sneered with more annoyance than bite.

“Respect your elders, Envy,” Gluttony shot back.

Lust closed his eyes and pretended that this wasn’t happening.

“Like you’ve done anything to _earn_ that respect—“

“Well, _you_ certainly haven’t been doing anything of note recently either, have you?”

“Last I remember _I_ was the one making plans—“

“Which all _fail_!”

 

* * *

 


	198. Drabble CXCVIII

* * *

 

 

“Like you could do any better, Greed!” Wrath joined the argument. “All _you_ do is sit around like the world is your throne!”

“ _What_ did you say to me _you_ —“

“All of you will either _shut up_ , or be _sealed up_ ,” Lust hissed. The room was instantly silent. “ _Good_. See to it that it _remains this way_. If I hear anymore of your bickering today, so pray to _Salazar_ I will _shove you back_ into your vessels and see to it you don’t escape for the remainder of the week!”

There were no objections.

Lust sighed in relief. “Now…”

 

* * *

 


	199. Drabble CXCIX

* * *

 

 

“What happened between you and Harry, Wrath?”

It wasn’t an entirely unexpected question. “We… talked,” he replied, struggling to choose his words because they sounded so _insignificant_ compared to what had happened.

“Was that all? Are you sure?”

Wrath frowned. “…Lust?”

The elder brother sighed. “You don’t know. Of course you didn’t know…”

Wrath didn’t know if he _wanted_ to now. He groaned. “What did Sloth pull _this_ time?”

The soul pieces shared a look. “You’re complete now,” Greed said, breaking the silence. “Lust sees it. Your heart is whole—like Sloth’s. Somehow, _some_ way, our cute little brat managed it.”

 

* * *

 


	200. Drabble CC

* * *

 

 

“Then the question is, did he consciously do it? Or not?” Tom prompted. “I don’t think he could’ve.”

There was a pause. “Sloth?” Gluttony asked.

Wrath felt like the world just slapped him in the face. “ _That’s_ what he was talking about!” he hissed all of a sudden. “ _That’s_ what it was! He _knew_!”

“There’s little he _doesn’t_ know, it seems,” Greed muttered mockingly off to the side.

“Wrath?”

“He said—there were two phases, first a body, then… something else. That Lust could tell—and Harry’s magic… but it stopped… what—“

“In conclusion, Sloth’s an arse,” proclaimed Greed.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set 40! We're finally here. Again, not back to daily updates again, but it was uncomfortable leaving it at 195 lol. So here.
> 
> Last 100 we got Sloth! This 100 we still get Sloth, only this time revelations instead of a body. lol
> 
> Okay I'm going to hide in a corner now ;~; Sorry I'm taking so long to return, there's a lot of stuff going on... I'll still find time to answer questions if you have them though. kthxbai


	201. Drabble CCI

* * *

 

 

Lust sighed.

“That’s a little vague,” Gluttony pointed out, “mind explaining?”

“It’s simple, isn’t it?” the soul piece of the diadem drawled. “He’s using us to balance his vessel. The ritual magic tampered with our brat’s magical growth cycle, which is a problem since he’s already magically powerful anyway, so he’s using the process of giving us a body to balance it.”

Silence. Then, “Balance?”

“Like exercise,” Greed nodded. “If his vessel’s magic is focused on doing _something else_ , it’s not cooped up inside. It’s _stretching_. Working. This allows it to adapt itself with Harry’s physical limitations.”

“…That’s rather brilliant.”

 

* * *

 


	202. Drabble CCII

* * *

 

 

The idea of being used was… _distasteful_ , to say the least, but it _was_ rather well executed… Wrath grumbled. “It is. It’s perfect—this way there won’t be any drawbacks as he grows up and his magic further develops. No stunting, and he doesn’t have to risk magical exhaustion trying to manage his reserves manually.”

“Then this body is stable _because_ of Harry’s magical growth,” Tom murmured. “Before it fluctuated—he couldn’t sustain it for long, and preference went to Sloth because their souls were connected…”

“That doesn’t explain why Wrath is _also_ connected, while you are not,” Gluttony said.

 

* * *

 


	203. Drabble CCIII

* * *

 

 

“Sloth said he doesn’t like you,” Wrath admitted, “when I asked. I didn’t exactly know what I was asking at the time, and I think he knew, even though he answered anyway. There’s two parts, and now we know what they are, somewhat. First, a body, second, a connection. I don’t know how the second is done, even though it’s obvious I’ve gone through it…”

The distress was clear. Wrath normally didn’t speak so much in such quiet tones. Lust decided to interfere.

“Sloth knows.”

“We’re not asking him,” Tom said immediately. “What will come, will come, isn’t that it?”

 

* * *

 


	204. Drabble CCIV

* * *

 

 

“Strange view when you were so aggressive before,” Greed drawled.

Tom sent him a glare. “ _This_ time the choice isn’t with us. What can we do, _train_ him? We don’t know _anything_ about these Arts! All the soul magic we’ve practiced is related to horcruxes—we know no more, and any further misstep and we could entirely give away what we’re doing to Pride!”

“What makes you think this is soul magic?” asked Gluttony.

Tom paused. He thought of the taste of tea on his tongue, of shy smiles, of a warm touch that scorched but _healed_.

“There was a book…”

 

* * *

 


	205. Drabble CCV

* * *

 

 

“You all know it,” Tom continued, voice quiet and loud at the same time in the still room. “In the Chamber… written by Salazar Slytherin’s hand… his vague understanding of the deeper complexities in soul magic.”

“And? Where are you going with this? We’ve _read_ it—“

“Do you remember the title he used?” the teenager asked abruptly. “Do you remember?”

Everyone looked confused.

“ _Soulmeister,_ ” whispered Tom. “The _maestro_ of the soul. And then the one who oversees all, who stands atop the pyramid of wizards and witches blessed in the Art of Soul Magic… the Deus Animarum.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK!!!!!
> 
> YEAH. MEEEEEEE! 
> 
> ....Now watch lol, I'm so gonna miss tomorrow's update because I'm ditzy like that.
> 
> ANYWAY, I totally missed you guys--did you miss me too?--the last few weeks have been horrible, despite my getting things done in writing Breathing In and finishing Stripped Down to Words. Speaking of which, because of those two stories I feel like I've grown a bit as a writer, able to branch out into a different style of writing.
> 
> Which I actually like. It'll be hard to go back to normal, haha. In this case, I apologize for the future drabbles that will feel different than what it's been for the last 200. ./hopeless shrug
> 
> I also recommend reading the last 5 drabbles previous (from 190 or 195) to re-familiarize yourself with the story (though I certainly don't expect you to; just a thought). 
> 
> BUT YEAH, this is where the wedding ceremony hum comes in, and instead of "Here comes the bride..." we hear "Here comes the plot...", though this in no way implies that Harry and TMR/LV will get married. (Though it's a huge hint for later drabbles -winkwink-)
> 
> P.S.: Please check out the comment section in this drabble if you haven't! I just posted some insight into my view of "Soul Magic" and its place in the WW!! :)


	206. Drabble CCVI

* * *

 

 

“Slytherin was a close friend of the Deus Animarum of his time,” Tom continued, “and—we’ve all read it—he spoke of the branch of magic he knew little about, was _limited_ to knowing little about. Soul magic was instinctive, he said. There is only so much we who do not possess its blessing can do with it. Tom Riddle managed to make horcruxes, six of them—splitting his soul _further_ into his vices. That in itself is a wonder, as he does not possess the blessing—“

“How are you so sure?” Gluttony interrupted. He wasn’t talking about Tom Riddle.

 

* * *

 


	207. Drabble CCVII

* * *

 

 

“During the ritual,” he answered, “I felt it. I don’t know what _it_ is, but I felt _it_. A clean rush of water, purging the impurities from my soul—healing all of the scars and cracks. It was Harry. I’m sure of it.”

“Halfway,” Wrath whispered, “it’s a connection, but the link needs to be forged. Sloth doesn’t want it to be.”

Tom shut his eyes. Lust looked out the window. Greed’s glance flickered to the door.

“What will become of us now?” murmured Gluttony.

No one answered, and the room stayed silent as the horcruxes, one by one, departed.

 

* * *

* * *

 


	208. Drabble CCVIII

* * *

 

 

“And? What do you want to do, then?” Sloth asked from his lazy position sprawled out on the couch. Harry was tucked in next to him, completely at ease. “It won’t be _too_ time consuming, right?”

“I’m not sure,” the child replied. He closed his eyes. “But I want to learn.”

“…Learn…?”

“How to do it,” Harry clarified. “I want to learn how to give them bodies. Maybe then they’ll be happier to see me.”

Sloth made a displeased sound. “Your self-esteem is horridly low.”

“Will you teach me?”

A pause. “On one condition—“

“What is it?”

“Nap first.”

 

* * *

 


	209. Drabble CCIX

* * *

 

 

“What is it?” Harry asked again hours later. It was easier to get Sloth to agree to something if he complied with whatever sleep the man urged him to get.

“Hm? Oh. _That_. Well… You have to know what you’re asking, first of all.”

Harry frowned. “Don’t I?”

“No, you don’t. If you want to learn how to give everyone a body, then you have to understand how deeply that ties them to you first—“

“I don’t have a problem with that… unless you mean _they_ will— _oh_ ,” Harry frowned, “I guess so. They won’t want to be tied…”

 

* * *

 


	210. Drabble CCX

* * *

 

 

Sloth sighed and looked like he was on the edge of rolling his eyes. “Probably not,” he agreed anyway despite his inner thoughts, “so first you’ve got to learn how to control it. How to give, and then take away. That’s always a good first step.”

“It’s undo-able?”

“Reversible,” correct the man automatically. “And yes.”

Harry tilted his head to the side. “How do I do that?”

“Who knows? Why not try experimenting a bit?” Sloth shrugged. “It’ll be fine if you just play around with your magic. You’ll figure it out.” Then he waved his hand in clear dismissal.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Sloth... there are some things that you just don't tell an eleven year old wizard-child who grew up in the Muggle world to do... ./sweatdrop
> 
> If you didn't read from the previous drabble notes already, there's a LOT (and I mean a LOT) of soul-stuff in the comment section on drabble 205. I'm thinking about making an archive in the end notes of where all the background info/character introspections/explanations are so you don't have to flip through all the comments to find them... thoughts? ^^; Or would that make the notes too bulky ? (Bulkier than they are now, anyway. Sorry about that.)
> 
> ..........I realize making this story in drabble format has come to bite me back in the ass, but I can't bring myself to regret it. Oh well.


	211. Drabble CCXI

* * *

 

 

It took a month. March came around with fresh air and tell-tale sweet scents on the wind, a prelude to the new season and a new beginning. The signs were good, Harry nodded. Very good.

His magic sung in delight to the breeze’s message, and having carried out its purpose, the gust of wind faded away to farther lands. The sprites chattered amongst themselves. _Spring was coming_.

Harry smiled. He looked at Sloth and Wrath, both under the boughs of a tree but contrasting in that one stood straight, and the other slumped and dozed.

He pulled his magic.

 

* * *

 


	212. Drabble CCXII

* * *

 

It was just the slightest movement of his finger, just the barest twitch, but it was enough. Sloth faded away, and the presence inside his mind strengthened. Sleepy surprise collided with his conscious, but that gave away to a relaxed sigh and a brush of affection. Harry’s smile widened when all Sloth did was cuddle deeper into his mindscape and fall back to sleep.

He looked up at Wrath. The teenager inclined his head. _Better_.

Harry leapt up in excitement, barely containing his happy aura as he skipped inside. _It was time_. Finally, after a month of training, it was _time_.

 

* * *

 

 


	213. Drabble CCXIII

* * *

 

 

Of course, a month was a very small amount of time, Wrath knew as he casually followed his ward inside. Harry didn’t know how amazing he was, and perhaps that was for the best. Knowing the extent one could reach as a child would do nothing but discourage him from passing his limits, from pushing when it seemed like nothing could budge.

Wrath knew this.

“Marvolo?” Harry called, and instantly Wrath stood next to him.

“What is it this time?”

Harry grinned. “Can you hold this for me? I don’t want it to get dirty.”

He gave him the Ring.

 

* * *

 


	214. Drabble CCXIV

* * *

 

 

Wrath narrowed his eyes. “You know what you’re doing?” he demanded.

“Mhm!”

“…And you told me to _hold this_ for you?”

“Temporarily,” Harry assured. “I’ve grown fond of having it around my neck… that’s okay, right?”

Wrath paused before nodding. When he said nothing more, Harry took that as _happiness_ instead of simple _agreement_ , and darted off to wherever he planned to go. One second he was at the stairway, the next he was one with the shadows and completely gone.

“Indeed,” the soul piece muttered, exasperated, under his breath, “it’s best if he _doesn’t_ know what he can do.”

 

* * *

 


	215. Drabble CCXV

* * *

 

 

Harry knew what he was going to do would be risky. In fact, it would probably make him pass out later, if he was unlucky enough— _Sloth_ was probably hoping that would happen, _figures_ —but he knew that this was how it was supposed to be. If it _wasn’t_ … things wouldn’t end well.

He could do this. Maybe. Hopefully. _Please_.               

First he needed to go see Tom. Then it should be almost dinner time, and part two of his day could be completed. _If_ things went well.

Sloth told him not to get himself killed. Wrath didn’t know.

Harry _hoped_.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set 43! Or, in which we see Harry learn something :P.
> 
> So! Archival stuff still isn't resolved, but when it does I'll be sure to tell everyone my decision ^^" For now, please enjoy daily updates again, because things are going to get interesting!!!! ......again. lol
> 
> Feel free to ask questions as you wish~


	216. Drabble CCXVI

* * *

 

 

_Aren’t you lonely…?_

_Standing there, looking at the world with such a derisive expression._

_I don’t know why I like you—why I want to be by your side. You’ve always been coarse with me, setting up a wall I can’t breach no matter how much I try. Your name is a word I don’t fully understand—_ Envy _. Strangely enough, it’s hard to imagine you as you are._

_You’re confident. You act superior to the rest. But in the end, you’re the lowest of the low—envying what you do not have._

_I don’t understand._

_Still, you’re precious to me._

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's weird for me to write something on this drabble (it's usually at the end), but I just have to say I really didn't know how to deal with the Tom mini-arc, so... if you remember how I talked about different-ish writing come the future, this is sorta where it's at. I really got stuck here, but hopefully this will satisfy :).


	217. Drabble CCXVII

* * *

 

 

“Tom…?”

_If I cling to this name, will it hide me from the truth? That which you refuse to acknowledge…_

“I don’t know… if you can hear me properly, but…”

 _That which_ I _cannot acknowledge. How can I accept you as anything less than you make of yourself?_

“I want to get to know you better.”

 _The world is complicated. I’m not a freak, and I’m actually wanted—and these people, who aren’t_ people _but_ one person _… I believe we’re connected, even when we aren’t now._

“I still don’t understand a lot of things…”

_So, let me call you…_

“Envy.”

 

* * *

 


	218. Drabble CCXVIII

* * *

 

 

The door clicked open just a crack. Harry knew by experience that this was permission. He beamed, and quickly slid inside.

It was dark, the blinds only filtering in a bit of the light of day, but Tom was not bothered. His bright eyes seemed to glow in this environment—a home for a color too bright for the world of day, seeking the comfort of darkness instead.

“No one…” Tom’s voice is soft, cautious, but all together steady, adding to his charisma in the subtlest fashion, “No one has ever said my name that way, before.”

“Then _I_ will—”

 

* * *

 


	219. Drabble CCXIX

* * *

 

 

“—If you let me, that is,” Harry quickly added. “I mean…”

He squeezed the door handle behind him one more time before letting go in a show of faith. Despite the protest of his magic, Harry walked forward toward the sofa chair that the older boy lounged on.

“Sloth told me we wouldn’t get along. That you’ll be no good, for me.”

Tom didn’t answer right away. He turned his head, watching Harry with some impenetrable gaze, noting the minute clenches of the tiny fists held at his side.

“Then we’ll have to prove him wrong, won’t we?”

 

* * *

 


	220. Drabble CCXX

* * *

 

 

That, in itself, was not a perfect answer, but Harry never expected to get one anyway, so he took what he could get.

“Yeah!”

 _I will embrace you as Sins, not Virtues. That which is bad, not good—because that’s the truth, isn’t it? But all the same, it doesn’t matter to me. If I get hurt, that’s okay. If I cry sometimes, that’s okay. Because you are_ my _Sins, no matter whose you actually are. There is no home, no sanctuary for something so stilted and imbalanced, so I’ll make one for you._

_Right here._

_Just help me understand._

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set 44! Thanks a lot for hanging with me through this guys ;). I told you the Tom arc would be small!
> 
> About this: yes, I know Harry is eleven still. I know he is acting very mature. And at this, I will plead with all of you to give me a bit of suspension of disbelief, but I believe that he's one of those really good, sweet kids. Totally adorable--and if there's something he can do, he'll do it.
> 
> So, concluding thought--Harry learns about what a 'Sin' and a 'Virtue' is, with questionable comprehension but he's got the gist of it, and Sloth's LV quote, "there is no good or evil, only power and those weak to seek it" comes into play again here. 
> 
> In the books, even though Harry hated the Dursleys and recognized they were 'bad', he really didn't do anything to them either than want to get away (tried to scare them off of him a couple times, but I'm skimming facts). He didn't make too big of a deal of it, so I feel his views, even as a child, are stunted, but not in a bad way. If anything, they might just be a tad bit more realistic, since he recognizes there's good and bad in all people (Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon dote on Dudley and love him lots, but they can be very cruel to Harry, for example). 
> 
> Hope the insight helps. Thanks!


	221. Drabble CCXXI

* * *

 

 

Harry ghosted down the hallways, unable to keep a grin off his face. Visit one was a success! In the end, Sloth was right. If he thought about it a bit more, he would get an answer, an answer to be able to do what he wanted.

And it was his unconscious success with Wrath, followed by his success now, _here,_ with Envy—Tom, that drove him further.

Every single soul piece in this house…

He would make it a place they would want to come back to. A safe haven for those who had been his _own_ safe haven.

 

* * *

 


	222. Drabble CCXXII

* * *

 

 

But certainly, the next hurdle would be harder. It had been awhile since he’d cooked— _at all_ , not just for _someone_. He was sure the house elves would make sure he wouldn’t burn down the house, and after years of learned caution towards the slightest burn on _any_ food, Harry was also sure that wouldn’t be a problem.

No, he just wanted it to taste good.

Harry sighed, but kept on toward his path to the kitchens.

While he still didn’t understand the comfort that came with a delicious homemade meal, Gluttony would appreciate it.

And he couldn’t deny that.

 

* * *

 


	223. Drabble CCXXIII

* * *

 

 

Finishing his creation, the eleven year old decided it looked _okay_. Edible.

Actually, it was one of the best things he had ever made, but degrading his work was a careful choice made in preparation of any criticism. Harry hadn’t made any for himself—he’d tasted the food at certain intervals to make sure it was coming along well, but really, in his opinion the house elves’ cooking was much better, so _why_ had he gone and made—

_Because it would connect him to Gluttony._

Harry frowned. He looked down at the dish, and hoped he was just being stupid.

 

* * *

 


	224. Drabble CCXXIV

* * *

 

 

He didn’t bring the plate up with him, too scared that he’d drop it walking. Instead, Harry decided he’d just pop it up like the house elves did once he’d finished giving Gluttony a body to eat it with. House elf magic was a bit complicated in the beginning, but once he’d learned his first spell, the rest was easy. It just required a different sort of thought to it.

Almost impossible with a wand though. The magic wasn’t made for that type of filter.

In front of Gluttony’s door, Harry hesitated before knocking.

_Please let me be strong enough…_

 

* * *

 


	225. Drabble CCXXV

* * *

 

 

“Well well well, look who’s come to visit,” drawled the soul piece. “Is there something you needed, child?”

“Gluttony!” Harry attempted a smile, feeling his magic act up. “I wanted to, um, talk.”

Gluttony raised an eyebrow. “You were with Envy earlier.” It was a statement.

“Yeah…”

“And?”

Harry bit his lip. “If I give you something, will you take it?”

“Child, I’m a _specter_. What _ever_ could you _give_ to me that I could use, or have, or keep?”

“I—I just—“he scrambled for words,”—isn’t that what people do, when they care about each other? Give gifts?”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Is anyone scared that Sloth has a bit too big of an influence on Harry right now... lol. But then again what is he going to do, make Harry sleep more? Make him lazy? ./shrug
> 
> ....AND HARRY IS COOKING AGAIN SEE I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE IMPORTANT. It just took ~190 drabbles... haha... ha. ;~;
> 
> BTW I'm very happy with what I'm writing after the Gluttony arc, so please look forward to that ;). Will try and have more fluff.


	226. Drabble CCXXVI

* * *

 

 

Gluttony smiled, stilted and broken. “Is it?”

 _We both don’t know_. Harry felt unexplainably sad at that.

“I think so. I haven’t gotten anything before, not in… not in _that way_ , but—“the child paused,”—maybe, maybe you could tell me what it feels like? After I give it to you.”

Gluttony observed him curiously before chuckling. “Perhaps. Fine. I’ll play along, if it amuses you so.”

Harry grinned. “It does.”

“…Well then, where is it?”

“Huh?”

“The gift, or whatever you meant,” elaborated the soul piece.

“Oh! Um, downstairs. I’ll move it up here later—just—“

“Just what?”

 

* * *

 


	227. Drabble CCXXVII

* * *

 

 

It was harder to find the right words than Harry had expected. He hadn’t exactly thought the conversation part through, just the actions. So, in preparation for what he was about to say, he took a deep breath.

“I don’t really understand the word ‘gluttony’. Greed tried to tell me, but it still leaves me a bit confused—over a lot of things, I guess. And I don’t know a lot about you, or any of the others really—about how you were made, or what you’ve gone through—“he took another breath to stop himself from babbling.

Awkward silence.

 

* * *

 


	228. Drabble CCXXVIII

* * *

 

 

“And I don’t think I’ll ever understand—no matter _what_ adults usually say. You’ll understand when you’re older? Well I don’t understand how that works either. And I don’t think I want to. It makes me… sort of angry… but you… and I—“

 _So,_ so _hard to say_ …

With Tom, it was about trust. With Wrath, it was about power. With Gluttony… what _was_ it with Gluttony? What was their relationship, why would it be _strong_? Harry needed answers, but currently didn’t have any. And yet, he wanted, no, _felt that he had to_ form articulate words answering them.

 

* * *

 


	229. Drabble CCXXIX

* * *

 

 

“I’m sorry if this sounds silly,” Harry said quietly, staring up into the specter’s expressionless face. “But I have things that I need to say, and I just can’t seem to tell you all of it. Not in words that I don’t know. So instead—could you tell me, maybe, _how can I reach you_?”

Gluttony didn’t reply for awhile. But then, he said, “You’re just a child. You don’t need to worry about such things—shouldn’t have to.”

“But I am! And… and I _do_. When I grow up, what am I to be? What am I to do?”

 

* * *

 


	230. Drabble CCXXX

* * *

 

 

“How can I stay beside the untouchable, the unreachable?” continued Harry. “Because I’m a kid, I’m allowed a certain amount of freedom, Sloth tells me. And I believe it—I do—because back with the Dursleys they gave me a roof over my head and food in my stomach, sometimes, since I was a kid—“

“Child—“

“And,” he interrupted, voice raising a notch, “when adults looked at me and thought I was a delinquent, they whispered behind my back and stared at me weird, but they didn’t _do_ anything against me! It was other kids! Because they _could_!”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow drabble 230 @_@" That's a lot...
> 
> And yeah I forgot to update yesterday haha... there was so much excitement... xD. Sorry! I'll try and be better I swear :


	231. Drabble CCXXXI

* * *

 

 

“So… when I grow up… I don’t want to be like those adults, who are so beneath you, who would be so despicable in your eyes, that you couldn’t stand to breath the same air as them…” Harry was running out of steam. His voice softened, almost defeated, and his pace slowed. “I want to stay here forever, be with you all forever, and it’s the first time that I—that I—“

Gluttony sighed. Harry didn’t notice.

“And, we’re like how we are now,” he whispered. “And it’s terrible. I don’t like it. It’s so—so _ugly_ —why can’t…”

 

* * *

 


	232. Drabble CCXXXII

* * *

 

 

“Why can’t I be here anymore?” asked Harry. His tone was hoarse, strangled, breathy and lacking the depth that came with confidence. “Why is this big, huge part of me rejecting you? I can’t stand it—just, just _no more_ … And I think the only reason you let me stay here now is because I’m a kid, with nowhere else to go, and you _pity_ me—“

“You’re wrong.”

Time froze.

“You’re wrong, child,” Gluttony repeated. “The only thing I hate about you is that self-esteem of yours. It’s your doubt that blocks you from your potential ambition. What else?”

 

* * *

 


	233. Drabble CCXXXIII

* * *

 

 

“ _Because you’re a child_ is yet another excuse. And I suppose I’m a bit at fault there too,” the soul piece shrugged, looking off to the side. “If you have no self-confidence in what you are and what you will become, then it’s pointless. You will never _gain_ anything, never mind any _excess_. That’s the only difference, between you and I.”

It was the most reassuring thing Harry could hear now, near of tears.

“So what do you want?” asked Gluttony dispassionately. “What is _it_ —that which makes your soul hunger and turn against your very being—that you want?”

 

* * *

 


	234. Drabble CCXXXIV

* * *

 

 

Harry smiled. He slowly closed and reopened his eyes, and was not surprised to see chains wrapping about the specter’s chest and the Cup hanging off of his belt. Harry understood now— _some things_.

It was not envy. It was not power. It was _overcompensation_ , a big word he had heard Sloth use once or twice. Gluttony—he _hated_ the feeling of jealousy, and sought to destroy it by fulfilling his appetite _and more_. He was the _reply_ to an envy’s inaction, the self-pity and cowardice of a brooding malignant yearning.

So he despised Tom, and all he stood for.

 

* * *

 


	235. Drabble CCXXXV

* * *

 

 

“What I want…” Harry began, “is to reach you.”

And he held out his hand.

Gluttony stared _hard_ at the appendage, as if it and the problem it represented would go away if he waited. But it didn’t. Harry could be patient if he wanted to be. And he did.

“I am but a shard of a man, you know? I am not a person, to bond to and keep company. I will always _want_ for more—“

“That’s fine. You all do, don’t you?”

And the soul piece knew Harry was very, very right. Desire made up their being.

 

* * *

 


	236. Drabble CCXXXVI

* * *

 

 

“But whatever it is that I so happen to want, you will never be able to give me,” Gluttony declared, changing the end of his sentence.

Harry nodded solemnly. “I can’t give you the rest of your soul, one that is _entirely you_ and not Wrath or Lust or Greed. And you know that it’d be pointless, even if I could, eventually—but because of who you are, who you _all_ are, you still do. Sloth told me.”

“Sloth tells you a lot of things.”  There was a smile in that, somewhere.

“You all do, so I can make choices.”

 

* * *

 


	237. Drabble CCXXXVII

* * *

 

 

Gluttony looked pointedly at the extended hand. “And this is one of them?”

“Yes.”

There was a pause before the soul piece sighed again. “Alright, you win, child. I’ll play your game. Admittedly, it sounds rather amusing.”

Harry smiled. The instant the specter’s translucent hand lighted on his own, he concentrated all the magic he could control at a single time to cause a chain reaction and burn the shackles restraining his guardian.

Thankfully, it worked. The restraints blew away, becoming dust and then particles even smaller, until they were absolutely nothing.

But it was too much.

Harry passed out.

 

* * *

 


	238. Drabble CCXXXVIII

* * *

 

 

When he woke up, careful hands were combing through his hair, and he realized he was lying on a fluffy pillow placed on Gluttony’s lap.

_So it worked… that’s good._

Harry let loose a long sigh of contentment. Three down, two to go—

“How are you?”

He smiled. “Still tired, but I was like this after Wrath got a body too, so I guess it’s normal.” The hand disappeared, and he took that as his cue to get up and stretch.

Gluttony returned his smile with a serene expression that made pride and excitement bubble in his stomach. “I see.”

 

* * *

 


	239. Drabble CCXXXIX

* * *

 

 

“Ah! I need to give you your gift!” Harry exclaimed. He leapt off the chaise, but immediately regretted it as the world spun. Gluttony steadied him as he clutched his head. “Woops… too fast…”

“Child, what _is it_ that you have?” the specter-turned-man asked. At the very least, he sounded more entertained than he was impatient.

“Um, well…” Harry shrugged sheepishly, “let me give it to you?”

When Gluttony inclined his head in acceptance, the child brightened and snapped his fingers, mirroring the house elves when calling upon their magic. Immediately, a breakfast tray with a plate of food appeared.

 

* * *

 


	240. Drabble CCXL

* * *

 

 

“For… me?” the question came out dumbfounded.

“Yeah! I… I made it for you earlier! Um, I promise it’s edible—so—“

Gluttony chuckled. “I will try it, yes.”

Harry watching with overflowing anticipation as his friend took the first bite. He held back the expectant and ever tempting “ _Well?”_

“Ah…” Gluttony took another bite. And another. And another. “It’s… been awhile…”

“Huh?”

“Since I’ve had such good food… it’s been awhile.”

And this time when he smiled, the look hesitant and foreign to his face, Harry knew how other people felt—to be _appreciated_ —and why they enjoyed cooking.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... is my plan to make you fall in love with all the Sins working? ;D


	241. Drabble CCXLI

* * *

 

 

When _both_ Gluttony and he came out of the room, they met with the displeased and unimpressed stare of Wrath, leaning against the wall in the hallway outside. Harry at least had the courtesy to look sheepish.

“Uh—“

“Next time you plan to pass out,” Wrath interrupted, “I want you to keep the ring on you. I don’t _care_ if you want to deal with things alone, _you keep this blasted ring on you_.”

Harry accepted the Gaunt ring, putting it around his neck. He didn’t know how Wrath knew he was unconscious, but thought better to question it.

 

* * *

 


	242. Drabble CCXLII

* * *

 

 

When Sloth took on a body again, coming out of a long nap, he took one glance at Gluttony, back at Harry, then sighed. “You reckless child…”

“Hey! I thought you _approved_!”

“Yes, well, that was _before_ I found out you _also_ completed your connection with Envy. Do you have any idea how close you were to magical exhaustion today?”

By Harry’s clueless look, he didn’t.

Sloth turned to Wrath. “Aren’t you supposed to be the guard dog around here?”

“Shut up,” the soul piece snarled. He was still angry at himself for his own failure.

“Umm… I didn’t _die_ …”

 

* * *

 


	243. Drabble CCXLIII

* * *

 

 

Wrath looked annoyed at that. Gluttony sighed. “Child, we’ll go over why _everything goes if you’re not dead_ is _not_ a good doctrine to live by, at a later date. Soon.”

Harry wrinkled his nose. He didn’t know what ‘doctrine’ meant, but it sounded snobby with the way his guardian had worded it. “Fine…” he sulked, accepting what would come inevitably whether he liked it or not.

“Now, where’s that brat Envy…” Sloth began to mutter, but was cut off by the expected, “ _Don’t call Envy a brat!”_ from Wrath.

“He’s jealous, obviously. _He_ wasn’t eating Harry’s food, was he?”

 

* * *

 


	244. Drabble CCXLIV

* * *

 

The next few months rolled by quickly as they established their own routines. Sloth—and Wrath, and Gluttony, and Tom, Harry thought sullenly—had told him he was at his maximum capacity. That is, he could no longer stretch his magic thinner to link Greed or Lust. Already he was strained with supporting Gluttony’s body, it lacking stabilization and flickering occasionally between tangent and intangible.

With his massive growth spurt stopping, his magic was beginning to even out as it was constantly exercised. Harry had apologized to both Greed and Lust, but the two didn’t seem to mind particularly much.

 

* * *

 


	245. Drabble CCXLV

* * *

 

 

At the very least, Harry found he could still communicate with the two just fine if two other horcruxes were in the room. Their presence reassured his magic, calming it and banishing his shivers and unreasonable fear around the two he had yet to bind with. That was what they were calling it now— _binding_.

It seemed ironic to Harry, as all he had done was burn away their shackles, but apparently _to bond_ meant something else that the soul pieces refused to explain, so _bind_ it was.

“When you’re older,” they all briskly told him in a no-nonsense tone.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....I think I love Sloth and Wrath's interaction WAY too much now. LOL. 
> 
> In other news, I've finally decided what I want to do on the archive issue. It'll add on as an additional chapter to the VERY end of the drabbles, as I can constantly change the order of them now when I update ! ^^; Another wonderful feature of Ao3 that I was very nicely told by their support team! Gotta love these guys man. For any of you that want to know, it's the "Manage Chapters" button once you click Edit, at the very top at the end of the listing of chapters. Once you click on that you can DRAG to rearrange the chapters however you want!!!!
> 
> I just need time to DO this... probably will take a few days off from drabble posting when I do. Don't worry, you'll know when I put it up (it'll be in the notes, and the last chapter you flip to will obviously be a really long compilation of EVERYTHING I've explained so far. Things will be added as people ask questions, so be sure to keep those questions coming!)
> 
> I will also still answer questions in the comments below; it'll just be added to the summaries at a later time. Also will make a note of the additional page in the notes somewhere, just not sure _where_. Any recommendations?


	246. Drabble CCXLVI

* * *

 

 

July 31st rolled around, and Harry turned twelve. He didn’t expect anything at all on his birthday—hardly even thought about it, though the small birthday cake the house elves made him was a pleasant surprise. Nothing ever happened at the Dursleys’ before, and he didn’t expect that to change now. Certainly, Tom Riddle didn’t seem like the type of person to give much thought to such frivolous things.

His birthday wasn’t why Harry was happy. It was because it marked a whole year since he was brought to the house, a change he would never forget.

Would never _regret_.

 

* * *

 


	247. Drabble CCXLVII

* * *

 

 

“We’re going to Diagon Alley today,” Tom said after Harry’s lessons with Gluttony and Greed. Sloth was asleep, pleasantly cuddled in his mindscape. The man had told him that, despite how beds and pillows would always have a certain charm to them, Harry’s soul was best, and the fact that he was exerting so much magical power these days— _constantly_ —was just another excuse to settle in.

“Huh? Why?” asked Harry, tilting his head to the side. He felt the same curiosity stir in Sloth, though the soul piece quickly settled down again, aware but lazy.

“Why do you think?”

 

* * *

 


	248. Drabble CCXLVIII

* * *

 

 

“Erm… to show me around…?”

His answer made Gluttony chuckle. “Hardly, child, though I suppose we’ll have to do a bit of that too. Wouldn’t want you to get lost in the future. Now is best, when no one will expect a child to do any sort of malignant deeds.”

“He’ll probably get in trouble anyway,” Wrath deadpanned. He seemed against the trip, but didn’t argue with Tom’s decision.

“We’ll see,” Tom said, and at that, Gluttony left and headed back to the library, presumably to convene with Greed and Lust.

“Are you coming with me?” asked Harry in wonder.

 

* * *

 


	249. Drabble CCXLIX

* * *

 

 

Tom glanced down at the boy. At first he seemed conflicted, but then yielded to whatever other side of his mind and sighed. Tentatively, he reached out and patted Harry’s head, an action he had only done _once_ previously—before the ritual.

And even though Harry’s mind flickered to that, he still smiled. Tom meant well by it this time. It was the closest thing to comfort as the teenager would get.

“I will be accompanying you,” he said after a second somewhat awkwardly. Wrath snorted.

“You won’t be getting rid of me so easily, brat,” the soul piece rumbled.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom is so wtf-do-I-do-with-a-kid-wtf-wtf-someone-halp............-awkward pat- there-I-hope-that-does-it
> 
> I'm joking, if you didn't know. But seriously Tom is not good with kids.


	250. Drabble CCL

* * *

 

 

Harry turned curiously to the oldest between the three of them. It was clear Wrath had been talking to _him_ —and the thought that crept into his mind, full of hope and fuzzy feelings that he couldn’t quite explain, never mind dare to _voice_ , was one of excitement at the idea that _both_ Tom and Wrath would be coming along.

Wrath kneeled down and reached around Harry’s neck for the chain. He pulled it out from underneath the layer of cloth, and briefly pressed his lips to the Gaunt ring. Harry could feel his magic returning as Wrath faded away.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHOPPING TRIP!!!!! YAY.


	251. Drabble CCLI

* * *

 

 

“Stay close,” Tom reminded as he and Harry stepped out of the floo in the Leaky Cauldron. It had left the child feeling rather disoriented, especially in addition to the new sights and smells, so he had no problem clinging to his one comfort and familiarity of home.

“Keep your head down,” Tom warned again as they moved out into the street. They were both wearing cloaks, both in a neutral blue color—it wouldn’t be suspicious at this time of year, according to the soul piece. Many were out and getting their school supplies.

Predictably, no one else noticed.

 

* * *

 


	252. Drabble CCLII

* * *

 

 

Harry didn’t think it was so bad until they _left_ the inn and pub combo. Outside was a bustle of movement and color, of laughter and loud voices. He had never _seen_ so many people in one place, not that he had been allowed to go places much with the Dursleys, but _still_. It momentarily stunned him, and only when he received an impatient tug to his cloak by courtesy of Tom did he snap out of it.

“Where—where are we going?” Harry tried to ask. He wasn’t sure if his voice had been drowned out by the crowd.

 

* * *

 


	253. Drabble CCLIII

* * *

 

 

“Ollivander’s,” Tom replied, and it was suddenly easier to hear each other. The outside world was muffled, leaving a comfortable bubble around them both.

 _Magic_ , his mind supplied. Even though Harry had been practicing for a good year, unfamiliar uses like these still caught him off guard. He’d have to ask Gluttony and Greed more about these applications…

Harry didn’t know what Ollivander’s was, never mind if it was a person. He assumed it was a shop for wands though. The strange names hanging above the different stores confused him— _different_ from muggle shops. They sounded rather ridiculous to him.

 

* * *

 


	254. Drabble CCLIV

* * *

 

 

When a large family brushed past, ignoring everyone else and talking more amongst themselves than anything, they didn’t seem to see Harry. He _knew_ he was small for his age, but still—!

Suddenly, another big force pushed past, almost knocking him off of his feet. The red head mumbled an apology, but Harry, still trying to recover from his near tumble, paid no mind for it. He frantically turned around to try and see where Tom had gone—thankfully, the grey-blue shade of their clothes paid off; everyone seemed to be wearing black or something similar.

He dashed forward.

 

* * *

 


	255. Drabble CCLV

* * *

 

 

Once Harry stopped trying to concentrate on _everything else_ , he found slipping through the crowd was remarkably _easy_. Everyone else seemed to try and push their way through, too impatient with the person in front of them and their slow pace to just walk with the flow.

The child watched everyone else for only a second before seamlessly sliding into the patterns of the crowd. No one noticed the twelve year old weaving through them, passing by like the wispy brush of a breeze, and in no time at all he reached Tom.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. _Safe_.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor bby is terrified of getting lost ;~;!!! Tom pls I know you're not good with children but Harry's kinda important... orz


	256. Drabble CCLVI

* * *

 

 

But Harry didn’t want to risk the chance of losing himself in the crowd again. Tentatively, he slipped his hand into Tom’s idle one, and hugged the older boy’s side when another physically large adult passed by.

Harry looked up, wondering if Tom would say anything. Other than a glance down at him, the teenager said nothing. Harry took this as an _okay_ , and sighed again in relief. Getting lost was _not_ on his list of priorities, and to be honest, the Alley’s crowd scared him dreadfully.

He didn’t let go of Tom’s hand for the rest of their walk.

 

* * *

 


	257. Drabble CCLVII

* * *

 

 

And it paid off. Clearly Tom wasn’t concerned with the sights of Diagon Alley, and he didn’t so much _slide_ through the crowd than have everyone else unconsciously avoid him. Harry didn’t know how he did it, but the sea of people parted for them without taking a glance in their direction. Maybe it was because Tom was taller than him?

He didn’t know.

Harry glanced down at his chest, seeing the small lump of the Gaunt ring underneath the cloth. That too was reassuring, and he decided that his previous curiosity and excitement were entirely unjustified and plainly _wrong_.

 

* * *

 


	258. Drabble CCLXIII

* * *

 

 

By the time they made it to the shop he was sure he had squeezed Tom’s hand a couple times too hard, but the teenager hadn’t made a single comment about it. Maybe he pitied him, Harry thought, for the many times he had tried to shift closer when a particularly loud group passed by.

…What had Vernon complained about before, when he talked about crowds and needing elbow space?

_Clamp…chloro… clausto… claustra…?_

_Claustrophobia_ , Sloth supplied before slipping back into sleep. He had awoken when he felt Harry’s panic, but apparently Envy wasn’t too bad because he managed just fine.

 

* * *

 


	259. Drabble CCLIX

* * *

 

 

“Tom?” Harry shyly asked as he and his guardian sat in the waiting seats. There were two or three families in front of them, but other than a mildly exasperated though accepting sigh, Tom hadn’t said a word about them.

“What?” the teenager asked back, and by his tone Harry could tell he was more annoyed by something else rather than at him, so it was probably safe to talk.

“Can we not do this again?”

 _That_ brought a strange sound from the back of Tom’s throat, that the child suddenly realized was _laughter_. It was… weird, but rather likeable.

 

* * *

 


	260. Drabble CCLX

* * *

 

 

“You’re hardly going to need more than one wand,” Tom replied.

“…No, I mean… out _there_ ,” Harry said with a measure of trepidation. “It’s really crowded.”

“It is.”

…Somehow, Harry got the distinct feeling that Tom was teasing him, but that probably wasn’t right because if anyone, _Gluttony_ was the most likely to do that, with Greed coming in to a close second…

“You’ll have to get used to them at some point,” said the soul piece. “Rather now than later.”

It sounded _too_ casual a comment. “Uh, n-no…” Harry shook his head frantically, “let’s not! Rather later than now!”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post; totally passed out for some reason when I got home ;;


	261. Drabble CCLXI

* * *

 

 

Tom didn’t say anymore on the subject, and that in itself was worrying, but Harry tried to ignore it as it approached their turn. Apparently the shop had the only wandmaker in Diagon Alley—what was the other place his guardians had mentioned, somewhere in Knockturn Alley?—and as such it was always crowded during this time of the year.

 _For a crowded shop_ , Harry thought, _it doesn’t get too many customers…_

It was sort of true. They were the only people in the shop now, but Ollivander wasn’t too willing to attend them, the struggle clear on his face.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI, the reason why no one's coming in is because Tom cast a spell over the shop... he's predicting Harry's wand-shopping is gonna take awhile, and it'd be bad if anyone walks in on them considering xD.


	262. Drabble CCLXII

* * *

 

 

The ominous aura radiating off of Tom completely flew past his head. He made a move to stand, and Harry didn’t know why but he let go of the teenager’s hand and remained in his seat, as if some power compelled him to do so.

“It’s been awhile, Mr. Riddle,” Ollivander said, his face now carefully blank.

“So it has.”                                                                                                                 

Harry looked back and forth between them, frowning. Were they angry at each other, for something that had previously happened? Was being here making Tom, usually so unshakeable, uncomfortable? Maybe they should’ve gone to the other wand shop instead then…

 

* * *

 


	263. Drabble CCLXIII

* * *

 

 

“I don’t think you’ve come here for a wand,” Ollivander began without giving Tom the chance to say more, “but your friend there seems to be in need of one. So, perhaps…?”

Tom inclined his head. “He is.”

He motioned Harry forward, and when they were standing side by side, he lowered the child’s hood to reveal the face of the Boy-Who-Lived. Ollivander’s jaw fell open, and he dropped the empty box he was carrying.

“Harry Potter,” he whispered, “I’ve been expecting you for quite some time, child… as well as… something else in this room…”

Tom bristled beside him.

 

* * *

 


	264. Drabble CCLXIV

* * *

 

 

“I may not have a wand, but you very well know I won’t be needing it should you go against me,” he threatened.

“Calm, Mr. Riddle,” the wandmaker swallowed, “nothing will hurt you here, or your ward. What expects him is, you see, quite a quandary. All the wands have been working up, since a year ago, and they whispered… things… Things I haven’t heard in quite some time. Funny story, you see—“

“ _Just_ what we’ve come here for, if you will,” Tom sneered.

“I expected it to mean an imminent change,” Ollivander continued, “of that of Mr. Potter…”

 

* * *

 


	265. Drabble CCLXV

* * *

 

 

“But?”

“Why, he didn’t come of course. Last year—his eleventh birthday. I was expecting him, we all were—“Ollivander paused, and then continued again, “but _you_ knew where he was, didn’t you?”

“There’s no reason to state the obvious,” replied Tom. “If your… wands were acting up, you must know which one already belongs to him. Go fetch it.”

Ollivander frowned. “It doesn’t work that way, Mr. Riddle. I’m afraid we’ll have to do it the usual way—“

Tom sighed. “ _Fine_. Hurry up then.” He pushed Harry forward, nodding once when the child looked hesitantly back at him.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lovelovelove Ollivander, actually. He's one of the side characters that I find fascinating :D. I've always wanted to do an apprentice!Harry fic with him, but never actually had the guts to do it haha.
> 
> I also find wand lore fascinating, and would love to make up my own any day!!!!
> 
> Expect Ollivander to show up again in the future :3


	266. Drabble CCLXVI

* * *

 

 

“Your wand arm, Mr. Potter,” the wandmaker gestured. Harry raised his right arm, and watched in wonder as instruments began to measure in the old man’s stead. Ollivander took these notes with great seriousness, and then moved to the shelves and began to scour them.

“I remember your mother’s wand, you know,” he said loudly, slightly muffled by the distance, “10 and a quarter inches, willow… swishy, very good for Charms work, and indeed she was rather brilliant at it…”

“My… mother?” Harry bit his lip.

Ollivander reappeared, smiling. “Lily Evans, turned Potter,” he replied kindly. “Now here, try this.”

 

* * *

 


	267. Drabble CCLXVII

* * *

 

 

“Err…”

“Wave it,” Tom said in the face of Harry’s hesitance.

The child did, and a window cracked. Harry winced at the loud sound just as Ollivander swooped in and tucked the wand away again.

“No, no… not this one… hmm…” 

The wandmaker moved back into the shelves, but Harry could not fight his curiosity.

“You… knew my mother?”

“Not too well, but she stopped by occasionally,” Ollivander replied. “Very kind woman. Nice to everyone, but she had a temper!” There was a chuckle.

“…I always heard it was the other way around,” Harry muttered.

Tom was silent behind him.

 

* * *

 


	268. Drabble CCLXVIII

* * *

 

 

“Certainly your father wasn’t lacking in that department,” said Ollivander loudly. “He was brash, didn’t think things quite through—a Gryffindor in more ways than one, you could say.” There was another bit of muffled laughter. “Yes… but they had good hearts. _You_ certainly take after them, Mr. Potter.”

He came out with another wand, and the process repeated. This time, the chairs rose, and would’ve began to fly about if Tom had not flicked his wrist to settle them.

“I… do?”

“But of course!” the old man declared, “You’re here with Mr. Riddle, after all, aren’t you?”

Harry frowned.

 

* * *

 


	269. Drabble CCLXIX

* * *

 

 

“Yes… but what’s that got to do with it?”

“Ollivander, focus,” Tom interrupted. He gave Harry a no-nonsense look, cowing the child instantly.

“Hmm… yes, alright. Try this one—“

And again and again, Harry heard those words repeated to him. Each and every time, something or other broke, or cracked, or fell down, or made a mess of things in the shop. He tried to apologize to Ollivander—wasn’t he causing a lot of trouble?—but the old wandmaker waved it off and simply gave him another to try. It felt like an endless cycle he couldn’t ever break.

 

* * *

 


	270. Drabble CCLXX

* * *

 

 

When Ollivander bustled back to the shelves for the nth time, Harry turned to look at Tom, who was sitting with one leg over the other on a nearby chair. He didn’t look bothered in the least.

“Is… this normal?” Harry asked. The other children hadn’t taken so long.

“For those with power, the wands are… pickier,” Tom shrugged. “I had a similar experience.”

That was rather reassuring. Harry at least now knew he wasn’t leaving without a wand, rejected by all of them as some no-good brat. If Tom had gotten his wand after countless tries, so would Harry.

 

* * *

 


	271. Drabble CCLXXI

* * *

 

 

“…Yes, perhaps I should’ve tried this one first,” Ollivander muttered as he came out from the jungle of shelves. He had a small box in his hand, held very carefully, almost as if he shouldn’t have been touching it to begin with.

Harry furrowed his eyes and frowned, but the wandmaker did not see.

“This here, Mr. Potter—“he said, unboxing the wand and removing it from its soft cushioned place,”—will be yours, I believe. I _do_ think that it’s been the one causing the unrest in my shop, but there’s no sure way to tell. I digress… here.”

 

* * *

 


	272. Drabble CCLXXII

* * *

 

 

Harry took it gingerly; only his fingertips touched the hilt. It was an unfamiliar weight in his hand, but not an entirely uncomfortable one. Unlike the others, which he instantly raised to wave, he took his time staring at this particular wand. The wood near the tip was smooth, but by the base the two ends of the hilt were rougher, giving a natural look to the branch.

“11 inches,” Ollivander whispered, “holly wood—nice and supple, you see. No need to be afraid, Mr. Potter. Go on, give it a wave…”

And he did, reeling back slightly and flicking.

 

* * *

 


	273. Drabble CCLXXIII

* * *

 

 

He didn’t know why he chose to wave it that way. The other wands he simply pointed or motioned in a random direction, but _this_ one—it was different. That was all Harry knew, and he waited with abated breath for something to shatter or fall, or fly into the air.

Nothing did.

A warm breeze exploded in his face, brushing his hair, cheeks, lips, shoulders. Harry could feel a pulse in his hand, beating in time with his heart, and he swallowed the saliva building in his mouth.

This feeling… he could not tell a soul. It transcended speech.

 

* * *

 


	274. Drabble CCLXXIV

* * *

 

 

Beside him, he heard Ollivander’s sharp intake of breath. “Curious,” the old man exhaled sharply, “very curious…”

Harry opened his mouth to ask _what_ , but no sound came out. Tom asked instead. “What’s curious?”

“…As you know, Mr. Riddle, the wand chooses the wizard… and it just so happens that this wand young Mr. Potter has, possesses the core of a feather… That of the very same phoenix whose only other gifted feather, lies in your own—“

“Brother wands,” Tom concluded flatly.

“The brother wand that gave him _that very scar_ ,” Ollivander quivered, voice rising. “And he is—“

 

* * *

 


	275. Drabble CCLXXV

* * *

 

 

“Is?” interrupted the soul piece impatiently.

The wandmaker’s lips sealed shut. He shook his head, slowly at first, and then vigorously. His eyes looked bewildered, Harry noted, and his true age showed more than ever in the creased lines of his face.

“That will be seven galleons,” he said finally.

Tom sneered, but handed over the money anyway. Ollivander took it, his hands trembling, but, as if his mind had settled on something, he turned to Harry and leaned down to speak quietly.

“If, in the future, you ever require need of me, Mr. Potter, you are always welcome here.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot is coming... be prepared! And then soon after drabble 300 we'll have a timeskip ^_^


	276. Drabble CCLXXVI

* * *

 

 

The moment was interrupted as the shop door bell rung, slicing clean through the tension. Harry hurried to pull back on his hood as a blonde girl pulled her father in by their clasped hands.

“Hello, Mr. Ollivander,” she beamed. Upon noticing the two other patrons, she turned to look at Harry directly in the eyes.

Tom chose that moment to bodily drag him out of the shop, a tight grip on his shoulder. He brushed past the two blonds like a gust of wind, and left only the shop’s door bell light chiming as a sign of his exit.

 

* * *

 


	277. Drabble CCLXXVII

* * *

 

 

Somewhere between leaving the wand shop and maneuvering through the bustling crowds, Tom’s hand had left his shoulder and held Harry’s own instead. The arrangement worked out just fine for the boy, sticking so close to his guardian he almost tripped. They moved at a brisk pace, leaving the more crowded sections filled with school supplies for another branch.

Harry noticed they walked by a very large, very ornate building— _Gringotts Bank_ was displayed proudly above the tall double doors. He was so preoccupied looking at everything _else_ that he bumped into Tom’s leg when the teenager abruptly stopped aside.

 

* * *

 


	278. Drabble CCLXXVIII

* * *

 

 

“T-Tom?” stuttered Harry as he looked up to check the soul piece’s expression. He was looking down at Harry too, a look of keen dissatisfaction and irritation painted on his face. It was enough to make the child gulp in wary anticipation.

But Tom didn’t say nor do a thing. Instead, after a moment more of their staring contest, he sighed and muttered something unintelligible under his breath. “Oh, very well… Come, and try not to openly gawk at everything.”

And they headed off again, only at a slower pace this time.

Harry took care to take Tom’s advice seriously.

 

* * *

 


	279. Drabble CCLXXIX

* * *

 

 

Apparently his effort was satisfactory enough that Tom didn’t comment on it. As they continued moving through Diagon Alley, Harry realized the streets were getting progressively easier to move about in. He no longer had to cling so closely to Tom’s side, the sparse number of shoppers—as well as how they went about their way with clear destinations in mind—gave more breathing room.

Eventually they came to another path heading downward by stairs. It led into a dark alleyway, ominously clear of people with a strange smell coming from the depths below.

Were they going _there_ …? Harry frowned.

 

* * *

 


	280. Drabble CCLXXX

* * *

 

 

“Stay close,” Tom warned. That was enough to set off a few sirens in Harry’s head.

“Where… are we?” Harry asked as they descended. The unfamiliarity of the place combined with its eerie atmosphere was disturbing, but the comfort of shadows to glide about in was the silver lining in the situation.

Not to mention, his hand still gripped Tom’s in a firm hold. Harry could also feel the warmth of Wrath’s container beneath his shirt more than ever, and even Sloth was awake for the trip.

Speaking of Sloth, he seemed to find something distinctly funny about their situation.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 guesses where Tom's taking Harry and the first two don't count! Ha.
> 
> ...And Sloth. Oh Sloth...


	281. Drabble CCLXXXI

* * *

 

 

“ _…Sloth?_ ” Harry cautiously sent the thought to the horcrux when the amusement at the back of his mind increased.

“ _I guess Envy can have his good points too,_ ” Sloth mused, “ _but he’s so socially awkward it’s hilarious._ ”

 _“…Huh?_ ”

“ _He’s taking you shopping. I can see his point—Diagon Alley is ridiculously crowded, while Knockturn Alley will have less customers today for specifically that reason—but you’re still just twelve. There are some places you simply_ don’t _take twelve year old children_.”

Harry frowned. “ _Is it… that bad? Knockturn Alley…_ ”

Sloth chuckled. “ _More like it’s where all the unsavories hang about.”_

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And you all thought Tom had a _specific_ reason to take Harry to Knockturn...
> 
> got you! :p


	282. Drabble CCLXXXII

* * *

 

 

_“Just look—Envy’s already changed both your cloaks to black. You’ll fit in just fine now.”_

Harry glanced down, and indeed, Sloth was right. His cloak was pitch black now, no longer the blue shade he was wearing in Diagon Alley.

 _“But I can certainly see the merit. There are wonderful discoveries in Knockturn Alley,”_ Sloth commented wistfully. “ _Just as many knock offs as there are real antiques. Bargaining for days. Useful and_ useless _illegal knick-knacks. It’ll be a good learning experience.”_

Harry blinked. _“Err…”_

_“Envy won’t say anything; just watch carefully—make yourself seem like you’re not, but watch.”_

 

* * *

 


	283. Drabble CCLXXXIII

* * *

 

 

When they reached what looked to be the main street, passing beneath an arch with a sign _KNOCKTURN ALLEY_ hanging on it, Tom’s hand slipped out of his. Harry let his own arm fall to his side, but inwardly he began to panic.

Sloth laughed. “ _Best you just stick beside Envy here,”_ he suggested, _“Knockturn Alley isn’t a place for the weak. Show no weakness, and you’ll fit in just fine—camoflauge.”_

_“So I should… bluff?”_

_“Close enough. Chin up, eyes straight—even if they can’t see them. Walk with confidence. Look like you’ve got somewhere to be, a destination.”_

 

* * *

 


	284. Drabble CCLXXXIV

* * *

 

 

“ _Sloth… do you know where Tom’s taking me?”_

 _“Didn’t I say already?”_ the horcrux replied, “ _shopping. Dare I say it,_ window _shopping. He probably feels bad for keeping you cooped up in the manor—it was the same in the orphanage, to be honest. Hardly ever let us go more than ten feet from the building.”_

Harry frowned. _“You can… shop for windows here?_ ”

A twitter of amusement leaked through again. “ _To window shop means to browse, without any real motive to buy something specific. It’s a muggle term. You’re not shopping for actual_ windows _, most of the time.”_

_“Oh.”_

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't real cute but the idea of it sorta is... >_>
> 
> SOMETHING IMPORTANT HAPPENS THOUGH! Later. So the visit to Knockturn Alley isn't completely pointless C:


	285. Drabble CCLXXXV

* * *

 

 

And indeed, what they were doing _was_ browsing. The shops they went into seemed to be the tamer few, those without suspicious shop keepers or merchandise that put Harry on edge. Sloth kept up a running commentary on those they brushed past, and proved knowledgeable about the antiquities inside the stores they visited.

Tom didn’t say much, though Harry could feel his gaze on him when he wasn’t looking. And with that, he grew more comfortable with the charms of Knockturn Alley, and all its strange knick-knacks and patrons. It was a unique experience, to say the least of it.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ........WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THAT I MISSED A DRABBLE?!! T_T"
> 
> This is so embarrassing...
> 
> Here's the missing drabble guys! xD


	286. Drabble CCLXXXVI

* * *

 

 

At one point they neared a shop with an incredible smell wafting out of it. A witch in front was slowly stirring a pot full of… _something_ , her old wrinkled hands firmly gripping her stirring stick. She glanced up at their arrival, but quickly refocused on her potion once more.

Harry closed his eyes as they passed by. There was something permeating through the smell; a sweet dessert that he could almost taste on his tongue— _oh_ , and the scent of a clean warmth, like just after he’d done the laundry…

There was something _more_ too, something he couldn’t describe.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -jumps up and down- I like this part!! I've always wanted to write it in a fic, but I usually write AUs, so.......!!!


	287. Drabble CCLXXXVII

* * *

 

 

Perhaps, it was something like a strong gust of wind, pushing cold and fresh into his mouth and up his nose, hinting at _wild_ , and free but certainly not _forest_. Harry imagined he was standing high up on a cliff side, with the world below and bare to him, air whipping about his body just as some magic wound about the perimeters to stake their claim.

What was this scent, and how he could’ve ever sworn he smelled it before—but certainly _not_ , right?—Harry didn’t know.

“ _Sloth_ ,” he asked instead, “ _What’s that smell?”_

Curiosity leaked across their shared mindscape.

 

* * *

 


	288. Drabble CLXXXVIII

* * *

 

 

“ _Smell?”_

 _“It’s the most wonderful thing I’ve ever smelled,”_ Harry replied. “ _Don’t you agree?”_

There was silence from the other end, and then Sloth spoke.

_“You must’ve caught scent of the witch’s amortentia.”_

_“…Amortentia?”_

_“The most powerful love potion in the world,”_ explained Sloth. His tone was bitter. _“It smells different for everyone—the scent of_ true love _, they say, and that is exactly what fools the mind. It does not change your feelings for a person, but rather your perception of them. Do not be tricked—nothing that comes so artificially is_ love _.”_

Harry bit his lip in contemplation.

 

* * *

 


	289. Drabble CLXXXIX

* * *

 

 

“ _The usage is_ very _illegal,”_ Sloth continued. _“And the potion itself is hard to make, though certainly not the most difficult. Look._ ”

Harry turned his head back slightly to glance at the potion shop again. _Amortentia_ , the sign read, _LIMITED AMOUNTS. PRICE NEGOTIABLE._

 _“What… what do_ you _smell?”_ asked the child curiously. _“If it smells different for everyone… what do_ you _smell?”_

There was another pause. _“I smell nothing,”_ Sloth said.

_“Oh, right. You’re not in a body—“_

_“No, Harry. I don’t smell amortentia at all.”_

_“Huh? Why not?”_

_“Who knows… Perhaps it means the potion won’t affect me…”_

 

* * *

 


	290. Drabble CCXC

* * *

 

 

 _“Or perhaps not. Maybe I am unable to love truly, or perhaps it is because I am too broken to love. Since the very beginning, Tom Marvolo Riddle has never been able to_ smell _amortentia. Before the horcruxes, before the Chamber, before…”_ Sloth’s voice faded away into wispy murmurs. Harry thought the indifference in his voice could only mask his sorrow and confusion so much.

A nudge at his shoulder made Harry look up. Sometime during their conversation, he had stopped walking, and now Tom was staring at him with his sharp blue eyes.

“Let’s go,” he ordered.

Harry obeyed.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, this is an important thing (like always. When is something _not_ important in this fic????), but not THE important thing.
> 
> Try and guess what Harry's three smells are! Remember, the smell in amortentia is always related to an object that brings them comfort/that they love/that is in relation to _what or who_ they love.


	291. Drabble CCXCI

* * *

 

 

A strange shop named _Borgin and Burkes_ lied just up ahead. Tom entered it with Harry following along, the latter immediately noticing all of the strange objects lying about on display shelves. An old faded sign read DO NOT TOUCH, which Harry took to mean just about everything in the room. And it was well that he did.

They weaved between the shelves, Tom looking quite at home, contrasted by Harry’s much smaller, tenser body as he tried not to brush against anything accidentally.

“Tom?” he whispered, “What’s all of this?”

“Dark artifacts, most of them. Some useless, others valuable.”

 

* * *

 


	292. Drabble CCXCII

* * *

 

 

“So… this is sort of like an antique shop?”

“Of sorts,” the teenager agreed. “Though, you need to know what things are and their real value, otherwise chances are the owners will rob you of every cent you own, given the chance.”

Harry gulped. This didn’t seem like a very friendly place, then. “You… don’t look worried,” Harry nervously remarked.

Tom smirked. “I know the owners quite well. They can’t swindle _me_ —I know every little trick in their book. We share knowledge, remember? Gluttony and Lust worked here before.”

“Then… Sloth did too?”

Tom’s lips twitched. “Yes, he did.”

 

* * *

 


	293. Drabble CCXCIII

* * *

 

 

Before Harry could ask more, his eyes locked onto something of interest—a gleam coming from the back of the shop, on what looked to be an out of the way shelf. He turned and walked to it, Tom making no protest as he too browsed the store.

It was a stone of seemingly no particular usage, whose worth lied in aesthetics rather than magical attributes. But Harry was not so quickly convinced.

It was amber, _green_ amber, a stone of healing properties that he’d only briefly read about in a small section of an old tome. And it _called_.

 

* * *

 


	294. Drabble CCXCIV

* * *

 

 

He didn’t know why it transfixed him so—why it, out of everything in the shop, stood out. Harry figured there must be some _other_ property linked to it, but he couldn’t identify any. Of course, his knowledge was limited to what he had read or was told by the soul pieces, so he certainly couldn’t depend only on _his_ judgment—but…

The child shook his head. There were more interesting things in the shop to look at. He turned to browse through another shelf, leaving the stone without another glance.

Tom’s contemplative eyes watched him through the shelf gaps.

 

* * *

 


	295. Drabble CCXCV

* * *

 

 

“You bought something?” asked Harry as they left the shop.

“Yes. It’s hardly anything of importance though.” The child nodded in innocent acceptance.

Instead of continuing down the Alley, Tom instead motioned Harry to follow him back the way they came. It would be dark soon; the sky was already an orange dye, and best to leave before the unsavories Sloth had mentioned earlier came back as the crowd of parents and children departed from the other shopping district.

As they entered the Leaky Cauldron, Harry caught the glimpse of a newspaper headline.

_YEAR PASSED SINCE BOY-WHO-LIVED GONE MISSING! DUMBLEDORE—_

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost out of drabbles again!!! Which means that I get to write the summary compilation soon and you guys won't get drabbles for a couple of days ._." 
> 
> Yippee...
> 
> btw this is set 59 if you were curious :D


	296. Drabble CCXCVI

* * *

 

 

Inside the inn, it was still stuffy, though there was a bit more room for maneuvering than outside. Regardless, in Harry’s opinion the only safe place was with Tom, so with Tom he stayed, never once daring to let go of the teenager to appease his own curiosity.

A big, burly man teetered past, Harry flinching out of reflex. _Why is everyone bumping into me today—_

He felt a rough tug at his cloak from behind. Frantically, Harry squeezed Tom’s hand and before he knew what was even going on, Tom stood in a defensive position in front of him.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how to roman numeral... haha.


	297. Drabble CCXCVII

* * *

 

 

“Watch it,” Tom hissed. He glared daggers at the man Harry recognized as the one who had just passed him, if only by the vague shades of his clothes.

The man frowned. “Boy, _you_ need to watch where you’re going, as well as for your brother there. I almost stepped on him! Where are your parents anyway? Shouldn’t you be with them?”

Tom didn’t say a word.

“Look, if you’re lost, I can help you find them—a _Point Me_ should do. What are their names?”

Still, Tom didn’t speak at the man’s beckoning. A spectating audience began to grow.

 

* * *

 


	298. Drabble CCXCVIII

* * *

 

 

“I can’t help you if you won’t say anything—hey, I’m only trying to help! No need to look so vicious—“

Harry bit his lip. He didn’t like this. Sloth’s dark anger didn’t help things either. Slowly, he took out his wand from his pocket and slid it into Tom’s empty hand, trying not to bring notice to his movement. Apparently it was the right thing to do, because Tom immediately grasped it before raising the stick to hold the stranger at wand point.

At this point, they had attracted the concerned attention of the inn’s old owner, Tom.

 

* * *

 


	299. Drabble CCXCIX

* * *

 

 

“Is there a problem here, gentlemen?” he asked, eyes flickering back and forth between the teenager who had yet to lower his weapon and the adult who had both his hands raised in a sign of appeasement.

“I was only trying to help the lads find their parents,” explained the man, “but he wouldn’t say a thing! Just suddenly raised his wand!”

The crowd murmured their confirmations, but all sound halted when Tom spoke loud and clear, “I don’t consort with pedophilic kidnappers.”

A foreboding hush fell upon the building before exploding into an outraged din. The innkeeper looked furious.

 

* * *

 


	300. Drabble CCC

* * *

 

 

In the cacophony, Tom pulled Harry away, slipping them both to the floo in the midst of what soon became an angry mob. The Wizarding World held children as sacred, after all. No man who did such a dirty deed would be let go, especially not at this point.

They disappeared in flames and reappeared back at the manor.

“T-Tom…?”

“He was following us in Knockturn Alley,” Tom said, “I’d thought we lost him once we re-entered Diagon, but apparently not.”

Harry shivered. The teenager’s voice was cold and bloodthirsty.

“Then…?”

A gentle hand patted his head. “You’re safe now.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may seem so out of the blue and so unrealistic, but I kid you not this is actually a really important scene. Reallyyyyy important.
> 
> And you'll find out why very soon!
> 
> But yeah, all that aside, I'm back! Kinda! :> Saved up 60 drabbles in the bank just for you guys, so we won't be running out for a bit still~ -is proud of self-
> 
> If you have any questions, do feel free to ask! (I feel I need to remind ya'll after such a long break, haha.....)


	301. Drabble CCCI

* * *

 

 

Both Sloth and Wrath materialized in a swirl of rage. “Hope you placed a nasty curse on that pathetic excuse for a man, Envy,” sneered the latter.

Tom nodded. “Of course. Trash like him don’t deserve to be wizards anyway.”

Sloth smirked. “What a painful way to die.”

Harry ignored the conversation going on above, simply clinging to the dark fabric of Tom’s robes. The ugly curdle of fear had yet to disappear from the bottom of his stomach. During this time, Tom slid Harry’s new wand back into the child’s hand, an oddly considerate show of comfort and gratitude.

 

* * *

 


	302. Drabble CCCII

* * *

 

 

“Can we… all… sleep together tonight?” asked Harry, looking up hopefully at his guardians. They all stared right back.

Tom sighed. “There’s hardly enough room for us all in one bed,” he chose to say instead of snapping at the child.

Sloth shrugged. “Technically, guard dogs should sit at the door, shouldn’t they?”

Wrath twitched. “Lazy good-for-nothings belong on the ground!”

At that point, Gluttony chose to walk in. He had apparently been listening to the conversation for awhile, and just now chose to wordlessly enter and hand Harry his goblet. Harry immediately brightened, getting the message after a second.

 

* * *

 


	303. Drabble CCCIII

* * *

 

 

The three soul pieces left stared at the spot their brother had been in. They then made the mistake of looking at _Harry_.

“…Please?”

Sloth chuckled. He flicked Wrath’s forehead before walking over to his container and fading away. “You lose!” he proclaimed as a bid goodnight.

Tom sighed. He had a feeling that, out of _all the rooms they had to choose from_ , his would be the one being invaded. And under normal circumstances, there would be _no way in hell_ he would allow this, but—

Harry gave him a bright, toothy smile.

_Fine. Brat._

He was getting soft.

 

* * *

 


	304. Drabble CCCIV

* * *

 

 

At first, Harry thought it would be a bit awkward sleeping in a bed with a goblet, a ring, and a diary—Tom had wordlessly disappeared into it once they reached his room, much to the child’s disappointment—but after a bit of maneuvering it didn’t feel strange at all.

Though he didn’t have a warm body to cuddle up to, a webbed blanket of his guardians’ magic made up for it decently well. Harry curled up into a fetal position, feeling the goblet at his back, the ring at his chest, and the diary by his head.

He yawned.

 

* * *

 


	305. Drabble CCCV

* * *

 

 

“Thanks, Gluttony,” Harry whispered into the night. The wispy specter form of said soul piece floated out of the Cup, though did not entirely separate. _Gluttony’s wishing me goodnight._

“There seems to be some merit in Wrath’s sentimentality after all,” murmured the specter. “You should sleep, child.”

“I will,” Harry yawned again, “but I needed to say thank you first. I don’t think anyone would’ve gone along with it if _you_ hadn’t joined in.”

Gluttony sighed. “Rather than me, it was _you_. It’s doubtful we could be united by _anything but_ —“the horcrux didn’t finish his sentence. Harry was asleep.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Sweetness, before the storm really hits :(
> 
> And we're finally in the 300 drabbles!!!! Woah!!! I feel so accomplished, even though the story isn't nearly close to finished xD. Thanks for sticking around for so long, guys!


	306. Drabble CCCVI

* * *

 

 

“You _dare_ …”

The man cowed in front of the transcendent being, knowing this could possibly be his last few minutes of life. But he hadn’t meant it! He swore! He hadn’t—hadn’t _known_ —

“You dare present me with trash unfit to be even a _wizard_?!”

A dark swirl of magic, swooping in like a hurricane and descending with chaos like a tornado.

“ _Get out of my sight!_ ”

From the sidelines, Barty Crouch Jr. snickered at the misfortune of Peter Pettigrew. He should’ve checked over the victim before presenting him to someone as important and almighty as _the Dark Lord_. Though…

 

* * *

 


	307. Drabble CCCVII

* * *

 

 

It was a wonder why his Lord didn’t kill the rat. Barty frowned. He wasn’t questioning his actions, just curious. He had thought he’d known his Lord well, but this was an unprecedented event…

Immediately as Pettigrew left the vicinity, the Dark Lord turned around, and much to his minion’s surprise, began to chuckle.

“Curious…” the lord hissed, “very curious…”

Barty stayed silent.

“Do you know, Barty, what Wormtail has brought me today?”

“…No, my Lord, I don’t believe I do.”

Voldemort’s red eyes gleamed as he spun to face his minion. “He has been awarded with life, you see…”

 

* * *

 


	308. Drabble CCCVIII

* * *

 

 

“Because what he has brought me is a curious thing indeed…”

“My Lord?”

The Dark Lord lifted his hand, and the body on the floor writhed and screamed like a banshee, fully under the Cruciatus Curse.

“I asked for trash,” Voldemort began, “Dirt, the most pathetic cretin from the slums of Knockturn Alley, to be my puppet as sewer rats do. Wormtail brings me _this_ —though he knows I don’t condone the trafficking of children. By all rights he should be dead… but… a curious thing I’ve found today, Barty.”

Barty blinked.

“ _Betrayal_ ,” he hissed, “Is what I despise most.”

 

* * *

 


	309. Drabble CCCIX

* * *

 

 

“Shall I go execute your will, my Lord?” Barty asked eagerly. “Whoever has dared wrong you—“

“No,” said the lord simply, “This curiosity I will handle myself when it is time. It is still cloaked in mystery… truly…”

He dismissed his minion with a wave. When he was alone, he walked back toward the body, the poor excuse for a man on the brink of insanity as he lied on the cold stone floor.

“There is only one explanation for my magical signature on this trash, after all… Wound about in a curse I know well. Dearly despised Envy…”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!
> 
> NOOOO!
> 
> NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!
> 
> Come on, I'm not the only person thinking that right now am I?


	310. Drabble CCCX

* * *

 

 

A cruel smirk splattered across the Dark Lord’s expression. “I wonder if I were to check up on my dear horcruxes, what would I find…? A missing book, an empty shack, a box in a room no more, a vacant vault, and a barren cave… was it.”

“ _Legilimens!”_

And the memory played in his mind’s eye. Blue irises he knew uncomfortably well, a wand that certainly wasn’t his, and a rage that was peculiarly protective and possessive all at once. It had to be Envy.

But _who_ … who was the boy behind him, the boy in blue, this _quandary_ —

 _No._  

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit:
> 
> OKAY, so I made a whole A/N about this being PoA timezone, but it's really not. One of my commentors caught that it's only been a year.
> 
> The PoA stuff will be relevant AFTER the timeskip (that is coming very, very soon!)
> 
> Thanks. Sorry about that folks.


	311. Drabble CCCXI

* * *

 

 

Tom sighed as he rolled the stone between his fingers. It was a worthy find, this piece of amber. Rare, considering it was already imbued with magical properties, and he’d gotten it for a steal—probably leaving Borgin barely breaking even with his bargaining.

But that old man wouldn’t dare stand up to the Dark Lord.

Tom’s eyes flashed. He glared at the innocuous rock.

“Sentimentalities… certainly…” he muttered. “But the brat’s not half bad for finding this. Fate and all that rot, maybe.”

“What are you planning, Envy?”

Tom smirked without looking up. “Lust… don’t you ever wonder now?”

 

* * *

 


	312. Drabble CCCXII

* * *

 

 

“You’ll be more specific,” Lust said, his voice quiet and commanding.

“You’re the softest of us all now,” Tom began boldly, and this fact was not missed as Lust narrowed his eyes. “But certainly, you can still see the merits of this. Hm?” He flicked the piece of green amber up, watching it spin before catching it in his waiting palm.

“You’ve gotten too arrogant, Envy,” Lust warned, “I will smite you down at a second’s notice.”

“ _Can you?_ You don’t have a body.”

“ _Boy_ , watch your words... You best remember who—“

“Who what?” asked Tom carelessly. “Who _what_?”

 

* * *

 


	313. Drabble CCCXIII

* * *

 

 

“Who will be your end if you forget your _place_ ,” snarled Lust. “You’d seek not to make an enemy out of me—“

“And yet you take the time to warn me. Why’s that?”

“Common courtesy, for children like you often make mistakes they’ll come to regret.”

Tom bristled. “I’m doing this for _you_. _All_ of you.”

“Lying to the one who can see your heart is _not_ the best idea.”

“Then what do you see, Lust? _What do you see_?”

There was a pause. “I see a fool,” the eldest said, “A fool at heart, a fool at mind.”

 

* * *

 


	314. Drabble CCCXIV

* * *

 

 

Tom stood up. “Remember this when I get you a body. _Remember_ who will have done so much for you.”

Lust sneered. “You didn’t let me finish, child. _Sit down_.”

“ _Don’t_ call me a child!”

“You’re a brat,” the soul piece interrupted the burst of outrage, “Our brat. That’s how it works. _Sit down_ Envy.”

Tom did so, unwillingly. He had forgotten how terrifying Lust could be if he was angered. No one had dared to disturb the eldest brother’s façade of calm, but he had perhaps just stumbled past that line.

“You’re a fool now, because you don’t listen.”

 

* * *

 


	315. Drabble CCCXV

* * *

 

 

“Listen to _orders_?”

“Listen to what your core is telling you. There is no possible way you could’ve finished the binding without giving some way, and in this, you’ve changed. Not recognizing that change will doom you, and no one will swoop in to be your savior when that happens.”

“This is ridiculous—“

“ _Sit. Down.”_

Tom cowed.

“No one will save you if you don’t wake up and see where your loyalties must lie _now_. If we are to take this war, we must be the King, and our Queen…”

“He’s a child.”

Lust smirked. _Got you_. “Apparently so.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lust might seem like the weakest of the sins.... but as seen in the beginning, he really isn't.
> 
> And Lust is actually a very interesting character. None of us have actually seen the real Lust, because he suppresses himself in order to keep the calm among the horcrux siblings. This Lust, who is calm and cool and collected, difficult to anger and easy to exasperate, isn't 100% Lust.
> 
> I mean, he's _Lust_. Did you really think this was his real personality, with a sin like that? Haha.
> 
> And if that doesn't sound ominous enough, as Envy notes there's a reason why all the Sins fear and respect him. And when they forget that reason.... ./hopelessshrug
> 
> And if _that_ still isn't ominous enough for you, to connect with Harry, it cannot be with this exterior personality. Harry has to find the interior, and accept both.
> 
> So what's going to happen, do you think...? ;D
> 
> Edit: Now that I think about it, his real personality is actually kinda close to Pride..... oh man more things to think about BWAHAHAHA.


	316. Drabble CCCXVI

* * *

 

 

“You talked to him, that Envy.” Sloth lounged on the chaise, eyes shut and unmoving at Lust’s entrance.

“It’s for the best. If there is discord, there is no victory for us.”

Sloth opened his eyes. “Then what’s next? Since we have agreed to disagree.”

“I don’t remember doing any such thing.”

Sloth snorted. “Harry is mine, I’m letting you borrow him. That’s how it goes—and should the going get rough, as they so say, I’ll take him away.”

“You don’t honestly believe Voldemort will let you, do you?”

“He doesn’t know of my existence.”

Lust sighed. “Harry, then.”

 

* * *

 


	317. Drabble CCCXVII

* * *

 

 

“I have no doubts that his magics can reach into the very depths of Pride’s soul and pierce him,” Sloth proclaimed. “That boy will bewitch him, as he has all of us—“

“But will Pride allow the time for that to happen?” Lust cut in. “You have as much stake in this as us. You know that.”

Sloth sighed. “What would you have me do?”

“Help us.”

“That’s asking for a lot of effort on my part.”

“Worth it, to sleep a century more?”

Sloth sat up. “That’s not all I want, and that’s not all what _you’ll_ want.”

 

* * *

 


	318. Drabble CCCXVIII

* * *

 

 

“Did you predict something?”

“I have no ability,” Sloth sneered, “You know that just as well. But if what I see through Harry’s eyes is true, and I manipulate it _to be even more true_ , we’ll have a jolly good time, you and I, Lust… Trying to keep our brothers in line.”

Lust hummed. “So the plan?”

Sloth shrugged. “Send him to Hogwarts.”

“You’re insane.”

“Just practical.”

“ _Why_?”

The eldest shrugged again. “If you want to overthrow Pride using Harry, then best not get _too_ attached, hm? Separation will help—otherwise, you’ll not want to risk his head at all.”

 

* * *

 


	319. Drabble CCCXIX

* * *

 

 

“You want us to send him to the very place _Dumbledore_ is king?”

“It sounds like a bad idea, but that old coot will protect him, won’t you know. He’ll protect him under the assumption that Harry will be their savior, and he will also protect him out of astounding guilt for _losing_ him in the first place. He won’t be touched at Hogwarts.”

“What about our own maneuvering? Won’t that be troublesome?”

“Not if Envy does what he says he will. Come now Lust, we’re magical _genii_. Do you really think something as trivial as _distance_ would stop us?”

 

* * *

 


	320. Drabble CCCXX

* * *

 

 

“…Fine,” Lust sighed, “When?”

“After you and Greed are binded to him is best, I suppose. If we play it right, Dumbledore’s not even an issue with Harry, so all we’ve got to do is get Pride.”

“… _Get…_ ”

“Called me out on that one, did you?” Sloth mused exasperatedly. “Don’t worry your pretty little head. I’ll stay your ally for now.”

“And later?” Lust demanded.

“What the situation calls for, calls for.” He shrugged when Lust growled.

“One of these days I’ll have your head on a pitchfork Sloth—“

“Let’s be honest with ourselves—you wouldn’t. I’m too important.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH. When did _you_ become diva!Greed, Sloth?!!!
> 
> hahaha.
> 
> Okay, so intermission drabbles before we get back to Harry! They needed to be done so you guys won't be totally blown out of the water during future development :P. Not that the future isn't far-fetched enough... haa... xD;;
> 
> Yeah okay if that wasn't a shameless enough hint, the author is planning something truly terrible in the future. Then again when am I not for this fic... things pretty much go from bad --> worse --> better --> bad --> good! --> terrible --> ...
> 
> It's a rough cycle.


	321. Drabble CCCXXI

* * *

 

 

On Harry’s thirteenth birthday, Tom gave him a circlet. It was a simple accessory, hardly ornate at all past the lazy curls of the wire, but in Harry’s eyes it was beautiful. Notably, the charm hanging from the center was a stone he recognized from his first visit to Knockturn Alley—a green amber piece, slimmed down and shined to a teardrop shape.

“It’s too troublesome to have us connected to your magic directly,” explained Tom indifferently. “You’ll need your reserves for something else. This will store not only your own magical residue, but the environment’s as well.”

 

* * *

 


	322. Drabble CCCXXII

* * *

 

 

Upon putting it on, Harry noticed that his hair covered up most of it, but that was fine. The amber teardrop felt warm against his forehead, and he reached up to touch it, inwardly measuring its distance from his scar. At first it felt odd, but, the child realized, he could get used to it rather easily.

“A bracelet could get troublesome. This way it won’t get in the way should you be dueling—very nice, Envy,” Sloth smirked.

“I don’t need your approval,” the youngest horcrux retorted.

“You’re _lying_ ,” Greed drawled in a sing-song voice.

Harry grinned. He loved his family.

 

* * *

 


	323. Drabble CCCXXIII

* * *

 

 

It would take awhile yet for the circlet to fill up with magic, so Harry knew he couldn’t bind Greed and Lust to him just yet. The reassurance that it could happen _soon_ was still there though, so he at least had that to stall his impatience.

Unable to ignore the anticipation, Harry settled for planning it out. He doubted this time would be so easy (not that binding the others was, but he felt he had gotten the hang of it after Gluttony). Greed wouldn’t take an acceptance of incomprehension.

Harry would have to _understand_.

 _What_ , he didn’t know.

 

* * *

 


	324. Drabble CCCXXIV

* * *

 

 

“Troubled?”

The murmured word rumbled in Sloth’s chest, and Harry snuggled closer at the vibration, his hands seeking to clench the dark fabric of the man’s robes.

“Will you tell me a story, Sloth?”

Sloth chuckled. “Aren’t you too old for bedtime stories, mm?”

“But I don’t want a bedtime story,” replied Harry, “I want a _story_.”

“A memory,” corrected the soul piece without missing a beat.

“Isn’t it the same thing?”

There was a pause, and he felt Sloth’s sigh.

“Perhaps it is… Very well. I’ll tell you of the rather unfortunate death of a young girl named Myrtle.”

 

* * *

 


	325. Drabble CCCXXV

* * *

 

 

“She was often bullied,” Sloth explained quietly, “and like any other day, her chosen place of hiding was the girl’s bathroom, on the second floor.”

“Of Hogwarts?”

“What else?”

Harry silenced himself, and Sloth continued.

“Her timing, instead of her death, was the unfortunate turn of the dice. It just so happened that was the day Tom Riddle was to release the Basilisk, Slytherin’s fabled monster. While, in the grand scheme of things, no one missed Moaning Myrtle… She was the first, you know. The first to die—the first to fall victim to the Basilisk’s gaze in over centuries...”

 

* * *

 


	326. Drabble CCCXXVI

* * *

 

 

“What’s it like?” asked Harry, “To die, by the Basilisk’s gaze?”

Sloth tensed. “No one but the dead know. No one but the dead _should_ know.”

“Is it painless, do you think?”

“Why do you wonder?”

“Myrtle. She deserved that much—a painless death. If she was bullied—“

“Was no one’s fault but her own for letting it happen,” Sloth interrupted. “It served her right. No one missed her. You are what you make of yourself Harry, and if you make yourself nothing, rather better to not exist at all.”

Harry bit his lip. “I’ll sleep now,” he whispered.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor Harry :(


	327. Drabble CCCXXVII

* * *

 

 

“Oh? Is it my turn already, little brat?”

Harry closed the door behind him, turning to face Greed, who was sprawled onto one of the chaises in the library. He’d sworn the other horcruxes to privacy—they argued to at least stand outside the door—and though being alone with Greed still made his magic flurry, Harry liked to think there was a considerably less amount of panic.

“I guess so,” he replied, “but I’m not all too sure myself.”

It was an honest answer. Greed still huffed and turned away in disinterest.

“I suppose I want to talk—“

 

* * *

 


	328. Drabble CCCXXVIII

* * *

 

 

“There’s nothing to talk about,” cut in Greed. “The others told me, you know. How binding happened to them. And it’s not going to work with me—“he glanced at Harry out of the corner of his eyes,”—but you already know that, don’t you?”

“These things… really aren’t easy for me,” Harry admitted.

“There’s nothing you can do,” the specter shrugged. “Obviously that’s not _alright_ , but no point in forcing the matter. I’d prefer not to be on the worse end of the experiment, if you so please.”

“I won’t do anything like that—I just—“

“ _There’s nothing_.”

 

* * *

 


	329. Drabble CCCXXIX

* * *

 

 

“There _is_!” Harry blurted out.

“Then _do_ enlighten me.”

Harry floundered, searching for words. The ceiling looked particularly interesting then, but he resisted the urge. It’d only further irritate Greed, he was sure. And he didn’t know if he wanted to go that far yet. Some things were better left untouched—

 _Untouched_.

Perhaps that was what it was, that could connect him to Greed. Because Greed, in the end, was untouchable to him. To someone like Harry.

Greed was an intellectual— _understanding him_ by the “conventional” way just wasn’t viable. Because Harry… Harry needed to understand too.

_All the bad…_

 

* * *

 


	330. Drabble CCCXXX

* * *

 

 

 _…And all the good._ Greed would expect nothing less than that. The others—they were _okay_ with his lack of comprehension, of his innocence, of the simplistic way he looked at things. He’d yet to touch the dark of the light, or even the light of the dark. Harry hung onto the fringes of the shadow, too scared to submerge himself fully and instead begged the others to come to _him_.

But Greed _thrived_ in the darkness. He’d never leave the comfort of the perpetual intricacies found in and of the mind—the thin line of relative sanity and _in_ sanity.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little clarification--this pretty much ties in with Greed's "ability," to "invade" the mind.
> 
> NOT to be confused with Legilimency, as it "surpasses" any attempts to "occlude". Now what do I mean by this...
> 
> Basically, while Legilimency is a "frontal invasion," you could think of Greed's ability to crush minds as a... round about route. It's not just a "okay, here I go! Invading your mind. This is probably gonna hurt," kind of thing, like we see in HBP where Severus just throws assault after assault at Harry, it's more of an isolate-then-invade kind of thing. Now, specifically, what do I mean from this...
> 
> Greed will take you to that place you really don't want to go, where you're alone, where it's dark, and lonely, and you're susceptible to all your fears and vulnerabilities, because there IS no defense against _nothing_ , but that nothing is exactly what you fear. It's his "zone", a place neither here nor there, and this is where he uses his ability to destroy minds. 
> 
> This place doesn't really "exist". It's not an illusion, in the conventional sense, because it's not something you see. It's something that you feel, and what you feel affects what you see. What this really is, is inside _Greed's_ mind. He drags you in, lures you, really, and then it's all a landslide afterwards as he can force you to experience his insanity. While you're -unwillingly- defenseless, _contaminated_ almost, he can shift through your mind as your shields are completely useless.
> 
> A main point I thought of while coming up with his ability is the connection to the Diadem. I figured if you know too much you can go absolutely bat shit crazy, and the only reason why Greed's not crazy is because he can balance the defense of insanity with that of his sanity. He has a very, very strong control over his mind--self discipline and all that--despite being such a diva, and this is right in his ball park. This is the sort of conditions he thrives in, with challenge and necessity and being pushed to the "brink" of something.
> 
> But not exactly falling over the edge.
> 
> So yeah, you'll be able to see this in action after Greed is binded. :)


	331. Drabble CCCXXXI

* * *

 

 

And so Harry, in his usual way of dealing with things he should, by all rights, not at all be broaching at the tender age of thirteen (never mind the fact that he didn’t even know _what_ sort of beast he was disturbing), said the first thing that came to mind.

“Why did you decide to become a Dark Lord?”

…Well, it certainly caught _Greed_ off guard.

“…Shouldn’t you be asking that to _Wrath_? Or for Salazar’s sake, _Envy_? I’m sure _they’re_ much more qualified to answer that question.”

“But I’m asking _you_ ,” Harry insisted.

Greed rolled his eyes. “ _Ridiculous_ …”

 

* * *

 


	332. Drabble CCCXXXII

* * *

 

 

“Humor me then, brat. _Why_ are you asking _me_?”

Harry considered it. “Because you’re _not_ Wrath, and you’re _not_ Tom,” he rationalized. “You’re… calmer. You’ve more of a generous opinion to both sides of the claim, I suppose. And… in the end, it really was your decision, wasn’t it? What would happen _after_ Hogwarts, I mean.”

Greed gave him a look that made him feel like the biggest fool on the planet. But that didn’t stop the soul piece from answering a few beats afterward.

“I wanted to become a teacher,” he said stiffly. “I _would’ve_ become a teacher, actually.”

 

* * *

 


	333. Drabble CCCXXXIII

* * *

 

 

“But… you’re not?”

“Astute observation,” Greed drawled. “You are correct. I _am not_ a teacher.”

Harry flushed and ducked his head.

The soul piece continued. “I would’ve given it all up to educate the minds of the youth, you know… As absurd as it seems, I would’ve given it all up… But I never had the chance to.”

“What do you mean?”

“What else? That old fool, in his tall stone tower, locked away in the safety of wards _centuries old_ —he told me, rather simply, “No,” under the pretense of lacking the experience one needed to teach.”

“…That’s stupid.”

 

* * *

 


	334. Drabble CCCXXXIV

* * *

 

 

Greed rolled his eyes. “Yes… Well… Nothing _I_ could do with it—Dippet was retiring, and even still, that fool of a Headmaster _licked_ the ground Dumbledore walked on. I knew even if I came back, he’d still reject me, and listen here, people like _us_ don’t _need_ rejection in their lives. We execute well the first time, or we don’t do it at all.”

Harry frowned. “But… you did go back, didn’t you?”

The soul piece visibly stiffened. “Why do you say that?”

“Because you’re not one to give up either,” said Harry. “Giving up is for the half-hearted.”

 

* * *

 


	335. Drabble CCCXXXV

* * *

 

 

Greed turned away. “ _I_ didn’t go back,” he finally said, “Gluttony did. Lust did. _Sloth_ did. I saw it, experienced it as if I had, but I couldn’t—and still can’t—figure why they did it. There wasn’t any chance that old bumblebee would let us teach at _his_ school—it’s _pathetic_ , going back as if we _needed_ to—“

“Didn’t you?”

“Didn’t I _what_?” snapped Greed.

“Didn’t you need to go back?”

“I _needed_ nothing!”

And Harry knew then he had tripped upon exactly what burdened the soul piece in life, when he was Tom Riddle, lost and bitter.

 

* * *

 


	336. Drabble CCCXXXVI

* * *

 

“I think you did,” Harry continued despite Greed’s growing ire. He felt his binded stir outside the door, feeling the angry magic building, but still they did not interfere. He’d asked them not to, very specifically. He’d found out while living with the soul pieces that some things, regardless of their ‘un-nice-ness,’ needed to be said anyway.

“I think you needed to go back, to get rejected, to move on and not question what could’ve been.”

Greed relaxed slightly. “Rubbish,” he sniffed.

“And I think you needed to go back for another reason too,” Harry plowed on. “Another, _different_ reason.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SNAP HARRY PLOWING THROUGH ALLLLL THE DEFENSES.
> 
> Including decoy reasons Greed set up. Geez this kid n_n...


	337. Drabble CCCXXXVII

* * *

 

 

“I’ll humor you then. What’s this _reason_ you’ve thought of this time?” mocked Greed.

“Because you’re stubborn. Because, little as it was, you still had hope. Because you wanted another reason to hate Albus Dumbledore. Because Hogwarts was your home, and you wanted to go back, one last time—“Harry shrugged, “take your pick.”

“As cute as you are,” Greed bit out, his lips twitching, “you can be very irritating.”

The child looked at him over the rim of his glasses. “Because you didn’t want to be a teacher.”

 _That_ did it. Greed leaped up, furious, and the room _trembled_.

 

* * *

 


	338. Drabble CCCXXXVIII

* * *

 

 

“ _I did! I would’ve given it all up! All—_ “

“Then why didn’t you apply at the other magical schools?” shot back Harry in a moment of bravery. “Why not Beauxbatons? Why not Durmstrang? Why did it _have_ to be _Hogwarts_ , the place you _knew_ wouldn’t accept you?”

“I don’t—“

“Because you didn’t _want_ to be a teacher! You wanted him to see what you became, didn’t you? Wanted to spite him for rejecting you the first time, wanted him to come _begging_ and _apologizing—_ but he didn’t, and when you realized he saw you as an enemy—“

 

* * *

 


	339. Drabble CCCXXXIX

* * *

 

 

“ _Who_ told you this?!” asked Greed sharply. “ _Who_ told you this? It was _Sloth_ , wasn’t it? Wasn’t—“

“ _No_ ,” Harry whispered, “ _Gluttony_ told me a bit. He didn’t _say_ it, but I figured it out from what he gave me. You knew he would reject you the first time, as you were leaving, and you planned to show him— _spite him_ —by coming back… after.”

The soul shard hissed and spit, venomous sounds of parseltongue and English blending together in a harsh cacophony. Greed sneered down at him. “ _Fine_. Now that you know, _what of it_? _What._ _Of_ _it_? Hmm?”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify:
> 
> I have this sort of theory (for this fic) that if AD would've allowed TMR to become a teacher after his 7th year, things would've been a lot different. However, if AD had allowed TMR to become a teacher the second time he asked, things could've been different for the worse. 
> 
> The second time around he'd have already have a goal in mind, even if it could be argued that he recognized his goals were bad and as such was using the teaching position as something to stop him. Traveling the world _could've_ mellowed him, but should he have become DADA prof. after finishing Hogwarts, I think this fic's TMR would've stopped there, since he'd yet to fully grow out of his child's view of wanting some sort of higher position or acceptance...
> 
> But once he traveled the world, the chance blew out the window. Not only did he gain knowledge, but solidify additional support that the world _needed to change_ , and that he'd be the one to do it. So if he got his teaching position, that would be what he would be focusing on--a plan made during his years of travel, _not_ on being the best professor there is to "prove" something.
> 
> But that's just my view on this fic's TMR. haha


	340. Drabble CCCXL

* * *

 

 

“Nothing.”

“… _Nothing_?” Greed asked incredulously. “ _Nothing_? You go on and on in a long tirade of _knowing_ , of _reasons_ , of _foolishness_ , and now you tell me _nothing_?”

“Well, you got… angry. So I was right. I just wanted to know, really—to confirm… I mean, isn’t that, er, normal? To want to know more about someone that you consider a… friend?”

Harry licked his lips nervously when Greed didn’t reply.

“…Friends,” the soul piece deadpanned. “ _Friends_? You consider _me_ — _Ha!_ ”

And then it was as if a dam had broken, because Greed laughed long and hard at that, practically hysterical.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this all makes sense to you guys n_n"


	341. Drabble CCCXLI

* * *

 

 

“What goes on in your mind, you little brat, I will never understand,” Greed said sometime after he stopped laughing. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand, elbow comfortably supported by an arm rest. With his legs crossed and the diadem sitting upon his head, Greed looked _regal_ … _other_ than the absolutely sinister smirk he had on his face.

It was the look of a predator. Harry was too inexperienced to be perturbed by it.

“We aren’t friends?” he asked innocently.

“Not in the least,” Greed drawled. “Does that distress you any, hmm?”

“Well, not really, no.”

 

* * *

 


	342. Drabble CCCXLII

* * *

 

 

Harry shrugged. “Sloth told me not to expect much. He laughed too, you know.”

“Then?”

“Then we’ll just not label what we are,” the child replied in a moment of insightful clarity. It was in this determined mindset that, perhaps, the future clicked into place.

“Stubborn,” Greed murmured, “but I’ve humored you thus far. I see no harm in doing so for the next ten seconds more.”

Harry blinked, smiled, hopped off his chair and ran to the specter, taking his free hand without hesitation despite its intangibility. “Thank you, Marvolo!”

And bit by bit, the chains were blown away.

 

* * *

 


	343. Drabble CCCXLIII

* * *

 

 

The encounter happened, oddly enough, in the hallway. Harry, completely drained from not only _binding_ but also supplying yet another section of his magic in giving Greed a body, had completely forgotten the other soul pieces outside.

In hindsight, that was a very, very bad mistake.

“Still hiding behind Wrath, Envy? Well now, I _suppose_ brats like you would—“

“I’m not hiding behind _anyone_! Unlike _you_. Haven’t seen _your_ face in awhile—couldn’t stand to face me until Harry gives you a body, could you? That’s—“

Harry sighed when Gluttony and Wrath took their respective sides.

 _Of course_.

 

* * *

 


	344. Drabble CCCXLIV

* * *

 

 

“Uh—“Harry tried to cut in.

“ _Envy’s_ _not a brat_ , you lazy—“

“Ho, _that_ coming from someone who’s been spending more time with Sloth? That’s _rich_ —“

“I’ve nothing against you Wrath, so why don’t you step aside and let _Envy_ stand his own for once—“

“You both _forget your place_! Don’t you remember who got you out of those _hell holes_ —“

“And _you_ —“

It was pointless. Harry sighed and leaned back into Sloth, who had just materialized upon seeing the situation.

“While two dogs fight for a bone, the third will run away with it.”

 

* * *

 


	345. Drabble CCCXLV

* * *

 

 

"Well, not exactly in this situation,” Sloth mused as he snuck Harry away from the encounter, “but at essence it’s the same, I suppose.”

“Sloth?” mumbled Harry with a yawn.

Sloth chuckled. “Never you mind. I’ll make sure those foolish brothers of mine shant disturb our rest, so be at ease, why won’t you?”

“But they’ll keep fighting, won’t they?”

“All in good fun. They might not hold each other very highly, but put aside all differences we all have a… commonality… now, in the end.”

Harry blinked sleepily. “What’s that?”

“ _You._ And Lust will join us in due time.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....This is why you usually don't see all the Sins at once. xD


	346. Drabble CCCXLVI

* * *

 

 

“What’s wrong, little Envy? For you to come to me so seriously…”

“Stop playing around, Greed.”

“Hmph.”

 _Plop_. A raindrop hit the window, followed by another, and another. It made quite the scene, with the light of the full moon chasing away the darkness from any corners it could reach, and as the water pelted the glass, an ominous glow was cast on the interior of the room.

“So it’s begun?”

“Pride made a mistake. It’s best to take advantage of it, don’t you think?”

Greed’s lips twisted into a cruel smirk. “And you come to _me_? Must be… _desperate_.”

 

* * *

 


	347. Drabble CCCXLVII

* * *

 

 

Tom clicked his tongue. “Hardly. But this is your area of expertise, isn’t it? Don’t think you can laze around while the rest of us do all the work.”

“Hoh! So you’ve caught a rat already?” Greed lifted an eyebrow in mild surprise. He sat up straighter, turning his head around to look at his fellow soul piece in interest.

“It’s not the rat we want, but it’ll do,” shrugged Tom. “Letting the Dark Mark react like that… Pride must be slipping.”

Greed narrowed his eyes, but said nothing in reply.

“Well, you know what to do. The usual place.”

 

* * *

 


	348. Drabble CCCXLVIII

* * *

 

 

It was a while after Tom had left did Greed finally rise from his seat. He strode to the window, pressing his finally tangible palm against the cool glass before opening it. The raindrops immediately began to hit him, as well as splatter over the window sill and floor, but Greed didn’t care. It was… refreshing, in its own way.

“ _Ha_ ,” he snorted, air leaving through his nostrils as the broken sound left his mouth. “ _Ha!_ Pride, slipping? Oh dear Envy, how _naïve_ you are… Pride doesn’t _slip_.”

_It is we who will fall into his trap, whatever it is…_

 

* * *

 


	349. Drabble CCCXLIX

* * *

 

 

His pale hand reached up to touch the crown of his head, fingers meeting the cold metal of his vessel.

“But best let things run their course. Even if we do something now, it’s too late—if Pride knows _something_ , that _something_ has become so much _more_ … Especially because we don’t know what he set out his ‘bait’ to do…”

Greed blinked, looking up at the night sky. Rain, but not a single cloud dared to block out the moon.

“Mmm… I guess I’ll bite. Nothing better to do anyway, and we _do_ take responsibility now… for a certain brat.”

 

* * *

 


	350. Drabble CCCL

* * *

 

 

Harry blinked sleepily, suddenly woken from his rest for no particular reason. But still, something felt _off_ , and he stretched his senses like he had so recently become accustomed to doing as a check. Sloth stirred as his magic washed over him in slow, rolling waves.

“Go to sleep, Harry.”

The thirteen year old child frowned. He sat up, somewhere between but a babe and a man, still barely an adolescent.

“Where’s Greed going?”

“Errands, probably,” Sloth waved off.

Harry was not so easily convinced. “At one in the morning?”

“Faith,” Sloth mumbled, pulling Harry back down.

That was that.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... I'm running out of drabbles again ;DDD....
> 
> T_T
> 
> On another note, I have a confession to make. I really, _really_ can't stand fics that make LV weak, even if it's in comparison to a _super_ Harry. I like to think LV is ridiculously powerful, as he is supposed to be some magical prodigy from a young age, and he's probably a genius in his own right, so I really, really can't stand fics that make him weak.
> 
> Which is why he's really powerful here :p
> 
> Not trying to target anyone who _does_ have a weak LV--to each their own--this is just IMHO.
> 
> ./confession
> 
> And Harry's growing up! Aww isn't this cute... :heart:


	351. Drabble CCCLI

* * *

 

 

The rain had stopped an hour ago, as if the sky had ran out of water all of a sudden after a rapid downpour. But it really was no matter—Greed moved around effortlessly, rain or shine. The night loved the Dark Lord, after all. He’d covered himself with a black cloak, and made his way to the deepest parts of Knockturn Alley—the ‘usual place’.

“So, you’re the pet rat that Envy ‘caught,’ hmm?”

The fat wizard shrunk back, terrified of the intimidating presence before him. It was _cold_ , so _so_ cold… like a _dementor_ …

Greed chuckled. “I see…”

 

* * *

 


	352. Drabble CCCLII

* * *

 

 

“So this is what Envy meant by ‘not the rat we want’. Well, either way, it’s fine. If you’ve had contact with Pride, then that’s all that matters. Let’s see how much I can take from you before you break, hmm? Don’t hold back for me.”

It was with these last words that the man knew he would not be leaving alive. For a second, the Dark Mark on his arm scorched his skin, blazing its acute pain through his flesh to his very bones. He looked up from it and saw a flash of blue.

And then sudden blackness.

 

* * *

 


	353. Drabble CCCLIII

* * *

 

 

They were alone, he and this—this _monster_. Alone, in an endless expanse of black.

 _Danger_.

The man spun, trying to run away, but still the cold did not leave him, and he turned around to check how far he’d gotten only to see his distance from the _monster_ was exactly the same, as if he’d not tried to flee at all.

“The human mind is a strange thing, that few come to recognize,” Greed began. “In the mind you are supposed to be _free_ , yet you are confined by the very limits of your imagination.”

“W-who… who are you?!”

 

* * *

 


	354. Drabble CCCLIV

* * *

 

 

Greed laughed as if the man had said something hilariously funny. If anything, it only served to frighten the Death Eater _more_.

And still the chill did not leave.

“Truly, _truly_ strange… pity. That’s what they all ask first, and after the _n_ th time you’d really think they’d have the courtesy to say something a bit more… interesting. The first few times were great fun, but now it’s such a _bore_.”

“S-s-stay away from me, m-monster!”

“ _Monster_?” Greed cackled again, “ _Monster_? Why not! Though, you should show more respect to your _master_! Know your place, foolish _swine_!”

“ _T-the Dark Lord_?!”

 

* * *

 


	355. Drabble CCCLV

* * *

 

 

“Don’t change your answer,” the soul piece chided. “It’s terribly rude, don’t you know? Well either way, it’s not as if you need to know who I am—I may like theatrics, but I do so love _efficiency_ too, and stalling is hardly efficient. So, shall we begin?”

“M-my Lord, if there has been anything that I-that I’ve done to upset you, I—“

Greed huffed impatiently. “How _annoying_. For Pride to have such pathetic pests crawling around, he really _must_ be in the process of recovering still… there’s no way a follower of _mine_ would be so _untrained_. Hmph.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greed in action :p Pretty much self-explanatory on that part haha.
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask~


	356. Drabble CCCLVI

* * *

 

 

“M-my Lord…?”

Greed smirked. “I suppose it’s time to do away with you. Now, let’s see what you have hidden in that disgusting head of yours, little rat…”

And as the world grew suspiciously mute, Greed moved closer to the stuttering body on the ground. There was a cruel glint to the blue of his eyes, something narrowed and focused that was usually _absent_. It found its home ordinarily in Envy, or Gluttony, or Wrath, but now...

“Why Lord Voldemort is searching for the Boy-Who-Lived after all these years… let’s find out, shall we?”

_Shatter, that mind of yours. Shatter._

 

* * *

 


	357. Drabble CCCLVII

* * *

 

 

Greed came back rather late— _early_ , by technicality. It was, after all, four in the morning, or somewhere near there. Three hours was actually rather long, considering how fast his ability worked, but he’d wanted to make sure he’d gotten every drop of information he could out of the pathetic Death Eater. If he was going to bite on the bait, might as well make a meal out of it, as one could say.

Who knew the chances of eventually turning the tables around on Pride.

“Welcome back, Greed.”

…And who knew who was waiting for him.

 _Really_. _This brat._

 

* * *

 


	358. Drabble CCCLVIII

* * *

 

 

“I’m surprised you’d managed to get out of bed, brat. Sloth gone soft on his vessel?”

Harry smiled. He pushed a cup of tea in Greed’s direction, and to his delight, the soul piece sat down and brought the drink to his lips to take a sip.

The boy tapped his temple. “No, Sloth’s still asleep here.”

“Hmph. _Figures_ ,” drawled Greed. “…You aren’t going to ask where I’ve been?”

“To be honest, I’m curious, but I don’t think you’d want me to know.”

The soul piece considered the boy in front of him. “Not… _really_ ,” he finally said. “Not really.”

 

* * *

 


	359. Drabble CCCLIX

* * *

 

 

“I don’t care much for your sensibilities,” shrugged Greed, “so I wouldn’t really care, if you wanted to know.” It wasn’t like the answer was obvious anyway—his robes were clean, as is what he preferred to begin with. His ability made a quick kill, if he forced it, which was preferable to a too-overused Killing curse or some messy dismemberment.

Harry blinked. Then bit his lip. “Where were you?” he finally asked.

“Mind crushing pathetic little Death Eaters,” Greed answered nonchalantly. “Well, Death _Eater_. And getting information on Pride, I suppose.”

“Did you… enjoy it?”

Greed blinked. “…Kind of…”

 

* * *

 


	360. Drabble CCCLX

* * *

 

 

Harry nodded. “Okay.”

“…Okay? Really? I killed him, you know. Three hours and the man was dead. I’d thought I’d scared him to death at one point, but he just went into shock. Was sort of disappointing—it took a little more effort to finish him off.”

“What, are you Sloth now?” Harry couldn’t help but quip. “Sorry.”

“I _killed him_.”

“It bothers me,” Harry confessed. “Of course it does. But I like you more than I’m bothered—which also bothers me, but there’s nothing I can do about that, right?”

Greed surprisingly chuckled. “Don’t try to flatter me, brat.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next set of drabbles will be the last until I get back from visiting my sister and can write more :> I'll be gone for ~4 days, so expect a gap of 5 days from drabble 365 --> 370.
> 
> Thanks guys!


	361. Drabble CCCLXI

* * *

 

 

After he’d been sent up to bed, Harry found he wasn’t quite ready to cuddle back up to Sloth, so kept him tucked in his mind, napping away. His warmth was still there, just not _physically_ , and to Harry, who needed some time to his thoughts and preferably a big bed to roll around on in frustration, that was just fine.

Because he was bothered. _Really_ bothered.

Death wasn’t new to him. His parents died, and Sloth had already explained what had happened there. That Voldemort had killed countless amounts of people. For a reason, but it was still _murder_.

 

* * *

 


	362. Drabble CCCLXII

* * *

 

 

Murder was an ugly word. Harry shuddered, rolling onto his side and curling up in the sheets.

He liked all the soul pieces. _Adored_ them. How could he _not_?

And no matter how much he was bothered that they… they _murdered_ , at his core, he knew he’d long accepted that ruthless, merciless nature of theirs already, as he couldn’t have connected with them like he had if he didn’t.

And that _bothered_ him. Was he really _okay_ with killing? He didn’t think he would be if faced with it. Didn’t _want_ to be. And they _knew_ —they _had_ to know!

 

* * *

 


	363. Drabble CCCLXIII

* * *

 

 

He didn’t want to be like that. Harry didn’t want to be so _cold_ about life, about the _value_ of life. Death did not necessarily _scare_ him—he’d thought of it before, admittedly, at the Dursleys sometimes locked up in his cupboard under the stairs—but that didn’t mean life was pointless, just because death had value too.

Life should be _treasured_.

But it seemed like no one around him thought that way.

And… perhaps that was important; a thought to _cling to_. Because no matter how much he loved them, Harry had to remind himself not to _become_ them.

 

* * *

 


	364. Drabble CCCLXIV

* * *

 

 

He didn’t _want_ to _become_ them. He didn’t idolize them, he realized.

Harry… just loved them. And respected them. And wanted, wanted so badly to be strong enough to protect them from whatever haunted their looks occasionally.

Killing… killing was not okay. He’d try to find alternatives, he was sure, when pushed into a corner. He didn’t want to force people around him to kill, nor kill, _himself_. Harry dreaded the future in which he was left with little better option, but hopefully that day would be postponed as long as possible, so…

So this was a promise, to himself.

 

* * *

 


	365. Drabble CCCLXV

* * *

 

 

“No matter how many books you read, no matter how many words there are, or teachers you have, or tutors you hire, there are things in this world that are best and _only_ learned through the self,” Gluttony lectured, the breeze parting in the face of his stiff posture.

Harry nodded solemnly. “Will I ever learn?”

“Some things remain to be seen,” replied the soul shard. “It is not a question of ‘will you,’ but rather, ‘would you.’ You’ll learn _something,_ inevitably so, but what you choose to learn is up to you… as is all that you teach yourself.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in five days!


	366. Drabble CCCLXVI

* * *

 

“There are, of course, ways to help things along—“Gluttony continued slyly, easing from his previously serious mood,”—but you are too young yet. Later, when you are older, we will guide you to the path of beauty and finesse, of grace and efficiency… the difference between brutality and necessity, though some would argue for us, that line is very thin.”

The words were ominous. Harry wanted to frown, but refrained from doing so. He trusted them, and he trusted them not to undermine that trust, after all—it wouldn’t be fit to doubt them now. So he didn’t.

 _Wouldn’t_.

 

* * *

 


	367. Drabble CCCLXVII

* * *

 

 

Meditation had been part of Harry’s routine for a long time. As he was, of course, still a young boy full of vitality and, sometimes, impatience, he didn’t particularly _enjoy_ it, but he’d enough lectures from _all_ of the horcruxes of its importance, and managed, with their surveillance, to do so every day for at least an hour.

 _At least_.

It wasn’t that Harry despised the concept as much as it was his frustration during the first few minutes of meditation. Afterwards wasn’t so bad, but settling himself always seemed the most difficult part. He just always wanted to _move_.

 

* * *

 


	368. Drabble CCCLXVIII

* * *

 

 

But, once the preliminary stages were passed, meditation was… enjoyable. Kind of. Because he didn’t _feel_ like he was meditating, so far deep inside himself that he lost his senses of the outside world.

In his trance, Harry found out a lot about himself. His magic, in particular—it always seemed to know what to do, if only he followed. It was patient with him, lead him, and seemed so… _contrary_ to his own personality.

It seemed… older. Like Gluttony. Like Lust. Never dwelling on the little things, but respecting their own importance all the same. That was his magic.

 

* * *

 


	369. Drabble CCCLXIX

* * *

 

 

A few times, his magic lead him down a certain path that, upon awakening from his meditation, caused Harry to see the world… differently. _Literally_. The world was adorned in thin lines, _thread_ almost, translucent but with their own colors and width, leading everywhere.

Harry was always very cautious when he saw them; for some reason, he felt that in this state he was able to affect things more than he knew, so reigned in his curiosity and yearning to touch them. They were still rather interesting to watch—some tightened, some loosened, some were always taut, some always slack.

 

* * *

 


	370. Drabble CCCLXX

* * *

 

 

He never spoke of it to the soul shards, not because it was a particular secret, but because he knew meditation time was for _himself_ , even if they were nearby. Meditation was to learn from himself, _safely_ , and to familiarize himself with not only exercising his magic but also mellowing it—keeping calm and simply letting it _be_.

Knowing his magic inside-out was vital, Greed had told him with everyone else murmuring their assent. It was a part of him—what reason was there to ignore it? To _not_ learn about and from it?

So, with genuine determination, Harry did.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?!?!?!!??!?!! WITH TONS OF DRABBLES FOR YOU?!!?!?!!?!
> 
> Yeah okay you all know it's me I'm the only person with the absurdly long drabble series in TMR/HP fandom -cry-
> 
> Putting that aside, Happy Birthday Harry! July 31st woohooo!!!
> 
> As a special gift.... I and the wonderful **Zenithyl** have made (AND FINISHED) the long awaited **GUIDE TO NvsN!** You'll find this guide as the last chapter (it will be moved every time I update), and as the story progresses, so too will the guide progress! Awesome, right? 
> 
> There are clickable links connecting all of it together for your viewing ease and pleasure ;). If you have any recommendations (or desires) to see something in the guide that is not currently there, please leave a comment on it telling us what! We'll try and get it in.
> 
> Sooooo.... WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER AND CHECK OUT OUR WONDERFUL GUIDE! (Because it's pretty darn beautiful, if I can say so myself... was a lot of work, but all worth it for you guys!)


	371. Drabble CCCLXXI

* * *

 

 

Occasionally, when his meditation times were in the evening before bed, Harry would sleep very deeply, often dreaming strange things that slipped away with the morning dew. He could never quite put his finger on _what_ happened, because certainly something _did_ happen in his dreams, but the sense of contentment didn’t leave even when his memory of it did.

Harry always felt more inclined to stay and snuggle deeper into Sloth’s embrace on these mornings, much to the exasperation of _everyone else_.

Because when you give a dog a bone, certainly they’ll hide it and ask for more.

Wrath snorted.

 

* * *

 


	372. Drabble CCCLXXII

* * *

 

 

There was, of course, the matter of his wand. Even after obtaining it and familiarizing himself with it—for a good year plus—Harry still kept up with his practice of wandless magic. He wasn’t quite sure which he preferred.

At first, his wand had made things feel so much _easier_ , serving as a conduit instead of his body, and generally using less energy to cast. But after he’d practiced with it, learning the faults while comparing it to wandless, he wasn’t so sure. They both had their pros and cons, Harry decided. And he liked them both fairly equally.

 

* * *

 


	373. Drabble CCCLXXIII

* * *

 

 

When using a wand, there was far less concentration involved compared to wandless. He flicked, and it was done. It felt like a shortcut, compared to all of the things he had to mentally and reflexively take into account when casting without it. Not to mention, the holly wood felt comfortable in his hands, like it belonged there since… _forever_.

It was, really, somewhat sentient. Harry could feel it pulse when it felt his frustration, or fatigue, or even join him in excitement or happiness. The wood was always warm, soothing him.

…He’d grown rather attached, Harry admitted. Very quickly.

 

* * *

 


	374. Drabble CCCLXXIV

* * *

 

 

But with wandless magic, there was an undoubted sense of _control_ unlike no other. It was solely him, Harry, controlling all the details. His wand did not help control the amount of magic he used, did not affect the power of the spell, because he _wasn’t using it_. Harry decided all those details by himself.

Cleaner, to an effect. More precise. He felt his rush of magic from his core to his fingertips. But also, _far more effort_. Not that Harry tired after a simple _lumos_ or _tempus_ —of course not!—but the difference between wand and wand _less_ was palpable.

 

* * *

 


	375. Drabble CCCLXXV

* * *

 

 

…And then there was the matter of his circlet, the present from Tom. He’d also grown attached to it. The warm press of amber against his forehead was, in the same manner of his wand, soothing as well. Harry found he felt more in touch with his environment when he was connected to it, hyper aware of any magical change in his vicinity.

That was, admittedly, an unexpected byproduct, but a welcome one.

As _Sloth_ found, Harry rarely if ever was willing to part with it. He wore it in bed, in the bath; inside, outside, neither mattered to him.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get used to posting again ;;
> 
> Roman numerals are difficult to figure right now haha. 
> 
> Here are some filler (informational) drabbles before a bit more cutesy


	376. Drabble CCCLXXVI

* * *

 

 

While he learned everything from basic to advanced arts, Harry came to wonder what his purpose was. He’d wondered before, when he first was taught—what was his role? Why was he so necessary?

There was more to war than fighting. There was more to war than war itself—after all, what would the aftermath be, when all the blood spilt and all the families broken finally accounted themselves?

Harry _wondered_.

Because he loved them, could not bear a life without them, he wondered what would become of his own family, should and when he fought for them.

 _Beside_ them.

 

* * *

 


	377. Drabble CCCLXXVII

* * *

 

 

Harry blinked curiously as he stared at the wide expanse of water. They were at some lake in the middle of nowhere, and he had _no idea_ why Sloth had brought him here.

“You’re going to learn how to swim today,” Sloth said casually. He leaned back against a tree and waved in a _you-explain-it_ way at Wrath.

The younger soul piece’s eye noticeably twitched. “Didn’t _you_ say you’d teach him?!”

“When did I say that?”

“I don’t _know_ how to teach someone how to swim!”

“Your problem.”

“You _asshole_ —“

Harry sighed, but didn’t bother breaking up the fight.

 

* * *

 


	378. Drabble CCCLXXVIII

 

* * *

 

 

“You don’t know how to swim, human?” a water sprite asked him at the edge of the lake.

Harry shook his head. “I had to take a class when I was seven or eight, but I don’t really remember... I wasn’t very good either.”

“Hmm… why don’t _we_ teach you?”

Harry blinked. “You’d do that?”

“You’re a good human. The wind sprites whisper of your kindness in the breezes that pass overhead. Come, we won’t let you drown.”

The boy looked back toward his ‘guardians,’ who were _still_ bickering. But he figured Sloth could tell he was okay, so agreed.

 

* * *

 


	379. Drabble CCCLXXIX

* * *

 

 

By the time the sun was setting, Harry was swimming. There had been a brief scare mid-day when Wrath _finally_ noticed the boy was missing, _and_ that he had taken off the Gaunt ring, but Sloth had given a _did-you-really-think-I’d-let-him-drown_ look and that had been that.

…Or at least, all that Harry _heard_. The sprites were teaching him how to dive, and with the trust he had in them, Harry swam like a natural.

Gluttony _still_ ended up yelling at them though. He’d somehow figured out what happened.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” asked Tom idly.

Harry grinned. “…Yeah, I did.”

 

* * *

 


	380. Drabble CCCLXXX

* * *

 

“We’re fixing your eyesight,” Wrath said as he dragged Harry through the halls. The boy didn’t really understand what was going on—one second he was reading, like normal, with Wrath across from him and Sloth happily napping in his mindscape, and then…

“Greed.” Wrath inclined his head in greeting. “We’re fixing _his_ eyesight.”

“Oh?” said soul piece glanced up lazily from the parchment he was writing on.

“He’s going to be blind when he’s _twenty_ if this keeps up!”

“What makes you think that?”

“Have you _seen_ the books he’s reading?! Of course you did, _you_ assigned them!”

 

* * *

 


	381. Drabble CCCLXXXI

“Wrath—“

“His eyesight is _already_ terrible because of those muggles!”

“I’m really—“

“I can’t believe I didn’t notice _you_ were making it worse!”

“Wait—“

“Fix it Greed! I know you know _some_ method in that stupid crown of yours—“

“Marvolo I’m _okay_!”Harry finally blurted out when it appeared he couldn’t get in a word edgewise otherwise.

“You’re not,” Wrath shot back flatly.

“Greed already fixed my eyesight!” he exclaimed, completely exasperated. “It’s just that he couldn’t make it twenty-twenty, so I still have to wear glasses.”

“…Those are your same glasses though...”

Harry shrugged, and Greed _laughed_.


	382. Drabble CCCLXXXII

* * *

 

 

It was sometime in January that Greed found himself sitting next to Harry on a sofa in front of the fireplace. While the manor was warmed by heating charms and the ground was kept snow-free, magic couldn’t block _everything_ , and next to the fireplace was the best seat one could have.

“Greed?”

“Hmm?” the soul piece answered, curiously tilting his head to look at the growing teenager. He took a sip of his scorching tea, enjoying the burn.

“How do you use sex magic?”

...And promptly spit it out.

“Pardon?” He looked at Harry uncomfortably and with a little nervousness.

 

* * *

 


	383. Drabble CCCLXXXIII

* * *

 

 

“I’m not _stupid_!” Harry quickly explained, “I know what, err, sex _is_ of course, but I mean, how would you… during _that_ … use magic… And why is it…” He made an odd motion with his hands.

“What are you reading?” Greed asked instead. He leaned over Harry’s shoulder to catch a glimpse.

“Um… this part. Here. It just mentions sex magic and I sorta got to trying to figure it out…”

Greed tilted his head to the side, and then smirked as if he found something incredibly amusing. Harry was wary of that expression—it was both mischievous and foreboding.

 

* * *

 


	384. Drabble CCCLXXXIV

* * *

 

 

“You should ask Gluttony about it,” replied the soul piece. It was an uncharacteristic piece of advice—Greed was normally adverse to going to anyone else _but him_ for information. “I’m sure he’ll give you a favorable reply.”

Harry furrowed his brows and stared at his companion, but saw nothing more than the outer smirk and an interested glint of the eyes. “Okay,” he said, “I’ll go ask him.”

There was nothing else he thought he could say. It wasn’t like he didn’t _trust_ Greed, after all…

But something about that look sent rippling chills down his spine.

 _How… ominous_.

 

* * *

 


	385. Drabble CCCLXXXV

* * *

 

 

“Hmm… and you’re what, you cute little brat—thirteen? Fourteen?”

“Thirteen,” replied Harry, “and I’ll be fourteen in a few months.”

Gluttony stared at him thoughtfully before taking a dainty bite of his treacle tart—courtesy of Harry, of course. If there was any way to please Gluttony, it was with food… _delicious_ food.

“A bit early,” the soul piece finally said, “but I don’t suppose it matters afterward. You’re _ours_ anyway, no matter what Sloth says. It’s just a matter of time, really.”

“…Marvolo?”

Gluttony _smirked_. “Perhaps in a few years we’ll teach you, if you remember to ask.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More implications about what the completed bond could be.... hmmm.... geez, what did Harry do _this_ time?!!?!!?!?!


	386. Drabble CCCLXXXVI

* * *

 

 

Harry found nothing odd with this answer, the implications flying right over his head. After all, the horcruxes had been his tutors for a good three years. There wasn’t anything strange about them teaching him something new, even _if_ it was for such an intimate and mysterious branch like _sex magic_.

But Sloth was _very_ aware. And he wondered how everything would play out, because Harry was still growing and what he’d grow up _into_ was… well, let’s just say even _Sloth_ couldn’t predict that one.

That said, the more Tom Riddle was attracted to Harry, the safer he’d be.

 

* * *

 


	387. Drabble CCCLXXXVII

* * *

 

 

 _Lust_ was another matter entirely.

The thought came to Sloth on a normal, relaxing day, outside in the shade of the trees as he watched the sprites whisper secrets into Harry’s ear.

“I pity the target of your scowl,” Wrath remarked dryly.

“Who’s to say it isn’t you?”

“Because then you’d be _glaring_ at me,” replied the younger confidently. “Do I _want_ to know what’s on your mind?”

“Harry is, obviously. You know just as well as I do he’ll grow up to be something beautiful, but _in what nature that is_ —“

“Fully depends on what we teach him.”

 

* * *

 


	388. Drabble CCCLXXXVIII

* * *

 

 

Wrath’s confidently vicious way of interrupting him caught Sloth a bit off guard, but he was more _amused_ at it than anything. “Oh? Protective, aren’t you?”

“And _you_ aren’t? I find your hypocrisy as insulting as it is your presence that makes my _skin crawl_.”

“You want him to yourself,” Sloth declared.

Wrath growled. He snapped his head around to glare at his brother. “Well, I’m certainly not going to suggest to _share_ him! That would be _barbaric_!”

…And then he realized what he had just implied…

“I didn’t mean it like that! Get your mind out of the gutter!”

 

* * *

 


	389. Drabble CCCLXXXIX

* * *

 

“I didn’t say anything—“

“Piss _off_ Sloth!”

Sloth smirked. It wasn’t a look that Wrath liked, and the pause in reply was far too significant to ignore. Honestly, _what_ was this _damned brother of his_ —

“You want to know what I’ve come to realize?”

Wrath sealed his mouth shut. There was _no way_ Sloth would trick him into—

“It’s rather startling, but I can see it _definitely_ happening…”

 _Oh no. Nope_.

“You look interested. But you’ve got to _ask_. It’s only manners, you know.”

He sighed. “ _What_ _is it this time_?”

“Lust is going to get the first taste.”

 

* * *

 


	390. Drabble CCCXC

* * *

 

There was dead silence. And then—“ _ABSOLUTELY NOT_!”

Harry flinched. He spun around, surprised at hearing the shout more than _Wrath’s_ voice. The soul pieces weren’t very prone to shouting, and clearly that line had just been broken for Wrath, so whatever it was about _this_ time Harry was _sure_ the only cause could be—

Harry sighed. He walked over to the tree where Wrath was quite literally spitting flames out from his hands in a ‘duel’ with Sloth.

“Could you two _please_ not fight? The house-elves were kind of angry after you ruined some of the plants last time.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha Sloth you tease!
> 
> ...;~;
> 
> Edit: I double posted 388 & 389! Thanks for telling me! 
> 
> The correct chapter 390 is now posted :) (this one)


	391. Drabble CCCXCI

* * *

 

Let it not be said that just because Wrath was _tamed_ —according to Sloth—he was no longer a wrathful spirit at heart. Because, honestly, he was.

Harry had no idea whatsoever of how it happened, but suddenly Wrath was a swirling tornado of _rage_ toward Lust, and no one could make heads or tails of it. Wrath had personally taken it upon himself to steer Harry clear of any areas Lust might be in, or happen to be in was the matter of fact, and whenever _that_ didn’t work…

“ _Lust_ ,” Wrath snarled.

“Honestly… What did Sloth do _this_ time?”

 

* * *

 


	392. Drabble CCCXCII

* * *

 

 

“I think the blame’s _completely_ on you this time, Lust,” Wrath snapped. “I can’t _believe_ you—“

“Stop being an impressionable youth,” Lust sighed, “It’s fairly unbecoming. Especially considering that I haven’t even _done anything_. Quite literally. There’s been a lull in the investigation—“

“I don’t want your excuses! How _dare_ you—“

“Wrath—“

“I can’t believe—“

“This is—“

“He’s still a _child_ for Merlin’s sake—“

“You’re—“

“I _thought_ you were—“

“ _Silence_!” Lust hissed. “Now you _will_ tell me what Sloth said.”

“What makes you think it was Sloth?”

“Nobody is as annoying.”

 

* * *

 


	393. Drabble CCCXCIII

* * *

 

 

At that point, Harry was tired of hearing all of the arguments the soul pieces got into. He walked away, melding with the shadows and darting around the corner without either of his two bickering companions even noticing. There was a smug contentment in the back of his mind, and that was when he knew Sloth really _was_ at fault.

“Could you not make them argue anymore?” Harry begged. “I’m really sick of it.”

“I just said a few words—“began Sloth as he materialized,”—surely you can’t fault me for that?”

Harry gave him a flat look. “Please. Stop.”

 

* * *

 


	394. Drabble CCCXCIV

* * *

 

 

Sloth blinked. He’d never really seen this side of his vessel before.

“You’re worse than _Greed_ ,” continued Harry, “the person who made me keep my glasses to fool someone into thinking my eyesight was still terrible. And to come to him about it. To laugh in their face.”

“They argue anyway,” Sloth reasoned. “Even if I don’t do anything, we don’t get along. We haven’t gotten along for a very long time Harry, you must understand—“

“No. I don’t want to. Not if that means their fighting is _justified_ ,” Harry muttered bitterly, “and I’m sick and tired of it.”

 

* * *

 


	395. Drabble CCCXCV

* * *

 

 

“Why does it matter so much?”

“Because I love you all,” the teenager replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, “and seeing the people you love fight with each other every day tears at your heart until you wonder if there’s anything left.”

Sloth stared until he found what he was looking for. “I’ll stop,” he said, “for the most part. But _you’ve_ got to do something too. They’re yours, but only if you make sure they know that.”

Harry nodded solemnly. “You’re mine,” he agreed, “And I guess I have to start taking responsibility.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MAN HARRY TAKING CHARGE! :>
> 
> It's about time, I guess. He's _that_ age...


	396. Drabble CCCXCVI

* * *

 

 

Harry knew he’d have to brave Lust’s presence on his own. He’d been so used to having the proxy of Wrath’s and Sloth’s close proximity that he’d completely forgotten how the binding should go—between he and Lust alone.

So Sloth was banned to the next room, and the Gaunt ring was forced back into Wrath’s hands. Despite his apprehension, Harry was nothing but thorough when it came to the soul pieces; the thought of _responsibility_ still beat in his head.

Because they were _his_. Not Pride’s, not Voldemort’s, not _Tom Riddle’s_ …

 _His_.

And that would be how they’d stay.

 

* * *

 


	397. Drabble CCCXCVII

* * *

 

“At last it’s my turn, is it not?”

Harry shivered at the sibilant hiss. The curtains over the window were pulled over, leaving the room in darkness, and clearly Lust wasn’t inclined to brighten it at any point in time. He’d thought Tom was the only one who preferred the blackness, but apparently not.

“It is,” he replied, trying to keep the quiver out of his voice.

“You’re determined.”

“I need to be.”

“You could leave me.”

“I don’t want to.”

“To close off any chances of betrayal?”

“No,” Harry denied. “Because you’re _mine_. And it wouldn’t be right otherwise.”

 

* * *

 


	398. Drabble CCCXCVIII

* * *

 

 

Lust chuckled. “Somehow, when you’re trapped by _sin_ on all sides, your heart is still as bright as before. _Brighter_ even, perhaps. And it still calls to me…”

“So you can taint it?” Harry asked, moving to take a seat across from Lust.

“Mmm… so you’ve matured a bit.”

“It’s kind of hard not to now that Greed thinks it’s fitting to make _those_ jokes.”

“I’ll speak to him about it later,” Lust acknowledged. His lips were twisted in amusement. “So, I have read your heart and seen your desires for what they truly are. But can you read _mine_?”

 

* * *

 


	399. Drabble CCCXCIX

* * *

 

 

“No,” Harry said after a minute of thought, “I don’t think I can. And even if I could, I don’t think I would. It’s _your_ heart, after all, and if there’s something you want me to know about it, I’ll trust you to tell me.”

“The method you used with the others,” Lust noted. “And you believe it’s the best?”

The boy stared at him with a gaze that understood so much but saw so little. A howler could have burst out into screams right then and there and he wouldn’t have even flinched. It was an immovable weighted stare.

 

* * *

 


	400. Drabble CD

* * *

 

“I thought it would be,” Harry began, “I really did. But I’ve learned it won’t happen. People aren’t like that. _I’m_ not like that. _You’re_ not like that.”

“It’s a vulnerability. Isn’t that only natural?”

“ _Is it wrong that I want that_?”

Lust paused. “Pardon?”

“You can see it, can’t you? My heart? Everything I want? If you can’t, should I tell you? Because I know what I want now, and I’m tired of being scared to say it. I’m _tired_ of watching and doing nothing. I’m small. I know that. But I want to be more. I don’t—”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love determined!Harry.
> 
> It's not only the effect of [the weight of] having to carry all the soul pieces as he is (on his own soul), but also his increased possessiveness over them.


	401. Drabble CDI

* * *

 

 

_“Responsibility. RES-PONS-IBILITY... I don’t really understand...”_

_“You’ve never felt it then? The feeling that you have to finish something that you’ve started? That feeling that tells you you’ll face the consequences, inevitably so, of your every action?”_

_“…I’ve felt it…”_

_“Then you know. Because even if you don’t_ want _responsibility, it’ll catch up with you anyway. The consequences will come—you’ve just got to learn how to deal with them.”_

_“But what if they’re not consequences? What if they’re… what if they’re…”_

_“They’re?”_

_“I—“_

_“You want something done, you do it yourself. Remember that, Harry. Because it’s your responsibility.”_

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's still having trouble stating his thoughts eloquently at the age this drabble is set in (11 or 12 years old). His phrasing is a bit off in his question! Guess what he means c:
> 
> Remember, Harry's ideal view of "responsibility" is different from how the Sins (with their experience) see it as.


	402. Drabble CDII

* * *

 

 

“I never had anything. But that part of my life is over. I’m done with it, because now I have all of _you_. There’s no point mentioning it anymore—other than this. I don’t think I would’ve ever found what it’s like to feel so useless, so _helpless_ , and at the same time _determined to help_ if I hadn’t come here. If I hadn’t come to love all of you like I do now.

So I don’t think it’s wrong to want to know everything about you. I don’t think it’s _wrong_ , but I respect your privacy all the same.

 

* * *

 


	403. Drabble CDIII

* * *

 

 

But, as it is, I can’t let my respect get in the way. I know what my heart says now. I’ve made my own confidence to get it—and that’s how it is. You’re _mine_. Not Pride’s, not Voldemort’s, not _Tom Riddle’s_ — _mine_. And you should know that I’m going to take you, because you’re _my_ responsibility to protect. I’ve claimed you, so that’s how it is.”

Harry lifted his chin defiantly. “There’s no problem with that, is there?”

Lust didn’t know what to say—how could he, when Harry had fully defeated his ability?—so he laughed, completely defeated.

 

* * *

 


	404. Drabble CDIV

* * *

 

“How… interesting. I wonder what you shall do now, with myself ‘defeated’ as it is,” mused Lust.

“You said before you were drawn to my soul. Tell me, do you _still_ feel that pull?” Harry asked, tilting his head to the side, getting up from his seat and approaching the soul piece.

“…I am.”

“Then allow yourself to take it.”

“…?—“It was the briefest kiss upon the lips, but, surprisingly enough, it was enough to distract Lust. Harry’s hand clutched the Locket and _tugged_ , burning away the chains he _knew_ were there and binding the specter to his soul.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope someone catches the fact that Harry didn't need to see the chains to burn them this time ..... oh snap Harry's getting stronger what do he's gonna be OP in the future mmmmmhmmmmm...
> 
> But you know me. I can't let anyone be anything without having some development for it. So here's yet another detail to your prelude to OP Harry.


	405. Drabble CDV

* * *

 

“You owe me five Harry-days,” Sloth declared smugly.

Wrath sighed. “No one took your ridiculous bet, Sloth—“

“We all knew you’d ‘win’ anyway,” Greed drawled as he flipped a galleon in his hand.

“We’re supposed to be working—“

“Then _why_ are _you_ here then, little Envy?”

“Fuck _off_ Greed—“

“ _Don’t_ try to act like Lust. It’s silly—you’re the _youngest_.”

“If you don’t all _shut up_ I’m going to tell Harry you’re all arguing again.”

Everyone turned to look at Sloth. And promptly quieted when they realized he was being dead serious.

Sloth smirked. “Just like _dogs_.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm unsure when it started, but Sloth seems to have a thing with calling people "dogs"... haha
> 
> And yay! Harry's officially done with his past (aka Dursleys) and is now born anew! Kinda! Now we can move onto the good stuff! ... once again, kinda. n_nv
> 
> Also: Harry mentions something in this set that you guys might (or might not) catch. That he's "useless" but at the same time, "determined to help". Of course, this correlates to his feelings that would've developed in canon because of Dumbledore and falling in love with the Wizarding World. In this case, instead of Hermione and Ron and Hogwarts, Harry ties himself to the Sins instead--thus, the side he is on is the side the Sins are on.
> 
> I thought this would be a more realistic path to take if Harry was going to be included in the war, not as the Boy-Who-Lived (which would put him strictly against LV), but just as Harry himself. It would also sum up his goals and purpose should he participate in said war.


	406. Drabble CDVI

* * *

 

 

The door to the room opened, revealing Lust and Harry—wait was he _blushing_?

Greed dropped his galleon. Wrath stumbled as he slid off the wall he was leaning on.

Lust gazed at them apathetically. “He’s still young,” he said to their silent question. At that, the room burst into a flurry of spell casting and cursing.

Luckily, Sloth had seen this coming and led Harry out of the room, wrapping an arm around the boy as he clung to his waist. Suspiciously, the soul piece waved a hand behind him and the sound of fighting disappeared.

“Had any fun?”

 

* * *

 


	407. Drabble CDVII

* * *

 

 

“Shut up,” Harry mumbled into his robe, “You didn’t tell me Lust was like… like _that_!”

“Oh, so he showed you?”

The reply was incoherent. Sloth laughed. “I don’t know why they were so surprised. I _did_ tell them—“

That Harry said nothing to the clear provocation that Sloth had performed was proof enough (aside from his pink cheeks, of course) how embarrassed he was. “You’re not going to do anything like _change your personality too_ , are you Marvolo?”

Sloth patted his head, an action that was closer to oh-you-poor-innocent-lamb rather than reassuring. “We’ll see,” he murmured, “we’ll see.”

 

* * *

 


	408. Drabble CDVIII

* * *

 

 

Harry cuddled closer to Sloth. Was that what Lust had been hiding in his heart? That… that _other_ personality? He still knew it was Lust, certainly, but the way he had acted was more… free? Forward? Less restrained, and there was also an element of… _viciousness_.

Lust’s words beat in his head. _“I’ll be sure to remember that promise, little Lord…”_

Sloth’s chuckle broke the loop, making Harry blush and cuddle closer. Lust’s face had been _far too near_ when he had whispered that…

“So, any regrets?”

“None,” the boy still said, slightly muffled by the fabric, “you’re all _mine_.”

 

* * *

 


	409. Drabble CDIX

* * *

 

 

Lust chuckled. It wasn’t a pleasant sound. “Since when did all of _you_ have an interest in Harry?”

Wrath tensed and moved in front of Tom; he recognized this darker shift in their elder brother. If it was like this, then—

“Isn’t that how things’ll go anyway? Don’t play _coy_ Lust—you know what type of bond has been forged—“Greed was cut off by a narrowing of Lust’s eyes before he found himself thrown against the wall.

_…Yeah, this was Lust alright._

Gluttony tried to fix the dangerous situation they were in. “Now now, we’re all comrades here—“

 

* * *

 


	410. Drabble CDX

* * *

 

 

A vine of darkness wound about Gluttony’s body and placed a sharp tendril threateningly at his throat. While a slit throat wouldn’t kill him, it certainly brought the message across.

“Perchance you’re all forgetting something,” Lust idly began as he flicked a nail. He hadn’t moved from his spot despite detaining two of his brothers. “ _I_ saw his potential _first_. He’s _mine_.”

“ _Don’t. Say. A word,”_ Wrath hissed to Tom, but it was too late.

“And _who_ was the one who brought him?” Tom demanded, “Who was the first one binded? Who? _Me._ If anyone owns him it’d be _me_.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh snap things are going down and now you've seen the full power of angry!Lust!!!!!!
> 
> He can take on all of his younger brothers at the same time, if it's brute-magical force we're talking about. 
> 
> I hope this caters to you Lust fans! Things are gonna get fun :P
> 
> Edit: also a Nature versus Nurture side story has been posted (Nurturing Natures, or you can find it by clicking on the Nature versus Nurture SERIES in the summary C:)


	411. Drabble CDXI

* * *

 

 

Lust looked up. The sheer rage was impossible to measure in only his eyes—it overflowed, radiating off of his body in his dark aura and slamming against both Wrath and Envy. They slumped against the wall, feeling the dominating magic suck at their strength.

“ _You_ in particular have gotten rather… rebellious, Envy,” murmured Lust, “perhaps it’s _that_ age? But, well, now that you’ve all realized _who_ _is_ _in control_ … I expect this won’t happen again. I _expect_ none of you will be foolish enough to dare _talk back to me_. Now _is that clear_?”

“He’s not yours,” blurted Wrath.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrath has balls.
> 
> ...Come on, I know you were all thinking it!


	412. Drabble CDXII

* * *

 

 

“You dare make a counter claim?”

Wrath looked up at his brother, his stare carefully neutral if not the perfect picture of passive-aggressive. “Hardly. I’m not an _idiot_. Hell if _anyone_ is being the idiot here, it’s _you_. Harry’s put his claim on all of us, can’t you see? He isn’t _ours_ —not yet—we’re _his_. Magically speaking, of course.”

There was silence.

“He’s actually right,” Greed chimed in. He was extra careful not to move an inch when Lust’s gaze turned on him. “Magically speaking… Tom Riddle has not completed the bond. Harry Potter is dominant of the _bind_.”

 

* * *

 


	413. Drabble CDXIII

* * *

 

 

When Lust didn’t retaliate, the other soul pieces let out quiet sighs of relief. Their bodies relaxed as the aura receded.

That was, of course, only until it promptly slammed back into them from behind, forcing them all onto their knees. Perhaps if Lust was his normally restrained self it wouldn’t have happened that way, but—

“Fine, but let that be a warning,” he said as he turned toward the door. “My patience is close to finished. How could it not be, when I’ve finally gotten a taste of his _soul_?”

The door banged shut.

“…Lust is terrifying.”

“Sloth’s doomed.”

 

* * *

 


	414. Drabble CDXIV

* * *

 

 

The next morning, all of the soul pieces walked on eggshells around Lust. It _seemed_ like he was back to his usually calm façade, but they weren’t going to risk it after what had happened the other day.

It also didn’t help that everyone was again home today; it didn’t happen often, but yesterday was special, and it seemed like that bled over to today.

They _all_ found themselves on the ground of a truce—even Tom and Greed. And that was exactly why they _all_ moved to the sitting room, together, a little ways behind Lust.

…And found Sloth.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're making use of that sitting room mentioned in the Guide, under Location --> Layout! hehehe


	415. Drabble CDXV

* * *

 

 

Sloth was sprawled on the sofa, eyes closed with arms behind his head acting like a pillow. When Lust arrived and stood behind the couch, giving him a dark glare, the lazy soul piece had the gall to only _half_ open _one eye_.

Gluttony blinked. “Where’s Harry?”

His question was left unanswered as everyone realized the ‘confrontation’ they’d feared yesterday was actually taking place _now_.

“It’s about time you learn your place, Sloth,” Lust said. His darkened eyes said even more.

The other soul pieces backed away from their elder brother, but Sloth simply _laughed_. _Laughed_! He dared to _chuckle_.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SNAP THINGS ARE GOING DOWN HOW DARE THIS HORRIBLE AUTHOR END THINGS RIGHT HERE.
> 
> But, well, 5 a day, you guys know the rules! C;


	416. Drabble CDXVI

* * *

 

 

“Now who’s the impertinent brat?” drawled Sloth, “You’re acting like _Envy_. Just because you’re the only one able to feel Harry’s soul out of all your brothers—with the exception of _me_ of course—doesn’t mean you can go around doing what you like. I know it’s rather easy to get intoxicated from it, but _do_ have some restraint, won’t you?”

Lust snarled, he opened his mouth to reply but was cut off.

Sloth sat up. “I guess it’s about time I teach you your place as the eldest here. Can’t have unruly _children_ running around my Harry, can I?”

 

* * *

 


	417. Drabble CDXVII

* * *

 

 

There was an explosion of power as both dark auras collided. They fought against each other in the air, the two physical bodies not moving a centimeter; instead letting their magic test the grounds. The two auras clashing didn’t show any weakness. It was a pure rough and dirty butting of heads.

Lust showed clear signs of tensing and focusing his magic, but Sloth looked _bored_.

“Doesn’t seem like this was worth standing up for,” the eldest brother sighed. “You’re still young yet, Lust. While our _power levels_ are the same, my _proficiency level_ has left you in the dust.”

 

* * *

 


	418. Drabble CDXVIII

* * *

 

“ _Know your place.”_

It was at that second that Lust’s aura was overwhelmed almost _instantly_. They had seemed on even ground before, but the mere moment Sloth put in just a _bit_ of force, Lust took the blow.

The soul piece only managed to stand his ground by wrapping his magic about his feet to keep him steady. Otherwise he would’ve slammed into all of his brothers behind him.

“You still want to fight? It won’t be much of one, but a couple seconds isn’t too big of a sacrifice of my time.” Sloth’s words were accompanied by a smirk.

 

* * *

 


	419. Drabble CDXIX

* * *

 

 

Before anything else could be said—or _done_ for that matter—all of their physical forms disappeared, reducing them back to the state of specters ( _as well as_ taking away their strength from having bodies).

“Please tell me what I think is happening _isn’t_ happening,” Harry snarled as he appeared before the stairs. His green eyes spit _fire_ , but it was his _circlet_ , the amber piece darkening to show the return of magic, that highlighted his rage. It was almost like there was an all-seeing eye upon his forehead, ready to rain down punishment on any offensive sight it saw.

 

* * *

 


	420. Drabble CDXX

* * *

 

 

“Uh—“

“ _Look_ , and _listen_. I fully respect the fact that you all might not like each other as much as I hope. I _respect that_ , because in the end, you’re still family. I respect the fact that you’re going to argue occasionally. That’s natural. But I _cannot_ respect the fact that it will bring you to blows. _Especially_ one as uneven as this. What the hell do you think you’re doing?! You’re going to destroy the house! I can’t _believe_ you two! You’re supposed to be _doing damage control_ , not _causing the damned damage_!”

Lust and Sloth simultaneously flinched.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry really knows how to lay it on 'em... haha


	421. Drabble CDXXI

* * *

 

 

“And _you_!” Harry shouted, turning on the other soul pieces, “Why weren’t you doing anything to stop this? Wait, _let me guess_ : Greed thought it’d be fun to watch, Gluttony didn’t really care, _Wrath_ didn’t care as long as it didn’t hurt _Envy_ , and Tom only cared to see who was going to win! I can’t _believe_ you guys! This is ridiculous! You’re like a bunch of _schoolyard children_! What the hell were you even fighting about?!”

“They were asserting dominance,” Greed replied.

Harry threw his hands in the air to show his complete exasperation. “Like _dogs_?! That’s even worse!”

 

* * *

 


	422. Drabble CDXXII

* * *

 

 

After he lost the steam from his rant, Harry significantly slumped, shoulders falling. His lips formed an adorable pout. “Can’t you guys _not_ be at each other’s throats for a few minutes _at least_? It really hurts to see you fight.”

Lust and Sloth said nothing, but the atmosphere and tension in the room noticeably lightened. Harry walked forward until he was between them, grabbing their wrists—which earned a few surprised looks; they normally couldn’t touch a person as a specter—before pulling them to ‘sit’ on the couch on both sides of him.

“Make nice?” he pleaded softly.

 

* * *

 


	423. Drabble CDXXIII

* * *

 

 

The other soul pieces, feeling a sudden pull at the core of their beings, knew they weren’t allowed to leave yet, even though the storm seemed to have calmed. With that in mind, they all settled down in various places around the sitting room, occupying themselves as per usual and speaking on relatively good terms with each other.

After a stretch of time, the two eldest brothers felt safe enough to glare at each other—well, Lust sneered and Sloth _smirked_.

“I see what you’re doing,” Harry said without looking up.

Greed was the first one to start the snickering.

 

* * *

 


	424. Drabble CDXXIV

* * *

 

 

 _After_ the whole Lust versus Sloth ordeal—which ended inconclusively, though it was generally understood that Sloth was stronger; Harry’s ‘ownership,’ however, was wisely not mentioned—the horcruxes developed a routine.

All of them wanted to stake a claim, but no one was stupid enough to do so. All of them wanted their own _time_ with their soul keeper, but there were only so many hours in a day, and the fighting soul shards generally tried to avoid each other.

So they compromised.

It didn’t sound nearly as impressive when one considered that it was _one_ soul _compromising_ with _itself_.

 

* * *

 


	425. Drabble CDXXV

* * *

 

 

Harry often spent any of his free time—that was, time not spent learning or practicing or eating, _or_ napping with Sloth because that seemed to have found a name as a category all by itself—outside or in the sitting room. _Usually_.

So the soul pieces present in the manor would coincidentally wander over to whichever it was at the same time as Harry was there. Anyone who _refused_ to attend, simply put, lost out. There, an unspoken ‘truce’ was in place—no insults that would send someone into a flying rage, and no magical fits of epic proportions.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is pretty much more than aware Harry will be leaving soon :(


	426. Drabble CDXXVI

* * *

 

 

It was basically a plan set to maximize as much time able to be pleasantly spent with Harry possible. There would be no _complaining_ , no _dueling_ , no _sabotage_ this way. The house was kept intact. Besides, if they _did_ settle this… violently… then there were clear disadvantages, as the horcruxes were essentially in a state of magical stasis—their proficiency could not develop, putting the older bunch at the advantage.

For some reason, the need to get closer to their soul keeper was stronger than ever before now that all of them were binded. It almost felt _crowded_.

Ridiculous thought.

 

* * *

 


	427. Drabble CDXXVII

* * *

 

 

Harry wasn’t quite as aware of what was happening, though he understood it on a basic level. He’d been in contact with the soul pieces for a very long time, and now they were all binded to him. It was like the urgent sense of finishing the puzzle once you’re more than two thirds finished.

(There was an unsaid _now all that’s left is Pride_ uneasily going around, but no one dared to act as if it were true.)

But, _more_ significantly, he no longer felt that edge of nervousness around any of the soul pieces. Home was finally _home_.

 

* * *

 


	428. Drabble CDXXVIII

* * *

 

 

Harry was oddly aware of the feeling of fingers running through his hair.

“Hmph. Looks like he’s still a child after all… acting so high and mighty lately, _honestly_. If he was trying to stop us from calling him cute, he’s got another thing coming.” That voice… it was so familiar… _Gluttony?_

He wanted to say something, but his mouth wouldn’t work with him. His body felt so _lazy_ , lethargic, as if he’d drank a sleeping draught. Whatever he tried to say came out as a mumble, eliciting the chuckle of someone nearby.

“Sloth’s corrupting him, no doubt…” continued Gluttony.

 

* * *

 


	429. Drabble CDXXIX

* * *

 

 

“He’s exhausted himself from Greed’s lesson. It can’t be helped, really; imagine how it’d be if he _wasn’t_ wearing his circlet—“

“Yes yes, you’re taking all the credit for making it, I’m _well aware_. _Past_ that…”

The voices continued. Who was here? Harry tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids were too heavy. He settled for feeling them out through their link, and instantly knew Wrath, Greed, and Lust were not home. Only Gluttony and Tom were here with him; Sloth was tucked inside the cradle of his soul at the moment.

He tried to say something again.

 

* * *

 


	430. Drabble CDXXX

* * *

 

 

Tom’s fingers felt like _magic_ combing through his hair, and considering the fact that Harry was unable to do little more than mumble, the only way to show his appreciation was snuggling deeper into the lap that cushioned his head. The unique scent of the wizard’s robe filled his nose.

“Pfft, he’s like a _kitten_ ,” Gluttony laughed. A finger poked at his cheek, and Harry tried to turn away unsuccessfully. The finger receded, but the laughter remained.

“Perhaps we should tire him out more often.”

“Oh, what’s _this_? Envy, finding a child _cute_?”

“He’s _Harry_ ,” Tom protested, “And he’s _growing_.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to miss these cute scenes as much as you guys will, trust me :(
> 
> Once we get to Hogwarts there are going to be fewer of them... But more plot time I guess? haha


	431. Drabble CDXXXI

* * *

 

 

There was silence, and then Harry felt a soft pressure against his lips. It was enough to jolt him out of his sleep; jumping up, Harry scrambled to hide against Tom, who pulled him into his embrace while simultaneously holding up a threatening hand at Gluttony.

All the older soul piece did was smirk, licking his lips.

_Merlin did that really happen oh Circe please tell me that didn’t just happen did Marvolo just—_

“It’s a promise,” Gluttony explained. “Can’t let _Lust_ get all the attention, can I?”

“ _You—“_

“Don’t you want to make a promise as well, _Envy_?”

 

* * *

 


	432. Drabble CDXXXII

* * *

 

 

It turned into some sort of contest, then. Every now and then Harry would go through the embarrassment of getting kissed, whether that was when he was turning a corner or reading a book—

He was _sure_ they were all laughing, just _sure of it_.

The only time he was “safe” was when he was napping beside Sloth, because that was like encroaching upon _clearly claimed_ territory and the memory of Lust’s defeat was still fresh in their minds.

 _Other than that_ , he was, as they would say, “free game.”

…But he had to admit, it wasn’t a bad thing.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They ARE playing a game, just so you know c:


	433. Drabble CDXXXIII

* * *

 

 

The lines of _love_ and _in_ love were so vague to Harry he didn’t really think they existed. The only people he had ever loved, after all, were those surrounding him. His Sins. Logically he knew there was a difference, but that difference didn’t _exist_ between them.

And that was why it was so comfortable, to let the innocent feelings in his heart curiously touch upon something deeper.

Of course, _it might’ve been_ the fact that their souls were so deeply entwined with his by now it was impossible to even _think_ of undoing the connection.

 _Permanent_. Harry liked that.

 

* * *

 


	434. Drabble CDXXXIV

* * *

 

 

Besides, as far as he could see, it was all in good fun right now. Thankfully none of the soul pieces thought of _seriously removing_ the “competition” so to speak—at least, that was what Sloth said—and, though reluctant to “share”… well, they’d been doing so for awhile now.

Harry smiled. The thread that he saw clearly linking him to them was strong, but he acknowledged that it was yet to be at its strong _est_.

He saw these wires more often now; didn’t know if it had something to do with his Sins or not, but he accepted it.

 

* * *

 


	435. Drabble CDXXXV

* * *

 

 

“He won’t go to Hogwarts,” Lust said the second everyone was congregated in the room. Harry was next door in the training room meditating, so they were safe to discuss.

Everyone was in agreement— _except for Sloth_.

“Don’t be foolish, _little brother_ ,” he sighed, “You let your desires cloud you.”

“He is well protected with us—“

“And what will that do? What will you have him _do here_? You expect him to learn how to survive _here_? Do not be foolhardy, brothers.”

“He is our _soul keeper_. Our _priority_ is to keep him safe—“

“So you give up?”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You KNOW someone had to bring up the subject again... :(
> 
> Hopefully we can get a better explanation out of them this time though!


	436. Drabble CDXXXVI

* * *

 

 

“What do you mean?” Lust shot back harshly.

“You give up the war?” Sloth asked again, voice a mocking curl. “Because the war will harm him, if it happens. _Pride_ will hunt him down. And inevitably, we will be crushed, just like Lily Potter was on the night she gave her _life_ to protect him!”

“We are _not_ the same as that—“

“She might’ve had muddy blood but she was the brightest witch of her generation. Her potions were only second to Severus—“

“ _WE AREN’T—“_

“You _are_! We _will be_! He is mine! I know this _best_!”

 

* * *

 


	437. Drabble CDXXXVII

* * *

 

 

“I know this best,” Sloth repeated, his voice quiet, “There is no possible way we can protect him by hiding him. The only way for him to survive is if he is _there_ , on the front lines, in plain sight.”

“This is a terrible idea,” Greed sighed.

“So it’s a toss him to the dogs raw, or cook him into a delicious meal ticket?” Gluttony flicked his nails, his lips curling into a sneer, “how utterly pathetic of us.”

“Harry is strong. If he isn’t strong enough, he will be _with me_. Do not underestimate the power of my desire.”

 

* * *

 


	438. Drabble CDXXXVIII

* * *

 

 

“What do you see, Sloth?” Surprisingly, it was Envy who spoke. His eyes were a smoldering blue—neither a glare nor a harsh stare, but _still_ there was something in his gaze that resonated with infinity.

Sloth closed his eyes. He was serious now, more serious than he ever had been around them, and his reply showed it. “Harry,” the name came out in a whisper, “all I see is Harry, all I have _ever_ seen is Harry. And he will live and I will live because any other outcome is absolutely _unacceptable_ , even if we must eat Pride _alive_.”

 

* * *

 


	439. Drabble CDXXXIX

* * *

 

 

“Hogwarts,” Wrath tested the sound on his tongue, “where Dumbledore is king.”

“She will not betray us, even if the headmaster will,” Greed intoned. The diadem glinted ominously on his head. “And… he belongs at Hogwarts. Even if it’s a few years late. I fear the Founders’ rage will smite us later should we not allow it.”

There was silence while the horcruxes with a Founders’ artifact as their vessel glanced at it. A chill ran up their spine.

“Whose heir is he?”

They all smirked at Greed’s reply. “Gryffindor’s, but because it’s Harry…”

“Nature versus nurture, is it?”

“Quite.”

 

* * *

 


	440. Drabble CDXL

* * *

 

 

Harry awoke from his state of meditation slowly, feeling the caress of the soul pieces’ magic. When he opened his eyes, they were all seated around him, just like they belonged there.

_Because they did._

“I’m afraid we have some news, and some practice that needs to be done immediately.”

Harry tilted his head to the side. They all looked rather serious. “What’s the matter?”

“At the start of term, you’ll be attending Hogwarts—“

There were so many problems with that sentence Harry didn’t even know where to start.

“Uh, wait, doesn’t that mean—“

“Yes.”

“So—we’ll…”

“Yes.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this roman numeral thing.
> 
> I'm really bad at it.
> 
> Edit: Also I'm thinking of taking another -questionably long- break sometime around Drabble 500 (which I've written to n_nv). It's not confirmed, but the idea is there. I'll be sure to tell you before I disappear! 
> 
> It's not that I don't like you guys or anything, because I do you're absolutely wonderful, but I have some things to hash out about the plot for NvsN, and I want to add a relatively large update to the guide too (so I'll be collaborating with Zenithyl again once I find the chance; school has started up again for me!)
> 
> Again, you'll receive a notice when any of this is done, so no need to freak. Just thought I'd tell you guys what's on my mind.


	441. Drabble CDXLI

* * *

 

 

Harry didn’t really know _what_ to think. Certainly, he didn’t want to _go_. That would mean leaving everyone… here. At home.

Without him.

He hadn’t realized he’d had a sad expression on his face until Gluttony grabbed him from behind.

“Cheer up, brat. That’s why there’s practice to be done. I’ll not stand for separation, so you’re going to have to get stronger.”

“Huh?”

“You’re going to eat the best food at Hogwarts for me,” declared Gluttony, “And then you’ll tell me all about it, _without_ letters.”

Greed, sighing, rolled his eyes. “ _Some things we’re just not meant to do…_ ”

 

* * *

 


	442. Drabble CDXLII

* * *

 

 

“I believe our connection, though incomplete, is still strong enough to forge a path,” Envy interrupted to explain to a very clueless Harry. “If this is so, _which it is_ , it’ll be a fairly simple matter to form methods of communication with a bit of trial and error. There are many ways to move through the mind, and many still to move through _magic_.”

“We’ll be breaking into Hogwarts,” Greed summarized with a half-smirk, “Constantly.”

“Is that… possible?”

“Sure it is,” Gluttony shrugged. “ _Anything’s_ possible. Besides, Envy broke into Hogwarts to fetch Greed before. It’ll be even _easier_ than that.”

 

* * *

 


	443. Drabble CDXLIII

* * *

 

 

“…Easier?” Harry echoed.

“We are tied to you through the soul,” Lust explained. With a sharp toothy grin, he added viciously, “ _nothing_ can keep us apart. We’ve to simply develop methods to… _cloak_ our coming-and-goings.”

“Hogwarts doesn’t _want_ to keep us out anyway,” Wrath reassured, “We are a part of her heir. It’s only _Dumbledore_ that we’ll be sneaking around.”

“And the student body, but they’re just children. A non-factor, really.”

“So…” Harry furrowed his brows, “what am I learning?”

The soul pieces shared a look. It was _not_ a nice look. “A little of this, a little of that…”

 

* * *

 


	444. Drabble CDXLIV

* * *

 

 

“To make this work, we’re going to have to develop a back story,” Tom lectured in the dim light of his room. “ _And_ you’re going to have to be… _convincing_ , to say the least. Sloth _apparently_ has a back-up plan for support if you need it, but I wouldn’t trust anything he’s come up with without at least two other plans…”

“I trust Sloth,” Harry said. Tom reluctantly nodded.

“Very well. Before anything is done, I’ll begin teaching you the arts of Occlumency… and a bit of Legilimency. Sloth’ll protect your mind, but _you_ must protect _Sloth_.”

Harry nodded seriously.

 

* * *

 


	445. Drabble CDXLV

* * *

 

 

“…This is hard,” Harry sighed as he fell onto the cushions of his bed. He was practicing Occlumency with Sloth, even after his lesson with Tom had ended, because he knew how important he was.

Sloth shook his head in disbelief. “You’ve gotten farther in a _day_ than most progress in a _week_. Your mind is ridiculously strong already—the natural protections in place are rather… vicious. I’d never imagined you’d have it in you, but perhaps our influence has been greater than I first assumed…”

“It’s like meditation,” Harry yawned, “I’m just using what I’m protecting to protect it.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the case of canon, when Harry tried to learn Occlumency his mind was already battered by LV's attempts (and then subsequently Snape's, who I want to believe both knew what he was doing but also underestimated how broken Harry's natural protections actually were by that time). 
> 
> This time, There has been none of this ^, and the influence from both his training/lessons/meditation, premature magical awakening, and Sloth's awakening has helped Harry for the better. Thankfully. I doubt he could hold up against a full on attack by Dumbledore (at the time he comes to Hogwarts), but he'll have it sturdy enough to avoid a mere passing perusing by the Headmaster or Snape.
> 
> There'll need to be eye contact for a full attack.


	446. Drabble CDXLVI

* * *

 

 

“Somehow his magic is old and wise,” Sloth mused. “It’s been teaching him more things than we’ve been led to believe.”

“That’s for the best,” Tom sighed.

“But aren’t you curious _how that came to be_?”

“Of course I am,” Tom snapped, “But… perhaps some things are better left alone.”

Sloth turned to look at the youngest horcrux incredulously, with a tinge of amusement glinting in his eyes. It was a reply that he hadn’t expected to come from someone like _Envy_. “You’re not allowed to grow up, you know.”

“Shut up, before I rip that mouth off your _face_.”

 

* * *

 


	447. Drabble CDXLVII

* * *

 

 

“Besides, you probably know anyway, right?” Tom grumbled as he watched Harry sleep. That Sloth was _not_ sleeping with him proved that their eldest had a reason to specifically speak to Envy.

“I can assume, but I believe I’m far off from the answer at the moment.”

“What? Really? _You_?”

“Don’t mock me. It won’t end up well for you.”

“But you truly don’t know?”

Sloth paused. “I believe Harry is not simply learning from his own magic when he meditates,” he began cautiously, “but that is all I can certainly say at the moment.”

“…He’s something else, I suppose.”

 

* * *

 


	448. Drabble CDXLVIII

* * *

 

 

“Will you not make your promise too?” Sloth asked seriously in their pause. “Everyone else has made one. _Several times_.”

Tom sighed. “ _You_ haven’t made one.”

“You don’t know that.”

“…Kisses with intention are serious,” he turned to Sloth, “I know _that_ , at least.”

“Do you fear you will break him with your sin? I’ll laugh at you if you say yes.”

“No. I’ve learned my lesson. It’s just—“he was interrupted by Sloth’s exasperated sigh.

“ _Honestly_ , you’re harder to take care of than _Harry_ , stubborn mule that you are,” the eldest grumbled, and allowed his form to fade away.

 

* * *

 


	449. Drabble CDXLIX

* * *

 

 

With Sloth gone, Tom was left to stare at Harry’s sleeping form with no distraction. He grimaced.

A _promise_. Promises were not made to be broken. They were not as strong as a _vow_ , but still they held _weight_.

_The mouth, the lips, where the breath of life leaves and enters… How one speaks, how one expresses themselves with a smile or a frown. The mouth is the receptor of it all._

_Where the soul’s sigh touches the physical world…_

Tom sneered. _Envy, what a disgusting name I have._

 _Who wants a promise from_ me _?_

_I can only break promises._

 

* * *

 


	450. Drabble CDL

* * *

 

 

But even with these dark thoughts, Harry remained asleep with a small smile on his face. Looking at it, Tom could not help but be at ease. Undeniably it was the touch of Harry’s soul that healed him now, and he did not think he could bear without it.

 _He_ was the only one—out of _all_ the sins—who was troubled by their own ‘desire’ still. _Envy_. How _ugly_ , to be doomed to desire what others had in such a petty manner!

But… Harry reached for him first.

Tom moved.

_A kiss is a promise._

_Only for you, dearest._

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww poor bby Envy
> 
> -pat pat-


	451. Drabble CDLI

* * *

 

 

Tom felt light, for once in his life. It was as if some mysterious delirium had lifted from his mind, heart, body, _soul_. The bind between he and Harry had been complete for a long time, and that had eased his heart as well, but this was _different_.

He had made a decision. A _promise_. _That_ was something his magic could cling to, and it put him at peace to know that. Harry had meant more to him than Tom had known himself, and the lack of _giving him back_ _something_ had been driving him mad.

_To you, my promise…_

 

* * *

 


	452. Drabble CDLII

* * *

 

 

There was a light knock at his bedroom door, and Tom turned from the parchment he’d been writing on to see Harry enter with a cup of tea.

His lips curved into a half smile in true betrayal of his character. It was _Harry_ , after all. Seeing the growing boy beam at him shyly, it was hard not to physically reciprocate.

“Envy?”

Tom wasn’t even angry at that horrid name, but he _did_ wonder why Harry used it.

“Hm?”

Harry placed the tea on the desk before leaning up to press his lips against Tom’s in a complete surprise ‘attack.’

 

* * *

 


	453. Drabble CDLIII

* * *

 

 

“A promise for a promise,” Harry declared, and in the darkened light of the room Tom wondered if he wasn’t just imagining the light flush in his cheeks.

Bemused, Tom asked, “Have you returned all the promises?”

The teenager’s nod was solemn. “I can’t fulfill them yet, but I _have_ made a promise for a promise. To all of you.”

“How did you know I made you one?”

“I saw it,” was his simple reply. Though it didn’t explain anything, Tom didn’t think Harry was lying to him either.

At least he hadn’t been awake when Tom stole a kiss.

 

* * *

 


	454. Drabble CDLIV

* * *

 

 

“I don’t like this plan,” Tom declared as he slammed the table with a hand. The other soul pieces quit their squabbles to look at him.

“Lessons not going well?” Greed probed.

“They’re fine. Harry’s _fine_ —in fact, he’s excelling at everything thrown at him,” admitted Tom, “so that isn’t an issue. But regardless of how well he does, he’ll always be vulnerable. Susceptible.”

“ _No one_ wants him to go to Hogwarts, but the fear of repercussions should he _not_ go to Hogwarts is far greater.”

There was a murmur of agreement.

Tom felt long-forgotten rage build inside of him.

 

* * *

 


	455. Drabble CDLV

* * *

 

 

“We made a _promise_ ,” he stressed, “A _promise_. Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

“It means plenty. And, somehow, Harry also has come to guess at how much it means.”

“We don’t know what he promised us—“

“Faith.” Lust spoke for the first time that meeting. “We might not know what, but our magic does. It will protect him, just as his has determined to protect _us_ —promises and all. If you are so _worried_ Envy, perhaps _you_ should be the one to stay with him.”

The only reason no one protested was because it was _Lust_ suggesting it.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this might need some clarification:
> 
> A 'promise': generally given through a kiss, only has to be received (does not have to be returned).
> 
> In this case, Harry gives a promise for a promise. What his promise is, however, is unknown. Simply because it is a 'kiss' does not mean the promise is sexual in nature. A promise can be about anything. If it is a legitimate, magically made promise (similiar but not as as strong as a vow), it is confirmed and enacted through a kiss.


	456. Drabble CDLVI

* * *

 

 

With the joy of having all the soul pieces bound to him, it was rare for Harry to look disquieted. However, that was his _exact_ expression as he slipped through the hallways of the manor, following the pull of his magic to reach Lust.

He needed the reassurance right now, from the older, wizened soul piece. Sloth was only able to calm his magic’s call _so much_.

Lust didn’t greet him with words. Instead, he extended a hand and beckoned, knowing Harry would accept the invitation by curling into his side and being unusually silent and clingy.

“Marvolo…”

“I know.”

 

* * *

 


	457. Drabble CDLVII

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t that Lust was the only soul piece that Harry sought comfort from—rather, it was a matter of _what_ exactly he was seeking comfort _for_.

Lust admitted he didn’t entirely understand it; just knew that when Harry was in this mood, the only two he’d care to seek out was he or Sloth.

Harry shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position and only relaxing once he’d taken up his favorite spot again. “The threads are restless,” he would mumble, and Lust restrained himself from asking. It was something only Harry knew.

“I’ll protect you all. I swear.”

 

* * *

 


	458. Drabble CDLVIII

* * *

 

 

“Aren’t _we_ supposed to protect you?” Lust mused. His larger hand was carefully gripping Harry’s smaller.

“How so?” His reply was barely heard—Harry was heavily bundled up in a blanket and a quilt, forcing whatever he said to be understood as a muffled mumble.

“Our hearts, our souls have been touched by yours. We surround you on all sides, hoping to net your brightness in our sin… it is a delicately crafted cage, Harry. Delicately crafted, yes, but so well woven it is nigh impossible to break.”

“…It’s okay if you want to be yourself, Marvolo. I don’t mind.”

 

* * *

 


	459. Drabble CDLIX

* * *

 

 

Lust chuckled despite it all, and when he spoke, the shift from calm demeanor to something more sinister—but it was with Harry, so perhaps it was a playful darkness, though a darkness nonetheless—was clear. “Mmm… we form the maze that guards the precious treasure at its center. No one will reach you, as long as you’re willing to drown in our sin.”

“I’m not drowning at all,” Harry bit back with little viciousness. “And you’re holding back on me.”

“I’ll be holding back longer yet,” Lust smirked, “but you’re right. Our maze isn’t so fair. Exit? What exit?”

 

* * *

 


	460. Drabble CDLX

* * *

 

“Eventually they’ll find me if they stay long enough,” Harry argued, “So what’s the point of an exit if they could use me as a hostage?”

“Do you truly think we’d let that happen, little Lord? Simply because there lies a maze on the outside does _not_ mean it will _ever_ lead to any sort of interior. Remember, the best way to protect something is to not have it on the metaphorical table at all.”

Harry sighed contentedly and made his way out of the cocoon he’d wrapped himself in only to press a light kiss to Lust’s cheek. “Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've gotta love these small lessons the Sins throw in whenever they're with Harry, lol. Taking their teaching role seriously!


	461. Drabble CDLXI

* * *

 

 

Harry was very… _liberal_ in dousing them all with affection. Wrath knew this for a fact. It was both from how Harry was raised—and came to be with them—as well as the bind at work; Sloth had mentioned that the boy’s _soul_ was just as affectionate, actually.

Which panned out just fine, but sometimes Wrath took the time to sit back and _revel_ in it, like now. There the boy was, nestled in his arms talking animatedly about something or other—he knew they started out with shields and barriers; what were they on _now_?

_This was paradise._

 

* * *

 


	462. Drabble CDLXII

* * *

 

 

Harry was a _gem_. Subconsciously, Wrath tightened his grip around the boy. He understood why Envy had not wanted to send him off to Hogwarts after being the last to make a promise—in fact, Wrath _still_ didn’t want to do it, despite accepting the necessity.

And it was funny, because he’d never imagined he would ever feel this way about a _person_ , but here he was, admitting that the horrible mockery of a nickname “guard dog” actually had some truth to it.

He’d gladly guard Harry _any day_ , from _anything_. In fact he had—suicidally—even gone against _Lust_.

 

* * *

 


	463. Drabble CDLXIII

* * *

 

 

Because Wrath understood that Harry was what kept them together, he was determined to protect that. While Lust understood Harry's role, the older soul piece had _still_ become overwhelmed by the desire to possess _all_ of Harry’s soul after a simple taste, so he’d done something.

Wrath was unsure whether he should be _jealous_ or _grateful_ that the only two able to taste the boy’s soul were Lust and Sloth.

…It was still an _absurd_ ratio when he compared his pure desire to protect the boy and the logical _reasons_ to do so.

“Mmph! Marvolo, you’re _squishing_ me!” Harry complained.

 

* * *

 


	464. Drabble CDLXIV

* * *

 

“Mm? Ah, apologies,” Wrath murmured as he loosened his grip. Harry eased considerably and returned to leaning against his chest.

“It’s okay. You’re really happy right now! I can feel it!”

The soul piece raised a brow incredulously. _Him? Happy? Truly?_

“Share with me,” the teenager coaxed, smiling brilliantly up at Wrath. He knew exactly how to handle his Sins, proven by how Wrath easily caved and—stumbling—tried to describe his thoughts.

“You… err… When you… _leave_ to Hogwarts, you’ll… err…”

Harry laughed, and Wrath marveled at how pleasant and reassuring one sound could be. “Don’t worry, okay Marvolo?”

 

* * *

 


	465. Drabble CDLXV

* * *

 

 

“Pardon?”

“Hugs and kisses are only for what’s mine,” he replied with a shy smile. “So you won’t have to share with anyone other than your brothers, because even if someone else becomes ‘mine’, it’ll never be in the same way _you all_ are.”

“…Should I be frightened how well you can read me?”

Harry shrugged, the motion difficult while being held so closely. “I don’t think so. Everyone else is thinking roughly the same thing… it’s pretty much written all over you.”

The conversation ended there, but Wrath’s thoughts continued. Surprisingly, he didn’t mind Harry reading them so easily.

 

* * *

 


	466. Drabble CDLXVI

* * *

 

 

Harry flicked his wand in his right hand while his left hand’s fingers slightly twitched. Almost instantaneously the eight targets that Gluttony had cloned with his ability were destroyed.

“Well done.” Gluttony nodded in approval at the display, moving about the room to inspect the different types of damage. Harry’s finesse with his casting (both with wand and wandless) had grown at a rapid rate once he’d learned how to pull at its metaphorical reigns. It was clear he would eventually learn after-cast manipulation.

“Being ambidextrous is important; you can’t always hold your wand in your dominant hand,” he warned.

 

* * *

 


	467. Drabble CDLXVII

* * *

 

 

“Again, with your wand in your left.”

Harry obeyed, and with Gluttony’s keen eyes the soul piece could tell the control was a bit shakier. The wandless, however, was again immaculate. That was understandable, of course—wandless used the entire body as a ‘conduit’; the connection was direct. Having another _fixed_ conduit like a wand was different.

“Try again with an aimed spell. While the best offense is often invisible, a wizard will have natural defenses against it.”

Gluttony watched as Harry’s forehead creased in concentration as he nodded. In practical lessons, Harry rarely spoke; concentrated on his magic instead.

 

* * *

 


	468. Drabble CDLXVIII

* * *

 

 

There were some bad habits that Harry was slowly overcoming, Gluttony acknowledged, which was good. Unnecessary movements were thinning, but Harry was too expressive with his magic. With the mindset of a mentor, Gluttony continued the lesson.

Harry was a delightfully adept student, after all. It would be a waste if he didn’t enjoy the time he had with him.

In fact, it was Greed’s turn to teach today, but he’d been sent off on another mission instead. Gluttony had immediately volunteered to take over, so strong was his true pleasure in watching Harry grow.

“Excellent. Shall we move on?”

 

* * *

 


	469. Drabble CDLXIX

* * *

 

 

Gluttony flexed his wrist and watched as his pupil tensed; knowing what was to come next. Regardless, Gluttony announced the next lesson. “Now that you’ve had your warm up, let’s move on to close-range rapid spell casting.”

It was a form that few wizards were capable of, and fewer still mastered. Most duels had a large distance between the wizards, but, as the name implied, _this_ form focused on close range, practically melee distance. It was to the advantage of whoever had the most control and reflex offensively.

Harry was still shaky, but he was learning. Gluttony grinned before striking.

 

* * *

 


	470. Drabble CDLXX

* * *

 

They were locked in their spar for a good hour—even if Harry was defeated, he was expected to quickly get up as many times as he could to continue with little to no reprieve. To learn close-range rapid spell casting, or RSC as the nickname went, was not for those with little stamina or amateur control of magic.

And Gluttony struck with little mercy, as he himself focused on such a form; it complimented his ability well.

It was to his multiple teachers’ credit that Harry, only thirteen, could hold his ground for at least a minute with Gluttony.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I mentioned training and lessons, and have given a snippet view, but never on the actual... practicals they did. So here we go!!
> 
> This should also put into perspective the level Harry's at right now. He's definitely above the average for a normal 13 year old, probably slightly above average compared to a seventh year, but questionable past that (should a wizard be training to become an Auror, or something). He's not on an Auror's level yet.
> 
> But he's improving!


	471. Drabble CDLXXI

* * *

 

 

Due to the exhaustive nature of the exercise, Harry’s lessons with Gluttony always ended after their rapid spell casting spar. In fact, Harry took to the habit of collapsing on the training room floor and dragging the soul piece with him.

“This is a bad habit,” Gluttony chided gently.

Harry grumbled something unintelligible before rolling over and curling into Gluttony’s side. He cleared his throat a few times before finally regaining his ability to speak. “You don’t mind though.”

“Your fatigued displays of affection are rather amusing, I must admit.”

In reply, Harry stretched up and lightly pecked his jaw.

 

* * *

 


	472. Drabble CDLXXII

* * *

 

 

“I expect you to keep up practice even when I’m not with you,” said Gluttony. “And when I _am_ with you, your skills best not be worse, otherwise I’ll take it as a sure sign that Hogwarts isn’t any good for you.”

“I don’t want to go,” Harry confessed, “but I understand I should. I know there’s thread that leads there.”

“…How are the lessons with Greed?”

“I should be able to pull you to me. I’ll need a bit more practice considering the distance, but I’ve gotten the theory and my magic understands what I want to do.”

“Good.”

 

* * *

 


	473. Drabble CDLXXIII

* * *

 

 

Gluttony turned to look at the boy curled at his side, and was surprised to find his green eyes watching him with some curious unknown essence in their depths.

“It’ll be okay,” Harry whispered. “Nothing is stronger than the ties of the soul. Sloth told me that before, and I didn’t understand, but I do now. We’ll be okay, I promise you that, Marvolo.”

There was nothing he could say. Gluttony succumbed to his desire and began to run his fingers through Harry’s hair in quiet comfort.

“You’re too good,” he finally admitted. “You’re _far_ too good. It’s rather unnerving.”

 

* * *

 


	474. Drabble CDLXXIV

* * *

 

 

“But in a _good_ way?”

It was hard not to smile when Harry looked so expectantly at him like that. Gluttony sighed instead, and said—though reluctantly—probably the most meaningful thing someone like him _could_ say. “It’s fine. I’ll… _learn_.”

And in his mind he repeated the phrase, _too good, you’re too good_ , because Harry read him flawlessly and thanked him with a smile and a gentle caress of magic that said just as well, _you deserve it, you deserve all the goodness in me that I’ll gladly give you_.

Unneeded to say, Gluttony earnestly delighted in his Harry-days.

 

* * *

 


	475. Drabble CDLXXV

* * *

 

 

“Gluttony, Greed wants to see you,” Wrath said as he entered the training room. He was unsurprised at the sight of the two curled on the hard floor in the middle of the room.

“What does he want?”

“He didn’t say.”

The soul piece sighed, but nodded anyway and stood. Harry rolled away at the shift, and Wrath raised his brow when the boy didn’t get up even when Gluttony left.

“Tired?”

“Something bad happened,” Harry murmured. “But Greed’s okay. I’ll see him later.”

Wrath walked over. Harry reached up to press his soft lips against the dangling Gaunt ring.

 

* * *

 


	476. Drabble CDLXXVI

* * *

 

Greed had just finished his ‘clean-up’ when an unmistakable chill came over him. He shivered, he shuddered, and from the unnatural silence that was not of his own making, he _knew_.

He’d always wondered which of his brothers would be graced with Pride’s presence first. Never had Greed imagined  _he_ would be that brother. 

Was he the _best_  to handle Pride? That, he didn't know.

“I have not the tea or the room to greet you with, Pride. So let me simply welcome you with my most _heartfelt_ feelings and kindly say, _I do not welcome you, please leave._ ”

 

* * *

 


	477. Drabble CDLXXVII

* * *

 

 

“How cold,” the voice cooed at Greed’s ear like the soft hiss of a snake, “ _And_ impertinent. I’ve hardly remembered what I was like during my youth, but _you_ bring it all back. That is, you and that _foolish_ Envy…”

“My,” Greed began as nonchalantly as he could act, “you’ve already had the pleasure of riling him? I’m afraid I’ve missed the show.”

Pride chuckled, and the darkness brought his form forth from all the shadows in the alley. He materialized roughly two meters behind Greed’s back. “I’m afraid someone _else_ took that pleasure… but regret it I do not.”

 

* * *

 


	478. Drabble CDLXXVIII

* * *

 

 

"And might _I_ have the _consolatory pleasure_ of knowing who this fellow was?”

“I’m sure you already know. A stroll through Knockturn Alley, returning to the Leaky Cauldron, and a bit of corroding magic… It was most interesting to watch, especially because Envy had his _own_ little audience watching. We _do_ love our theatrics, do we not?”

“Oh, we do,” Greed agreed, and it was now that he twisted his head back to lock his blue eyes with his maker’s red, “which is why I ask _why_ , exactly, you feel the need to ruin mine with the presence of yours?”

 

* * *

 


	479. Drabble CDLXXIX

* * *

 

 

“Don’t we enjoy a little game every now and then? I’ve been left wanting one for a good ten years… and it’d be no good if I spoiled what could be _the best_ with my impatience and… _greed_.”

“How kind of you,” drawled the horcrux. “I give you my sincerest thanks and pray you not toss it in the trash.”

“A bit more credit than that,” Pride chided. The cloak that covered all but his eyes shifted like liquid as he raised an arm, twisted his wrist, and swiped one tall finger along an abnormally dark splotch of the wall.

 

* * *

 


	480. Drabble CDLXXX

* * *

 

 

“Careful, Greed. Your insanity is leaking. I _do_ take responsibility for you, you know, and your recent actions have convinced me of a rowdy child in need of a good spanking.”

“If it causes you trouble, far be it in your right to drop all responsibilities of me. I’d not want to cause you any… _hardships_.”

“I was a bitter, uncouth child back then, wasn’t I?” Pride chuckled again, darker and clearly taunting.

Greed resisted clenching his hands—he couldn’t appear weak. Not _now_. Instead, pushing all the mockery he could into his voice, he asked, “Did you need something?”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greed vs Pride oh man!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	481. Drabble CDLXXXI

* * *

 

 

“Convenient that you asked. I was just about to mention it. There is, I believe, a little boy in dearest Envy’s care… Is it wrong of me to inquire the _health_ of that boy? As we both know, Envy is hardly _fit_ to take care of _children_ …”

“I’m surprised that’s all you wanted to ask. Are you sure you wouldn’t instead look to the health and location—if not state—of my fellow brothers? It’s been a long time since you’ve seen them after all, beloved Pride.” Greed threw in a sneer for the hell of it.

“ _You’re. Avoiding. Me.”_

 

* * *

 


	482. Drabble CDLXXXII

* * *

 

 

It was with those three words that Greed found himself unceremoniously shoved and restrained against the brick wall. Dark tendrils that were originally of _his_ control now bound him, and Pride’s slit red eyes pierced him through the darkness he was supposed to call home.

“You should be thankful I haven’t come here to reclaim what is _mine_ ,” Pride hissed. “Tell me of the _boy_. Of Harry Potter, the boy prophesized to be our _doom_.”

“He’s rather well, wouldn’t you know,” Greed struggled to say, “Envy’s actually doing a marvelous job, well, _relatively_ , that is. But Sloth takes most—“

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title for this drabble: OR, IN WHICH GREED FINALLY FUCKS UP.
> 
> :(


	483. Drabble CDLXXXIII

* * *

 

 

He knew it was the wrong thing to say the second it came out of his mouth. Greed sealed his mouth shut before he could finish his sentence, knowing quite well that his sarcastic, proud nature could just have ruined everything.

“…Sloth?” Pride tasted the name on his tongue. “How curious. I find you’ve successfully intrigued me, Greed. Who is… Sloth?”

“Pet dog,” Greed blurted out when the hold on his neck squeezed, “he’s lazy and prefers the brat, so we named him Sloth.”

“Mmm… yes, I’m sure,” drawled Pride. “And what _breed_ is Sloth?”

“Sheepdog—ugh—Border Collie—“

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Who laughed.
> 
> BE HONEST.
> 
> Who laughed????? 
> 
> Even when he's being choked Greed still has enough wits about him to make a joke and an insult all at once.


	484. Drabble CDLXXXIV

* * *

 

 

“For some reason I don’t believe you. Absurd, isn’t it?”

“I can’t tell you _anything_ if I can’t breathe!”

The bindings pinning him to the wall immediately disappeared, and Greed was left gasping for breath he knew he didn’t actually _need_ —but his lungs burned nonetheless.

“You _will_ tell me, Greed. I am your maker—I am your _origin_. There is no escape from me, no matter where you _hide_ , how quickly you _flee_ , to whatever edge of land you seek refuge in. _I._ _Will. Find. My. Soul._ ”

“He _is_ your soul,” Greed gasped, “And you shall not have him.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greed's following the motto of "in for a penny, in for a pound".


	485. Drabble CDLXXXV

* * *

 

 

A blow to his side had Greed crashing to the ground. He groaned—the pain unexpected and aching—but no more blows fell upon him.

“I do not take betrayal lightly. You know that very well. But for now I will spare you—have you collect your wits until you’ve properly _prepared_ for me. And then, when you feel you are at your best and at your strongest, I will be _merciless_ in showing you where your place is. Be grateful that I am satisfied with the information you’ve given me.”

Pride made to leave. “Send my… _greetings_ to Sloth.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this set had some fun for ya'll (which is why I have notes on practically all of these drabbles)...
> 
> but sadly I'm going to have to wreck your fun and say I'm cutting it off here (that is, insert my break now). 
> 
> I figured the next couple sets are going to be a new scene which follows up on the aftermath of Pride (pretty much Greed and Harry), and it'd make no sense to cut it off somewhere in those sets (which would be the 500th drabble cut off I originally planned).
> 
> Sooo here! We get to end on a note where Greed gets beat up and Pride gets more information! How pleasant.
> 
> Hope you guys have a wonderful [labor day/Autumn harvest/Halloween/who knows when I'm coming back]. The guide will be worked on during the duration of my break though, so expect new content there when I restart NvsN! Thanks for all your support!
> 
> (And those kudos! Almost 500?!?!?!?!?! Wow you guys are so good to me <3)


	486. Background Information (Guide to NvsN)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Below is a very, very, very detailed guide to Nature versus Nurture, including a timeline that will be updated as the story progresses. This chapter will become the last chapter every time there is an update, so look for it there! (Err, here?)
> 
> This would not have been possible without **Zenithyl's** help, so be sure to thank her!
> 
> And AO3 rocks for supporting enough HTML formatting to make this possible :)
> 
>  
> 
> **Hello, this is Zenithyl! I'm happy to co-present the official guide to Nature vs Nature. It's almost criminal how much fun I've had with assembling, (re)writing and editing this guide's contents or assisting RenderedReversed with compiling relevant information. ^-^ We --the author and I, this guide's co-author-- hereby offer introductory background information for new readers and more in-depth material for the people who are up to date and simply want to know more about the NvsN-universe. And even better: readers without access to the comments (I'm looking at _you_ , app-users!) now get to read the key aspects of what they've been missing, all bundled in this neat-looking guide! Isn't that awesome?**
> 
>  
> 
> **This guide, as stated above, will be added to as the story progresses. I wish you much fun with reading and exploring the NvsN-universe further! In fact, what are you waiting for? Get started. ^_-**

#  Table of Contents

( _Click the links below to go to that section of the guide._ )

( _Click the headers to return to the ToC._ )

( _All underlined text are clickable links._ )

A) Content Guide  
... **A1.Comment Section Guide**  
... **A2.Author’s Note Section Guide**  
B) Story Information  
... **B1.Horcruxes**  
... **B2.Names**  
....... _B2a.Tom Riddle_  
....... _B2b.Voldemort_  
....... _B2c.The seven Sins_  
... **B3.Abilities**  
... **B4.Horcrux Siblings (aka the Sins)**  
.......B4a. _Sloth_  
....... _B4b.Lust_  
....... _B4c.Gluttony_  
....... _B4d.Greed_  
....... _B4e.Wrath_  
....... _B4f.Envy_  
... **B5.Location**  
....... _B5a.Layout_  
...........B5ai. Entrance  
...........B5aii. Second floor  
...........B5aiii. First floor  
...........B5aiv. Ground level and below  
...........B5av. Other  
... **B6.Hogwarts (pre Harry’s attendance)**  
... **B7.Ritual**  
... **B8.Premature Magical Awareness**  
... **B9.Chains**  
... **B9a.Effects of “burning” the chains**  
... **B10.The Horcrux Siblings’ physical bodies**  
... **B11.“Bonding” vs “Binding"**  
... **B12.Distance between vessel & soul piece**  
... **B13.Magical orientation**  
....... _B13a.“No” magical orientation_  
....... _B13b.Spell and branch affinity_

**BEYOND THIS POINT THINGS GET SPOILER-Y. READ ONLY WHEN BEYOND DRABBLE 100-200, UNLESS YOU LIKE SPOILERS!**

... **B14.Soul magic**  
....... _B14a.Tiers_  
....... _B15b.Nature_  
....... _B16c.Use of soul magic by non-soul mages_  
... **B15.Lords of Magic**  
... **B16.Deus Animarum (and candidacy)**  
... **B17.Horcrux creation and absorption**  
... **B18.The Sins’ abilities**  
....... _B18a.Envy’s ability_  
....... _B18b.Wrath’s ability_  
....... _B18c.Greed’s ability_  
....... _B18d.Gluttony’s ability_  
....... _B18e.Lust’s ability_  
....... _B18f.Sloth’s ability, and why it is a non-ability_  
....... _B18g.Pride’s ability, and why it isn't a non-ability_  
... **B19. Mortality, immortality, and eternality**  
....... _B19a.Mortality_  
....... _B19b.Immortality_  
....... _B19c.Eternality_  
....... _B19d.Souls and reincarnation_  
... **B20.Timeline**

 

 **Comment Section Guide** :

  * Drabble 2: What forms do the horcruxes take
  * Drabble 5: Diadem creation in timeline edit
  * Drabble 9: Why this fic is a drabble series
  * Drabble 14: Why LV doesn't notice horcruxes
  * Drabble 25: Location
  * Drabble 29: Hogwarts letters, and why Harry isn't getting any, rough timeline
  * Drabble 30: Wrath introspection
  * Drabble 90: Horcruxes' relationship with Harry, and why they warn about Tom, Horcruxes' thoughts before ritual
  * Drabble 95: Brief bit about the "chains"
  * Drabble 100: Horcruxes' appearances
  * Drabble 110: Sloth's relationship with Harry, and why it is what it is (introspection)
  * Drabble 120: Why remerging isn't viable, light Wrath & Envy introspection, Sloth's interests & brief bit about Pride
  * Drabble 121: Why Harry won't split into the 7 virtues
  * Drabble 130: Consequences of the ritual, Harry's fear
  * Drabble 135: Limited distance of soul piece & vessel
  * Drabble 140: Pride's sanity
  * Drabble 150: Sloth & Harry's relationship
  * Drabble 155: Sloth's role in Wrath's development with Harry
  * Drabble 165: Chains (indepth)
  * Drabble  205: Very long and in-depth thread(s) about...
  * _........................magical orientations_
  * _........................inheritance (of magical skills)_
  * _........................soul magic_
  * _........................Deus Animarum (what is it, philosophy, status, etc)_
  * _........................LV & horcrux creation (of the Sins)_
  * _........................Candidacy of Deus Animarum_
  * _........................Soul Magic used by non-soul mages (aka most of the wizarding population)_
  * _........................Necromancy & Soul Magic_
  * _........................Reincarnation (theory in NvsN universe)_
  * _........................Lords of Magic (candidacy, tests, etc)_
  * _........................briefly about bonds (marriage, other, etc.)_
  * Drabble 207: Sloth's (non)role in connection forging between Harry & horcruxes
  * Drabble 210: Brief explanation of the nature of Harry's connections
  * Drabble 224: Harry & house-elf magic
  * Drabble 245: marriage bonds
  * Drabble 265: Ollivander's PoV, why he had to go the long way with wand matching
  * Drabble 275: More on Ollivander, Soul Mage population, Deus Animarum's role (and leadership)
  * Drabble 284: Where the Sins' vessels are
  * Drabble 290: Amortentia Theory and why this fic is NOT using it
  * Drabble 295: Explanation to green amber, and very long thread about...
  * _.......................Why Harry can't take all the sins to Hogwarts_
  * _.......................Sloth's "non-ability," observation and why it's not an "ability" (very, very, very long + counterarguments)_
  * _.......................Specifics on the Sins' "abilities," and the thought process behind them_
  * _.......................Hows and whys of Harry & Sloth's weird vessel-soul situation_
  * _.......................How "abilities" were "born"_
  * _.......................Difference between “abilities” and general magic_
  * _.......................Why there is no Nagini, and what happens instead during the “first book”_
  * Drabble 306: Names for the Sins (Marvolo) and Harry’s opinion on them (thread)
  * Drabble 310: What Wormtail (Scabbers) is doing, what Pride is doing, the seeds of war
  * Drabble 315: Difference between “bonding” and “binding” and how it applies
  * Drabble 320: Sloth’s thoughts relevant to his and Harry’s position in the war (at this time)
  * Drabble 330: Why Greed’s ability is scary as **** (also compared to Wrath’s)
  * Drabble 340: Thread about…
  * _.......................How the Sins got their names_
  * _.......................Tom Riddle vs Lord Voldemort vs “Sins” (identity-wise)_
  * _.......................Connection between the soul pieces_



**Author's Note Section Guide:**

  * Drabble 5: Introducing the Horcrux Siblings
  * Drabble 10: When Diadem horcrux was made (change[?] from canon)
  * Drabble 25: Harry and cooking
  * Drabble 30: What Harry knows so far (at this point in the story)
  * Drabble 31: Rough timeline for first 30 drabbles
  * Drabble 65: More on behind-the-scenes of the Horcrux Siblings
  * Drabble 76: Briefly Lust, in regards to Harry (at this point of the story)
  * Drabble 90: What the "memory" ritual performed by Envy was
  * Drabble 100: Overview of Sloth
  * Drabble 120: Effects of the ritual (brief)
  * Drabble 160: Thoughts on Harry and choices
  * Drabble 315: Lust’s personality (brief)
  * Drabble 330: Greed’s ability
  * Drabble 339: Tom Riddle’s “almost teaching career” relevant to this fic



**End Context Guide**

#  Horcruxes

There will be **no Nagini** in this fic, as the tags say. Nagini would be considered the eighth piece of Lord Voldemort’s soul, and was made roughly during third year--so no Nagini. The rest of the horcruxes are listed here, in order of creation (relevant to this fic): 

 

 

 

> Diary Horcrux (Envy), called Tom, aged 16  
> 
> Ring Horcrux (Wrath), called Marvolo, aged a month or two shy of 17
> 
> Diadem Horcrux (Greed), called Marvolo, aged 18
> 
> Cup Horcrux (Gluttony), called Marvolo, aged 19
> 
> Locket Horcrux (Lust), called Marvolo, aged somewhere between 20 and 44
> 
> “Harry” Horcrux (Sloth), called Marvolo, aged 54
> 
> ***** Main soul piece (Pride), called [Lord] Voldemort, aged 64 as of 1991 (when Harry was supposed to start his first year). He is the only one who still gets older.

(Note that in this fic, the date of creation of the diadem horcrux has been changed. In canon, its birth is in Albania and it happens to be the last horcrux created before Harry.)

Notably, the Diary Horcrux Envy is the only one referred to as Tom, however the horcruxes’ generic titles, such as Wrath, Lust, Gluttony, etc., will be used interchangeably in the narration--the difference in usage of names is only significant as they are used by the _characters_.

As an example, Tom prefers “Tom” instead of “Envy,” as Tom to him refers to Tom Riddle (a _whole_ soul), even despite the fact that he hates the name _Tom_ because of his muggle father, because it is still more than “Envy” is (a sliver of a soul)!

Horcruxes can communicate with each other through their connection. They are able to share information, so what one knows (or experienced) can be transferred to the next, though they are received as just that--information, and therefore do not affect each other’s mental state very much. They are also able to block off the communication (though it blocks both ways, not only one), or refuse to reply. Sloth does this to hide his location, and all of the horcruxes are blocking the main soul piece LV.

The horcruxes have the appearances of how Tom Riddle looked at the moment of their birth. They can take the form of apparitions, and though they can use their magic in this form, they cannot come in contact with a physical body. However, they can hold inanimate objects, and indeed do so as they keep their vessels on their “bodies” at all times (for the most part).

While Envy is by technicality the oldest given that he was born first, since each of them is stuck in the same age (mentally and physically), it reverses the order in practice. Thus, Envy is considered the youngest amongst them and is treated as such.

#  Names

Names in Nature versus Nurture are actually kind of significant, but putting that aside, this is a focus on a matter of identity. Who is considered Tom Riddle, Voldemort, and somewhere in between?

###  Tom Riddle

Tom Riddle refers to Tom Marvolo Riddle, the birth name of Voldemort. He is the whole of _all_ the soul pieces, including Pride. When Tom Riddle is referred to, it is _always_ with his last name. Simply “Tom” is Envy. Frankly, Tom Riddle is technically dead in the current fic--his soul is split, and therefore he does not really “exist” as he used to.

All the Sins can be considered parts of Tom Riddle, but none of them _alone_ are Tom Riddle.

###  Voldemort

Voldemort, on the other hand, is not a birth name, which means it holds less significance magically. Lord Voldemort is a title, so therefore it is completely _okay_ and _legitimate_ for all the Sins to be considered Lord Voldemort (even Envy!), but this is _not_ so for a reason.

The public and Death Eaters know _Pride_ as Voldemort. Therefore, that is who Voldemort is when we speak of him-- _Pride_ , the main soul piece. None of the other Sins bother taking this title for that reason. It is arguable that Sloth is also _Lord Voldemort_ , as he was part of the main soul piece during Voldemort’s rise with his Death Eaters, but he no longer takes the title for the same reason the rest of his siblings do-- _Pride_ is the one _actively doing_ things as Voldemort in the Wizarding World.

###  The seven Sins

As for the names of the Sins--Envy, Gluttony, Sloth and the like--they were not designated to them by Voldemort (the main soul piece). Rather, it is part and parcel of their identity as the slivers of soul that were separated to form horcruxes.

To read more about the _creation_ of horcruxes and _why_ LV is an anomaly in what he does, be sure to check out the horcrux creation part of the guide.

The Sins are born instinctively knowing their names, correlating to what “weakness” of his that LV broke off from his soul during that time. For example, Tom, as the weakest, is Envy--LV considers the jealousy trait petty and thus removes that particular sin from his soul first.

Note that simply because he _removes_ a sin does not mean he is without it, nor made of pure virtue. What LV sheds away with the creation of his horcruxes is the comprehension of such emotion that comes with the Sins--for example, Wrath. He can feel anger and rage, but cannot fully understand it anymore. This adds on to the fanon theory of LV getting rid of his emotions by making horcruxes (which is another cause to make him insane).

In the end, LV still has the sin pride left, and does acknowledge himself as _Pride_ , but has no way of separating this last weakness from himself without destroying his soul with the consequential imbalance. Should he try to get rid of the last weakness anyway, then the flimsy bit of humanity left over to him will go with it. (And no, you _don’t_ get to throw away everything that makes you human with that as the only consequence. There are far more effects involved, which happen to include the destruction of your soul… aka death, guys.)

There will definitely be more about this further down in the guide, probably under the horcrux creation and absorption section of the guide.

#  Abilities

All horcruxes possess an “ability,” which is fairly different from general magic. Compare this “ability” to an attribute of a magical creature, such as a Veela’s flames or a basilisk’s gaze. They do not require incantations, and have different qualities to them that often make defending against them difficult or impossible.

These abilities are based off of the horcruxes’ defenses in canon. In this fic, those defenses were absorbed by the sentient soul pieces and adapted into an “ability,” thus accidentally given to them by their creator LV. As such, all of their abilities are different and unique to the soul piece. They cannot be used by other soul pieces, as the ability is bound to the soul and not the container.

More about their abilities will be revealed in the story, specifics to be specific (haha), and in fact you could find them further down the guide list (easily accessable through the links), but here is a summary in case you don’t want to read spoilers.

 

 

 

 

 

> Envy’s ability: possession (like a ghost)
> 
> Wrath’s ability: corrosion
> 
> Greed’s ability: mind-crushing
> 
> Gluttony’s ability: cloning/multiplying (himself and inanimate objects only)
> 
> Lust’s ability: reading hearts
> 
> Sloth’s ability: none (though his ‘skill’ or "non-ability' has been dubbed observation)
> 
> Pride’s ability: revealed further down in the guide (to avoid spoilers)

#  Horcrux Siblings (aka the Sins)

If you have not read my A/N about this, well, that’s fine. I’ll be going over a bit more than I went over in my A/N, under the assumption that you’ve either read to Sloth or simply want to know their personalities before you get to reading.

The Horcrux Siblings, when referred to as this affectionate nickname of the author’s creation, include Envy, Wrath, Greed, Gluttony, Lust, and sometimes Sloth. _Sometimes_ because Sloth usually isn’t very active at the forefront of the scene, and he stands apart from the other horcruxes due to his creation, vessel, personality, and… let’s just say none of them like Sloth.

Pride isn't included as he is the "parent" soul of the horcruxes--thus, isn't exactly a "Sibling". He is, however, included in the more general grouping "the Sins".

###  Sloth

While on the topic, Sloth is the oldest horcrux sibling. He makes his debut in drabble 100, snarky and flippant, very similar to Greed. He is the only horcrux that has his own body upon discovery (as Envy/Tom appeared possessing Draco). His appearance is a mix of Voldemort’s and Lust’s--black hair to the shoulders from Lust, red eyes from LV, patches of scales from LV as well though not covering all parts of his pale skin, and a very thin body. He seems to be the transition stage between Voldemort and ‘Tom Riddle’.

Sloth is not considered to be the eldest amongst the Sins _by_ the Sins because he is not considered respectable to their standards. He ignored everyone, and would’ve continued doing so had they not performed the ritual on his vessel. He is _lazy_ , enjoys sleeping and general peace and quiet, and does not bother with responsibility unless it has something to do with himself and Harry. In this way, he is the opposite of Lust.

He is also incredibly selfish and only cares for his own survival (which by association would be Harry's, as his vessel). This could possibly stem from the feeling Lord Voldemort experienced when he found out about the prophecy--that somehow, someone would be born with the power to defeat him--and the already present fear of death. He does not care about his brothers--he is already used to the lack of the rest of his soul--whether they live or are destroyed isn't part of his concern. Despite their destruction meaning the destruction of his _soul_ , Sloth feels as long as he survives it doesn't concern him (which is possible, as his connection with Harry allows him to stand "independent" from the main soul piece).

That he sides with them is only because he sees them as a tool to be used for his (and Harry's) survival. If Pride were to offer him the same thing, and he was able to validate the offer's truth, Sloth would unhesitatingly side with Pride.

His ability--er,  _non_ -ability "observation" is often noted by the other Horcrux Siblings in acknowledgement. Though it is not considered an  _ability_ (by them  _or_ the author's definition of the word), they respect it all the same because of the fearsome prediction power Sloth can wield from it. He often uses it to manipulate situations to his liking, or "encourage" something to happen if the path has been already made, so to speak. Although, in situations much like the binding business with Harry, it becomes rather...  _difficult_ to tell whether or not he planned something or is simply taking credit by being in the right place at the right time.

(...The author admits to favoring him above all the other Sins. Hopefully this will not affect the storyline too drastically.)

###  Lust

While Sloth is the estranged brother-not-brother, Lust is the brother you fear and respect--he is considered the eldest sibling. Lust has the appearance of Tom Riddle in his later years, longer hair, still blue eyes. He likes to think his brothers are responsible enough to take care of their own messes (and _stop fighting_!) but whenever Greed and Envy break into a fight anyway, he is the one to end it regardless of his exasperation.

Lust’s cold and calm front is a mask for his more dangerous personality. As the oldest brother he maintains the air of deadly calm to control his brothers, however, his _true_ self is much more emotional and quick to strike (perhaps a mix of Greed and Wrath to form a better picture). None of the Sins want to “unleash” Lust. Out of all the Sins he seems to be the easiest to push into the background, but his vessel isn’t Slytherin’s Locket for nothing.

While Lust's ability of "reading hearts" isn't the most fearsome of the Sins, it holds its own weight. Knowledge is, after all, power, and Lust can gain intimate knowledge of a person by but a glance. Its added characteristic of an indirect lie detector is another reason he is respected in status as the oldest sibling--none of the others can get away with lying to him. 

###  Gluttony

Gluttony is the _other_ older sibling. He is much more free than Lust, generally adapting a “well, if it’s fine it’s fine, go with it” sort of air, but is very, _very_ stern about demanding respect. Usually he sides with Greed in Greed’s arguments with Envy, and while at first it seems like this is simply because Greed is the older one, it is actually because he heavily dislikes Envy. Gluttony can also be a jealous creature, but he doesn’t simmer on it. Instead he takes action, or retaliation--a “if I can’t have it, neither can you” sort of stance.

He cares about his siblings to a point--he would not betray them, but would leave them floundering unless the situation was dire. It seems he has relegated all of the older sibling duties to Lust. Then again, the age difference between Gluttony and Greed (the next oldest) is only a year, so that could also have something to do with it.

His vessel is Hufflepuff’s Cup because of its very literal representation beside food (call the author shamelessly uncreative, but this is how the brainstorming process went). However, there is also another vision the author had while piecing together Gluttony’s personality--it was the image of him sitting on a chaise, stretched lazily and supporting his body with an elbow, while watching with greedy eyes the Cup in his other hand overfill.

Gluttony is the Sibling who rests in the background, who is fine remaining unnoticed if it goes along with whatever he pleases. He waits, and watches, and once he sees something he wants, he takes it. The Hufflepuff Cup does not represent any Hufflepuff qualities he may possess--it represents _his prize_ that he went, that he took, that he’d gotten, that he’d _won_. Just from a little game with Hepzibah Smith.

The sin of greed of excess, Gluttony possesses the ability of  _multiplication (_ of himself and of inanimate objects)--that is, cloning. While it isn't featured very much (if at all), the rest of the Horcrux Siblings respect it nonetheless. Because of Gluttony's usually relaxed nature and flippant attitude, it is easy to underestimate his creativity when it comes to his ability, but rest assured he is able to use it  _astoundingly well_. It allows Gluttony to not only be able to stand on the front lines of offense or defense (if he was pushed to the position), but  _also_ linger behind-the-scenes and operate the gears that no one notices until it's too late.

###  Greed

Greed is lumped in with the younger Horcrux Siblings simply because he was made while _technically_ still in school. He is the most intelligent out of all the Sins, perhaps not the most _experienced,_ but his vessel (Ravenclaw's Diadem) holds an additional ability of bountiful information, and the only reason his knowledge is inferior to Sloth is because Sloth resides in Harry and knows exactly what occurred that night he was born (while _that_ information is withheld from the diadem as it is an event). Greed is a diva--he is sarcastic, almost _troll-y_ , and delights in others’ misery and hardship.

Greed is also considered the Sin with the most balance on the line between insanity and sanity. A troubling description of him would be ‘insane with enough sanity to control his insanity’. He often picks on Envy and could even be called the main instigator of most if not all cases of Tom-bullying.

His ability to mind crush (yes, this is indeed a reference to Season 0 Yami Yugi of Yu-Gi-Oh, despite the fact that it works differently with no shadow realm...) is said to be the "punishment" of another's sin of greed. That the mind is crushed is actually a side-effect of insanity,  _not_ the first result of his ability's usage. Greed himself has mastered his insanity already; his demented mind can be considered the darkest of all the Sins, even Pride, as his creation is between few-horcruxes and too-many-horcruxes (of course, it is preferable if there are _no horcruxes at all_ ) and his mind is naturally unstable. Pride's --initial-- insanity came from death and rebirth, _not_ like Greed's. 

He is considered to be the Sibling that carries the most weight of the horcruxes' agony and sin, which earns him a quietly "untouchable" status among his brothers. No one --genuinely-- reprimands him of his attitude, and the only time he is _truly_ scolded is when he is picking on Envy, in such a case he is simply being childish.

All of the Sins value his serious input when it is given.    

###  Wrath

Wrath is the second youngest sibling. He is standoffish, usually preferring silence, and is easily angered. In fights, he sides with Envy almost one hundred percent of the time. He respects Lust, and later comes to a grudging understanding with Sloth underneath his irritation toward the oldest horcrux. Odd considering his personality, he is _immensely_ protective of his “family,” and is the only horcrux with genuinely pure intentions--that is, to overthrow LV _not_ because he wants to take power but because he believes they are best together as Tom Riddle.

Though he often gets into fights trying to defend Envy, he sincerely wishes they all get along. He takes the role as the “shield” and “protector” of the Horcrux Siblings, or as Sloth would like to say; the “guard dog.” Despite the fact that he is so young compared to the others, the fact proven in his surprisingly single-minded objectives and routes to fulfill said objectives, he is never openly ridiculed like Envy. The only thing his brothers scorn him for is his "sentimentality," which he never gives up even when his actions show the contrary. 

His ability of corrosion (hmm... matching with the biological degradation of the Gaunt family line, while his vessel is coincidentally the Gaunt ring? I see what you did there with LV's protection J.K. Rowling!) makes him the most obvious threat as an enemy, but all the Horcrux Siblings are dangerous in their own ways, even when you don’t consider their abilities. Wrath's in particular is quicker to react because of its nature and his quick temper. It is this combination that makes it difficult for him to work well in the sidelines--rather, it is best he is given a wide berth in the front lines. In his opinion, he works best alone, but --somewhere off-drabble-- Sloth accurately remarks that it is because if he works with another Sibling, he'll be too busy worrying about protecting them than doing his job efficiently. So... Sloth's non-ability strikes again?

###  Envy

Envy is the youngest of the Horcrux Siblings, and is picked on by practically everyone. He is considered the weakest out of all the Sins, but perhaps the most driven (by his own yearning and jealousy directed at Pride/Voldemort). He is infamously distrusted, even amongst his own brothers, for not only his ability but his attitude--that is, easily jealous, quick to hate, and with a foul temper to go with it.

Envy is the deceiver among the Sins. If there is a reconnaissance mission, or a requirement to scout, Envy is the most likely to shoulder it with or without protest. While all the Sins are capable of manipulation and acting, Envy is the quickest to do it. One of the reasons that his siblings think this is so is because he is so weak that he requires other means to get something done.

Seriously. Envy is the butt of all the Sins’ jokes. He will never stop being picked on--don’t hope for it!--but his charm lies in his own way--the uncomfortable truth he tells. If there was a second main character in this fic, it would be Envy. The first, of course, is Harry.

Unlike Sloth, who is wholly apathetic to everyone who isn't Harry, Envy cares enough to take offense from all the ridicule and insults. He is bitter and angry, much like a teenage girl (oh  _that's_ why his vessel is Tom Riddle's _diary_! Sloth has actually made this joke several times to Harry off-drabble), but also seeks to prove himself among his Siblings. While he has no love for them, his brothers are  _his_  brothers, and he won't take too kindly for anyone kicking them down a notch before him.

His ability, generally manipulation but more specifically (and simply) possession makes him the most dependent (besides Sloth, but his is a  _non-ability_ ) and tricky of them all.  _Possessing_ someone puts his power limits at the limitations of the body, and also requires much pre-planning in order to have something to make use of effectively...  _another_ reason why he is the butt of all the Sins' jokes. 

#  Location

The main setting for the first half of this fic (and a recurring setting at that) is a manor with a questionable amount of room (though we assume great in number), several floors, and a bunch of chaises/armchairs spread all over. This manor doesn’t have an _official name_ , but the author considers it, with great affection, as “Sin Manor.”

Just as unofficially, there is no official understanding as to its location or origin, though we assume it is a magical manor and somewhere in Britain. The horcruxes could’ve gone through many different ways obtaining it. Tom could’ve possessed some rich wizard and bought it, killing him later, or it could be one of the manors of his followers gifted to Lord Voldemort (hiding in plain sight, and all of that rot). It could be just an old rundown manor restored with the presence of the Sins. It could also be a manor from _anyone_ that Tom Riddle met over the course of his life--we don’t know for sure.

###  Layout

(Entrance)

The end of the entrance hall (where it connects to the waiting room) is where Harry has his first encounter with the Horcrux Siblings, hiding behind Envy’s (possessed body’s) leg. Directly after the waiting room lies the main staircase of the manor (Harry has figured out in his exploration that there are exactly three steps that creak, and has learned how to skip those steps in silence), from where the rest of the Siblings were called down over the course of the conversation -- when Gluttony broke one of the entrance hall windows _and_ a light fixture somewhere nearby, that is.

The staircase is usually empty, just like the waiting room, as no one bothers to linger there. Envy’s mission was a bit of a special case. One could even say the stairs are used only out of courtesy (and _that_ is occasionally) as the Horcrux Siblings in their spectral forms have the ability to appear in any room of their pleasing. Harry doesn’t like the staircase all too much either -- something about them being cold and desolate makes him choose to traverse at a quick pace. If at all possible, Harry avoids using the main stairs altogether.

(Second floor)

There is a room for each of the Sins, with Harry and Sloth sharing. Each room appears to have a fireplace, some comfortable chaises/sofas/couches, and a large bed. They are rather impersonal, as the soul pieces don’t care very much for material belongings.

Out of all of them, Lust stays in his room the most, though all of them can be found in their rooms at certain times of the day (and Harry has memorized this schedule down to the minute; he visits them in their rooms when he desires to speak to them alone). All of the rooms sport a small balcony too, though Greed prefers opening his window and Envy prefers no light at all--in fact, Wrath is the only one who makes consistent visits to his own balcony, though it _is_ the only one with a good view of the pond.

There is a main balcony that sits in a large niche two floors above the main entrance at the front of the house. Its fence is made of sturdy steel, colored white, and appears rather simple; a contrast to the rest of the exterior design. The balcony appears to be there mostly for aesthetics, as none of the Sins use it --except sometimes Wrath when he’s in a melancholic mood; this is where he coincidentally runs into Harry in drabble 148-- but Harry can occasionally sense something mysterious coming from the room it exits to.

In reality, this unoccupied room is the large master bedroom. It serves as the home of the head wardstone that is, however, hidden, so Harry _should_ never find it even if he went looking (sound familiar? Too bad it’s not a magical stone that grants immortality). The room is the only one completely unfurnished and thus, seemingly empty, aside from one central light fixture on the ceiling… Interestingly enough, Lust’s room lies directly opposite to this one at the very back of the house.

(First floor)

The sitting room is where the Sins spend most of their together-time when they don’t hold meetings. As a specter, Greed used to make his presence known there at random intervals, usually to make Envy avoid the place. With a physical form he has abandoned this practice, though takes great delight in keeping Envy away from the library too with his presence. Gluttony is the one found in the sitting room most often upon attaining a physical form--he can be seen enjoying the snacks Harry makes for him admittedly rather often.  

The dining room that Harry occasionally eats at (more often once the Horcrux Siblings gain bodies to eat with) has a chandelier hanging over the table. The dining table itself is fairly large, but is by no means one that is found at a banquet. The chandelier is a bit smaller than the norm and less ostentatious. Harry occasionally wonders if the Sins will break it in one of their fights.

The library is usually occupied by Greed, and is also where Harry takes his lessons. Gluttony also teaches Harry here. The books cover a wide variety of magic, and among them are also a few muggle novels. It is unknown where they come from; whether it was from the previous owner, if the Sins themselves stocked the library or even a bit of both.

(Ground level and below)

The kitchens are below ground level, much like Hogwarts’. The house elves’ sleeping quarters are also around here as well. Harry often visits to learn house-elf magic and generally keeps the creatures company. They rather like him.

There is, of course, a room -- one of the bigger ones -- that has been cleared for dueling and magical training or the like. However, these lessons also take place outside where a barrier is established to limit damage on the environment as Harry’s lessons continue to progress.

There is also a fairly expansive garden outside with a pond, tended to by the house elves and the fairies that reside there. As the drabbles mention, Harry likes to spend time playing with the sprites while Sloth naps under a tree. The usual entrance from the back of the house to the gardens is through the veranda, which actually looks more like a greenhouse than anything. It is also tended to by the house elves and fairies, serving both as a habitat for the small magical creatures that gather and also a source of exotic magical plants (that produce very expensive ingredients) normally used in high level potions. The house elves also pick the fresh herbs here to use in their dishes! Harry has come to learn quite a bit of gardening house-elf magic because of it...   

(Other)

The rest of the rooms (and there are plenty left) don’t have any particular designation and are sometimes used as impromptu meeting rooms. In the beginning, Harry takes the time to explore the whole manor, and finds many empty rooms that the house elves still ensure are prepped for occupancy.  

The Sins are residing in the manor very comfortably so, with a massive amount of wards over it (including no-post!), and Harry has learned to consider it home.

#  Hogwarts (pre Harry’s attendance)

Hogwarts is still home to Albus Dumbledore, manipulative and quite possibly senile headmaster. The teachers are the same--Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, _Binns_ …

As following along the plot of the first book, Harry is sent his Hogwarts letter, but it never makes it to him. He is assumed missing ( _definitely_ missing), and at worst dead. The wards around the manor he lives in with the Sins block all attempts to contact him--through owl or through other less savory means.

Also following the plot of the first book, Quirrell makes his appearance as DADA prof in Hogwarts, though we never see head nor tail of him because the PoV of the fic is mostly in Harry’s. Be assured that, even though Tom is scouting out things in the Wizarding World, he is by no means omniscient (he is no Greed or Sloth). His knowledge has flaws. Most likely, he has no idea Lord Voldemort has surfaced again as Quirrell, and has been to Hogwarts.

You could say the events of the first book proceed as they would _without_ Harry--take from that what you will--and the events of the second book never happen due to Tom Riddle’s diary, affectionately known as Envy, not being in any sort of possession by Lucius Malfoy or Ginny Weasley. He’s with Harry damn it, and with Harry he’ll stay!

The events of the third book and on will not be detailed so early in the guide, as I am trying to keep spoilers at the minimum for new readers who are taking a look at the guide before reading the whole fic.

#  Ritual

The ritual Envy performs on Harry is a very dark ritual to reveal the memories a person’s body experiences, much like a pensieve. However, _unlike_ a pensieve, the memory is _not_ affected by the person’s state of mind or view point. This allows the performer to view the memory from a completely objective angle.

It is _dark_ because it draws the memory out at whatever the cost. There is a considerable amount of pain dealt to the person in question, as we see by Harry’s struggle.

In preparing for the ritual, Envy, our adorable Tom, does not take into account several factors that he has no clue about, such as the protection magic from Lily, the fact that Harry is a horcrux, and so on and so forth. (Then again, we can’t blame him for not knowing. Poor Tom is always picked on and blamed...) _This_ is the reason it plunges Harry into premature magical awareness\--his system is being shocked at the same time as Lily’s magic is trying to protect him. The two elements are battling--an intruder magic versus a defensive magic.

...And then throw in _Sloth’s_ opinion and _rather violent reaction_ on his sanctuary being threatened…

Essentially, there is a three-way war in Harry’s system at the time of the ritual. The ritual magic versus Lily’s magic versus _Sloth’s_ magic.

Being a foreign soul piece that is essentially a parasite (and the soul of whom Lily was defending her son from in the first place), Sloth is not welcomed by Lily’s defensive magic, but he is too close to Harry’s soul to do anything about, not to mention he was also dormant. However, now that he _is_ awake and trying to fight off magic, Lily’s magic reacts to this as well, thus creating the three-way war.

So “the enemy of my enemy” is _not_ , in this case, your friend… he’s another enemy.

Sorry for redundancy.

#  Premature Magical Awareness

The ritual the Sins put Harry through had a few side effects, due to all sorts of circumstances that hadn’t been taken into account before going through with it. The most important side effect is Harry’s premature magical awareness that enables him to see these chains.

Now, a bit about this whole magical awareness business… Harry is eleven, the age where it is considered “safe” to begin slowly developing magic (like exercise). Age sixteen/seventeen are the “spike” years, much like a growth spurt, in which the wizard/witch’s magic comes into its full maturity. While magic still develops _beyond_ this stage, the growth is more gradual and based on the magic practiced instead of any innate ability. Full maturity shows the approximate power levels of the witch or wizard in question rather well, and is best used to measure their potential strength.

How smooth the spike years go depends on the previous years spent developing their magic. Because Harry has not gone through this transition stage, his magical “awareness” or “maturity” is premature, and as such, his magic fluctuates and just frankly _does what it wants_. He has very little control, and is susceptible to outbursts because of his emotions. This includes a more instinctual type of control (if that can be considered control at all) before he learns how to use his magic properly.

#  Chains

Now, chains… The chains represent entrapment, both in the sense of the basic nature of a horcrux -- a piece of soul trapped in a vessel -- and the fact that each of the Horcrux Siblings are essentially trapped in Tom Riddle’s state of mind as he was at the moment of their birth. Remember, none of the soul pieces are able to grow up, age or mature. Envy cannot grow up to become Wrath, then Greed and so on. Neither can Wrath age to Greed and from there to Gluttony. Same for the rest of them.

Besides the aforementioned entrapment, the chains also represent negativity and the weight of -- well, their sins. Souls are not meant to be divided, horcruxes are not meant to exist. It’s why the making of a horcrux is anything but a pleasant experience for main soul and soul piece both. All this negativity in memories, feelings and existences is contained in the chains, and no has ever bothered (or know how) to take care of this chaotic mess. This is why the sight of the chains make Harry feel so sad--he senses the imbalance and agony this could (and does) cause.

###  Effects of “burning” the chains

By burning the chains, Harry is doing something _more_ than settling the heavy byproduct-negativity in the horcruxes. In making the horcruxes, negativity is generated through the pain the soul experiences. Add this negativity onto the _natural_ negativity in the soul (as there is hatred to balance love, dislike to balance like, anxiety to balance enthusiasm, so on and so forth) and it creates instability. This is a dangerous imbalance, and leaves the soul piece further cracked and malicious (one reason why horcruxes are so dangerous).

Harry “balances” them by burning away the chains. You could say his action also “imprints” his soul and magic to theirs--for example, if there was a pile of sand, and you pressed your finger to it, there would be a small indent where your finger would be. This is basically what Harry is doing on their souls.

Normally, souls are very distant. They do not touch or blend or meld with other souls naturally. They are singular, they are individual, and very well protected spiritually in a human body. So, what Harry is doing, which is pretty much impossible for other people to do (more on this in a later section, see Soul Magic / Deus Animarum), is unusual. To say the least about it. _Who am I kidding this kid is amazing he shouldn’t be able to do this at his age--_

Anyway.

As to why and how Harry was able to burn the chains, shackles and all, he did most of it on instinct alone. He did not know what the chains are or what they represent, he simply felt the negativity and reacted to it. Again, this would not have been possible if he had more control over his magic. The process may not be _delicate_ , but it is by no means _simple_ either. Harry’s instinct is very good here; there would have been dangerous repercussions had he totally screwed up.

The burning of the chains _do not_ cause the Sins to get physical bodies. There is no visual side effect to it, though it is indeed a step to the process Harry goes through to grant the Sins physical form. What happens with Tom is very quick, but speed does not matter.

Now, did Sloth have chains? Debatable. His vessel is another human, so I assume if he did have them upon creation, they were immediately destroyed upon contact with Harry's soul (a literal good influence, you know). It's the reason why (previously in the drabbles) Lust can see that Sloth is completed by Harry. His soul is literally able to live off of the other's by using it as a source of balance. Think legos. If you make a lego tower, and break off a whole chunk of it, whatever is connected to that chunk also breaks off. But, if there were more legos connecting whatever was after that chunk to another part of the tower, then it wouldn't break off. Same concept here.

#  The Horcrux Siblings’ physical bodies

Harry is just incredibly powerful and doesn’t need any stupid ritual requiring the _unwillingly given blood of his mortal enemy_ like _someone_ we happen to know--

Just kidding. He’s not quite there… _yet_.

The first soul piece to receive a physical form is Envy. As previously stated, this has _only a bit_ to do with the burning of the chains. There are still a few steps after that Harry has to deal with, that we don’t really see in his “transformation...” It is slightly clearer with Wrath.

To understand the process, we first have to understand what the physical forms really _are_. Unlike the body that LV gets in the canon ritual in book four, the bodies that the Horcrux Siblings receive are not legitimate _bodies_. Rather, these forms can be taken away very easily should Harry choose to do so, as they are a creation of his magic.

When Tom gets his body, his form is “unstable”--flickering in tangibility. This is because Harry’s magic is not strong enough to sustain it; he is not used to exerting his magic for long periods of time, and sustaining an actual body 24/7 is nearly impossible for him. Tom’s body does eventually stabilize, and this is a sign of Harry’s magical growth.

On a bit of an offhanded note, sustaining the physical bodies of the Sins allows Harry to continuously exert his magic in practice, like exercise. This furthers his control of his magic, that which he lacks because of his unnatural magical maturity. When he _truly_ takes control (giving and taking the bodies at will), Harry is also further developing his magic. It’s like a training course!

Back to the process of _gaining_ a body, a key requirement needs to be met, which is done by the burning of the chains. Because the soul pieces are not whole, they require stabilization, which is fulfilled when Harry “balances” them. This also serves the purpose of “linking” Harry’s soul and magic to them, establishing a connection in which magic can flow freely. In the drabbles, we call this a “bind.”

Further information about binds and bonds will be covered in the next section of the guide.

With Harry’s soul as their stabilizer, the Sins are able to survive off of Harry instead of Voldemort. Now, what does this mean? Simply, if the main soul piece Pride (LV) is destroyed  (note that I say _destroyed_ and _not_ killed, because those are two different things), the horcruxes will not have to leave the world with it. They are _binded_ to Harry’s soul, which ties them to the physical realm despite the destruction of their core soul.

Basically, the Sins desire what Sloth has--a connection to the world that is _not_ Pride, which would give them some form of independence (though technically they are simply being tied to some other person, it’s the thought that counts--not to mention, they have control over Harry when in their other situation _Pride_ had control of _them_ ). Gaining a body is a product of this--they are able to use Harry’s magic much like parasites and in this case use it to form their bodies.

Harry’s magic is particularly adept at creating a container for the soul, _if you know what I mean_. And no that was not a sexual implication, _honestly you guys_. For shame!

#  “Bonding” vs “Binding”

In the drabbles, binding is the term christened by the Horcrux Siblings to describe Harry’s act of connecting them to him. “Bonding”, however, is implied to mean something of an intimate nature--that which Harry is too young to understand. The author has pointed out in the comment section that this was specifically about _marriage_ bonds, which are essentially a marriage of the souls.

There are, of course, other types of bonds, but we’ll go into that in a bit. First, a few clarifications must be made.

Bonds in general are formed between the soul, magic, or body of two or more people. They are _permanent_ things, that which cannot be severed. They _can_ be muted, and can weaken due to it, but they _never_ are completely destroyed unless by death. The pain of trying to sever the connection _can_ cause the death of either or both of the bonded in question anyway, so… the same result, in the end.

What bonds do is forge a connection between two normally separate entities. This connection can also be considered a “blend” or a “merge,” like in relation to magic. Should some sort of magic bond take place, the magic auras are blended. Generally speaking, bonds with the soul _include_ bonds with magic, but not necessarily vice versa.

Bonds are _mutual_. They require participation from _both_ ends. There is no such thing as a _legitimate_ forced bond--there are incomplete versions, faux versions, knock-offs, _whatever_ , but a legitimate bond is not forced. Magical folk also hold bonds in great value and esteem, considering them sacred. Trying to force someone into a bond is a grave insult and taboo.

What we will call a “bind” in this fic is a more _specific_ type of bond… and to put the explanation above into context, Harry’s bind is an _incomplete_ bond, as it is not mutual in a magical and spiritual sense.

Now to further explain that… Consciously, we can agree that the Horcrux Siblings accepted Harry’s bind, which is a bond of the soul, but _magically_ and _spiritually_ that decision is not acceptable. As horcruxes, they are only a _part_ of a whole. A complete bond requires the full soul. As long as there exists a part of Tom Riddle’s soul that is _not_ binded to Harry, the bond is incomplete, and will be considered a _bind_.

If (my readers will most likely shout with great demand “ _when_!”) the bind is completed, it will most likely form a very intimate soul bond. I am not saying that it will form a _marriage_ bond… but certainly something with similar spiritual intimacy. To explain that statement a bit, I will clarify that the concept of _romantic_ and _platonic_ doesn’t exist in the realm of souls, and what differentiates a marriage bond from, say, a family bond is their nature.

Marriage bonds tend to keep their bonded very _individual_ at the same time as they are connected. Their sensitivity towards each other is heightened, of course, but their traits before and after the bond are kept relatively the same. For example, magical strength--that strength remains the same, and will not cause one partner to suddenly increase their magical power level though they _can_ draw on their partner’s reserves.

Family bonds, on the other hand, do _meld_ a bit more. Often magical and physical traits will bleed over, and it is not strange for their magical auras to combine. It takes the phrase “soul sister” literally.

Of course, this has effects on the partners’ emotions in question… but as a byproduct instead of an immediate result. In marriage bonds the sensitivity toward each other while still keeping their sense as an individual can easily culminate (or encourage) into what we consider romantic attraction. In family bonds, the melding of the soul and magic gives the partners the impression of _one-ness_ more than _closeness_ , and unless a partner is incredibly narcissistic, will thusly encourage platonic feelings instead.

#  Distance between vessel & soul piece

The distance a soul piece can have from their vessel is approximately one room apart (based on the distance between Harry and Sloth at certain points in the story--the other soul pieces _never_ part with their containers for safety purposes). Whether this distance can be affected by something else is unknown, and whether this distance can _grow_ is also unknown.

Binded soul pieces do _not_ consider Harry their vessel. Their vessel is their _physical container_. The only one who considers Harry a vessel is _Sloth_.

#  Magical orientation

_Not_ to be mistaken with whether one prefers, dislikes, or is apathetic to the choice between those with or without magic. Sexually or _non_ … sexually…

Right, okay I’m bad at jokes, so I’ll just stick with information now. The author apologizes.

In this fic all witches and wizards have a magical orientation (abbreviated M.O. in this guide). Similarly, virtually every branch and sub-branch of magic has an affinity (more on that one later). This section of the guide details the former.

First off, what is magical orientation?

The first thing you should know is that M.O. in its most basic sense determines the magical preferences of the witch or wizard. Naturally, M.O. comes in a few types. They are spread over a spectrum, I guess you could call it the Spectrum of Magical Orientation. On one end lies the orientation light, at the other end you find dark and in between are shades of grey. While the light and dark parts are rather large blocks sitting at their respective ends, the true grey zone is not as well defined and is quite small -- tiny, really-- in comparison.

Grey is sort of smeared over the spectrum in all sorts of shades that transition very quickly and then drop off into the blocks of light and dark on the ends. It is very easy and common to have a very dark or light shade of grey, but having a nice uniform grey that’s sitting precisely in the middle of the spectrum is anything but.

Now that we know the why and what, we get to the how of M.O.

Everyone starts off as true grey. Then, things change. All sort of influences, genetically and circumstantially -- nature versus nurture, basically! -- add up to changes in one’s M.O. This doesn’t go on indefinitely, though. The period in which the M.O. is defined lasts up until the age of 17, similar to the age of full maturity. During the years before, the child’s magic will often fluctuate through the shades of grey before settling on a preference.

Once it’s over, the M.O. settles and stays fixed onto that spot on the spectrum. This means that once it’s decided, it _won’t change_. That is not to say that there’s no leeway at all, but actively trying to change it takes too long and has too little effect to make a real difference--a witch or wizard could spend years performing spells of the opposite side of the spectrum, and only move a slight shade back should they be grey. Witches and wizards who are in the light or dark zone usually will _never_ transition back to grey shades, not even those closest to their M.O.

Those that end up on the light side have, of course, an L.M.O (light magical orientation), and become light witches/wizards. Those that end up on the opposite side of the spectrum, the dark side, have a D.M.O (dark magical orientation) and thusly become dark witches/wizards. Those in the shades of grey are considered to have a variation of G.M.O (grey magical orientation), though whether they get the label dark or light is dependent on their shade, as it is highly improbable that anyone will take a _perfect grey_ shade.

Note that while the M.O. types used for witches and wizards nicely match with the affinity types used for branches of magic, grey is called neutral in the case of affinity (more about that in the relevant section). Light is light and dark is dark, as normal.

###  “No” magical orientation

There is a special case that exists where magical orientation can change, _though not_ across the spectrum. It is, rather, a change that brings the witch’s or wizard’s M.O. _out_ of the spectrum--that is, _no orientation_. (If the spectrum is thought of as one line -- a dimension -- it would be like taking off along the line of another dimension, to ‘rise’ above the spectrum.) This is achieved by total and complete appreciation and respect for all forms of magic, and is not to be lightly taken.

The witch or wizard “loses” their M.O. _permanently_. By achieving no orientation, the difference in flavors of spell orientation is practically lost. All spells are performed with a purity of magic, and are significantly more powerful though still stand at a lesser power spike compared to when those _with_ M.O.s use a spell that has a matching affinity. They achieve what the “Jack of all trades” description implies -- “master of none but proficient at all.”

That is not to say having _no_ orientation is bad--rather, it is something to hold in great esteem. No orientation does not simply reflect opinion, but what their own magic truly feels. It is taking a belief that is known and understood and _living it_ with one hundred percent of your being. Achieving _no orientation_ can take many decades, perhaps even a whole lifetime, and is _never_ guaranteed for any witch or wizard. Many in fact do not come to achieve no orientation, and many still do not even remember it exists (especially in this time of strife between the M.O.s).

The Deus Animarum is _required_ to achieve this state of no orientation in order to rise to their position, as he cannot fall under influence of either Lord of Magic. More about this further down in the guide.

###  Spell and branch affinity

Magical orientation (M.O.) does not simply “color” a witch or wizard. It affects their spell proficiency as well, depending on the orientation of the spell in question. Spells, and thus, the branches that define them, come in different affinities: light, neutral and dark -- similar to M.O.s \-- which are essentially their “flavor” for that matter.

(An important thing to note: while magical orientation comes in a spectrum, _spell affinity_ is of a different nature. Light and dark spell affinities have their own shades, but _neutral_ spells are just that--there are _no shades of neutral_. This is why it isn’t called grey.)

Therefore, dark wizards feel more comfortable casting dark magic, and as such, are able to cast dark magic with a considerably greater power and ease than they would have been able to had it been a light spell. Where they to use a light spell, however, the effects of the spell itself are actually lessened and the difficulty of success and control goes up. On either side of the spectrum, that is, light and dark, both types of wizards/witches are able to cast neutral magics with neither difficulty nor ease.

There are, of course, different ways of doing the same thing. In this case, spells that do such things as summon ( _accio_ ) or clean ( _scourgify_ ) can come in all three -- sometimes two if there’s no neutral version -- types of affinity. They are _not_ the same spells, but rather different spells that _perform the same action_.

Thus the witch or wizard can choose which flavor they prefer.

 _However_ , there are some cases in which the action in question is _too much_ of some specific quality that causes the _spell performing the action_  to always take the same affinity, _even if there exist multiple variations of that single spell_. In this case, the branch of magic in which it belongs _most likely_ will also take that same single flavor profile.

Rarer than that, there also exists _very extreme cases_ in which the action in question causes not only any spells performing the action to be of _one_ affinity, but _also_ requires the caster to be of a matching M.O. This can be because the spell requires a certain amount of strength to be cast successfully, something that a caster of the opposite affinity could not muster up the degree to perform.

Such a case is, for example, necromancy, a dark branch of magic that light wizards are _unable_ to practice because the _requirement for successful casting_ is unable to be met by virtue of being of the wrong M.O. (that is, of being of L.M.O). It is _not_ because the magic prohibits them, or does not allow them to attempt it. It is simply because nothing they try will work (due to lack of strength when performing dark spells, and the power requirement is too great in comparison).

Similarly, G.M.O.s face the same problems in the case of the earlier example (on both sides of the spectrum, even) but have a slightly higher chance of possessing the capability to actually use the spells of a very specialised branch, depending on how much strength they have to make up for the power surge the correct M.O. gets (and the wrong one doesn’t get or even gets penalised for); those in the grey shades also are under the same requirement, though have a higher forgiveness if their shade’s variation matches more closely. One with a G.M.O more inclined towards the dark would result in a lessened requirement of strength (compared to lighter shades) to successfully cast necromancer spells, for example.

Note that restrictions due to conflicting magical orientations are not experienced by those rare few with _no_ M.O., as they do not feel the pressures (or beckonings) that those with M.O.s have.

Also note that independently of the M.O.s, a witch or wizard’s natural talent (and magical power level) also should be taken into account. Even if the M.O. matches well enough to enable use of a branch of magic, it won’t do the person in question any good if he or she is very bad at performing the spell.

 

 

 

 

 

Light orientation

| 

Light shades

| 

Grey orientation

| 

Dark shades

| 

Dark orientation

| 

No orientation  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
Light spell

| 

2X

| 

1.5X

| 

1X

| 

1X

| 

0.5X

| 

1.5X  
  
Neutral spell

| 

1X

| 

1X

| 

1X

| 

1X

| 

1X

| 

1.5X  
  
Dark spell

| 

0.5X

| 

1X

| 

1X

| 

1.5X

| 

2X

| 

1.5X  
  
(The numbers in this table are _not absolute_ , merely an example multiplicative of power level to put the effects of M.O. and affinity match-ups in perspective.)

 

* * *

**YOU ARE NOW WARNED THAT BEYOND THIS POINT THINGS GET SPOILER-Y. IF YOU ARE A NEW READER WHO HAS NOT YET READ BEYOND DRABBLE 100-200, DON'T CONTINUE UNLESS YOU LIKE SPOILERS!**

* * *

 

#  Soul magic

This is going to be a stupid-long category because the author will be explaining to you a whole other branch of magic. So, sorry. But I’ll try to make it interesting.

Soul magic is just like any other branch of magic--and we’ll get to why it’s different in a little folks--like Transfiguration and Charms. Like its name, the magic is revolved around the soul. It can be used wandless, and is usually without incantation. It has no magical orientation (that is, it is not purely dark or purely light, just as there are dark charms and light charms).

If you’ve read the part of this guide that details magical orientations, you’ll know what this means: soul magic is a neutral branch of magic. Note that it is a special case--M.O. does not matter, but several other factors cause only a small population of witches/wizards to be able to use soul magic; these will be mentioned below.

It is a rare branch of magic _not_ because it is banned by the Ministry (like the Dark Arts) but because the amount of people who can _use_ soul magic are very few compared to the total population.

As the theory goes, magic only has limitations due to ability and prowess. In this respect, magic should be able to cover the branches that shift over to _that which should not be touched_ , such as death, and such as souls. Souls are not _dangerous_ things themselves, of course, as all creatures possess them, but they are very delicate. And they’re more part of the spiritual world, _not_ the physical.

That they can have such a heavy effect on the world is the _exact_ reason why magic _itself_ has only allowed the ability to use higher soul magic to a very small percentage of people _born_ with the innate ability. You could say it’s an evolution--an adaption, to stop bad people from doing bad things with better tools.

Soul magic can still be used by those _not_ born with the ability, but usually it is in some diluted form with an incantation and mix of other magics, or at most to a limited degree depending on magical strength.

Soul magic itself covers the manipulation of souls, but also the _sight_ of souls. Many do not make it past the latter to cover the former. To have “sight” covers not only the appearance of the soul but also very loosely its fate--what it is drawn to, which is not necessarily a significant other--how it connects with the Earth and magic in general in the wide webbing of the world.

To “manipulate” the things seen in this “sight” is very difficult and requires a higher proficiency of soul magic than most people have.

###  Tiers

Those who perform soul magic are called “soul mages,” and usually stay in a very low proficiency level because they either never discovered the fact that they were soul mages, or because they had no teacher to mentor them. While they have an innate ability to perform it, that does _not_ mean they are prodigious level.

Those who do reach a higher proficiency are generally called “soul weavers.” Those who reach an even _higher_ proficiency are called  “soul meisters.” And finally, the few who reach the top tiers of proficiency are the elite, and are never more than ten, are the “soul officials.”

The soul officials serve as the most faithful (similar to a Dark Lord’s Inner Circle) of the Deus Animarum, the leader of those who possess Soul magic and _also_ one of the Lords of Magic… but more on that further down.

A few known soul officials during Harry’s time include Newt Scamander and Mirabella Plunkett.

###  Nature

Soul mages have been around for a very long time, with soul magic originating in Ancient Egypt. Generally soul mages live until old age takes them. Their spirituality causes them to be _usually_ pacifist, though they will not hesitate to defend themselves or what is right in any way--verbally before physically.

They are also in touch with nature, and see life as a cycle of reincarnation (which is, in fact, accurate in this fic, but more on that later).

Not all soul mages become influential due to their “sight,” but those who do work towards ‘balance’ of magic, whatever that balance may be.

Their affinity with soul magic does not cause them to use it recklessly, as such usage can prove easily detrimental to their health. Soul magic can become a double-edged sword if not used properly, able to damage the user’s own soul. Those weavers and meisters who take it upon themselves to teach other soul mages their branch of magic make sure to teach _safety_ first and foremost. There is nothing more important than the soul in their teachings, and generally the soul is safe when things are left the way they are.

###  Use of soul magic by non-soul mages

As pointed out before, the requirement to perform soul magic is fulfilled at birth or not at all. _However_ , as soul magic still remains a _neutral branch_ of magic, it is still possible to perform by those without the innate ability. Their usage, however, is very limited, and it is much more likely that the soul magic has been “simplified”--either through incantation or ritual--to  be used by average wizards and witches.

An example of this is the _fidelius_ charm. As we all know from the Harry Potter wiki, the _fidelius_ charm “conceal[s] a secret inside an individual's [soul](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Soul); the [witch or wizard](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Wizardkind) who houses the secret is known as the Secret Keeper. A dwelling whose location has been protected by this [spell](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Spell) is then invisible, intangible, unplottable and soundproof.” Disclosure of the secret cannot be forced. It is a _very_ difficult spell to perform, one of the known casters being Albus Dumbledore.

So, perhaps _simplified_ is not terribly correct. It is instead _elongated_ to try and smooth over the process for those who do not possess the ability to perform soul magic. While this smoothes over the process _magically_ , it is often not simple for the wizard or witch themselves, as it requires a large amount of magical strength for successful usage.

Another example would be _horcrux making_ , which I like to imagine originates from Ancient Egypt. But anyway…

Horcrux making requires two things, one of which is horrifying and _should not be done_ : a ritual, and _splintering your soul_. The latter is done through cold-blooded murder, and the former requires preparation and a vessel for the soul. I will not go too in depth in this process, as we do have a section further down about it, but suffice to say that the repercussions for making horcruxes is strongly felt _because_ of the byproduct of imbalance to the soul, that which average folk do not have the capability to attempt to “balance.”

The ritual is one of the main causes for this _major_ imbalance, as it is not perfect. It’s like… having the most efficient method down and _out there_ , but upon finding you’re unable to use it, settle for a rough and dirty first draft because that’s the only thing you can do. The ritual is not refined by any means, and those capable of fixing it--that is, soul mages with knowledge of both the soul magic way and an understanding of spell creation--don’t bother, since horcruxes are terrible things that shouldn’t exist anyway.

Most average magical folk can only make one horcrux, maybe even two if they’re strong. LV… is some sort of special case. We’ll cover that down below later.

#  Lords of Magic

The Lords of Magic are figures designated through their completion of tests to lead their faction of witches and wizards and are _supposed_ to maintain _peace_ and _balance_.

There are three Lords of Magic, two of which are more common (the Light Lord and the Dark Lord). The third of which is the Deus Animarum. However, not all candidates become Deus Animarum. It is possible for a candidate to live and die without ever attempting the trial, or knowing of it. It is also possible for more than one candidate to be born in the same time period.

Harry himself is, of course, a candidate for the Deus Animarum position.

For candidates to participate in the trials for D.A., they are required to have three things to prove themselves able. _One_ is a most faithful, which is similar to a follower of the Inner Circle of the Death Eaters, _two_ is a mentor; someone who teaches them not only in soul magic but also vaguely of their duty and responsibilities, and _three_ is an advisor, similar to a mentor but more consistent in their advice and guidance. The advisor is to stay beside the D.A. for as long as he lives, just like the most faithful.

The tests will be lightly described in the drabbles.

#  Horcrux creation and absorption

To reiterate a chunk found in the previous amounts of text, creation of a horcrux is, in actuality, soul magic. That it is done by _ritual_ is the method those without the innate ability use to improve the chances of success. Normally, average magical folk can only create _one_ (that is, if they go the perilous route of _creating_ one, which no one should _ever_ do).

The ritual requires a vessel of the soul as well as an already-splintered soul, which is done through cold-blooded murder. Soul mages can sever their splintered soul and place it in the vessel with no ritual or incantation, though again the author will insist that hardly _any_ soul mage would do such a thing even if it was _much easier_ for them, as they recognize the danger.

Normal magical folk create horcruxes and suffer through the imbalance of their soul. The ritual is (again reiterating from somewhere in the guide) very rough and unrefined, causing many side effects such as insanity. Perhaps the soul mages have left it this way without revision to discourage others from trying to make horcruxes.

Now, specifically in Nature versus Nurture, Tom Riddle splits his soul six times. This… this should _not_ be possible. At all. He is not a soul mage, he should not have the _capability_ nor the _resilience_ to be able to _survive it_ , but he has. It is sad and terrible proof of his genius and magical strength.

And he takes it a step farther by modifying the ritual. Instead of simply splitting his soul, TMR also sheds away a “weakness” with every piece. This “weakness” results in the Sins. He sheds away the weakest, Envy, first, because he finds jealousy petty and too controlling. He then sheds away Wrath because he does not want to be controlled by his anger ever again. Greed goes next, then Gluttony, then Lust, then Sloth.

Notice how the sins he breaks away from himself correlate to emotions as well. He does not want to be controlled by his emotions, and so casts them away. It is because of this modification that the Sins are able to take forms and posses sentience.

At the end of it all, he is left with pride, which he cannot separate from himself because it would mean the destruction of the core of his soul.

“Pride” is the weakness of dismissal, that he can never be _cautious enough_ , that he will always underestimate something, that he will _assume_. In this, LV is very aware. To make up for it he tries to be cautious, but it is in all the wrong places as we see in canon. He causes fear to keep them loyal, but he makes them _too_ fearful. He underestimates Harry, and sees Dumbledore as the main threat while there is also Snape to deal with. He heard a bit of a prophecy, and was _too_ cautious and acted.

There are many other things you can find suspicious in canon, certainly. In this fic, the cause is _pride_.

It also does not help that LV’s modifications never took into account soul magic. He understood horcruxes as _dark_ , which they _are_ , but the magic being used is actually a variation of soul magic in the ritual. Without this understanding, he caused even more of an imbalance in his soul, not to mention the strife between his soul pieces.

For this exact reason, it is highly unlikely for his soul pieces to go along well with absorption. They have developed personalities and seek independence, and while they still are connected as one soul, the trauma related to the separation probably will never allow the soul to be completely whole again, even in the case of absorption.

Of course, there’s always the non-fiction reason. If this author is going to make you love the Horcrux Siblings so much, why the hell would she take them away?!

Seriously, there is _no way_ I’m going to lump Sloth in with Pride. Just no. That’s not going to be happening. Team Sloth forever!

...Sorry, I’ll try to be impartial as I write NvsN.

To add on a bit, Harry will _not_ be splitting into the seven virtues. Horcruxes are, essentially, dark _artifacts_ made through _soul magic_. The point Voldemort was trying to make was taking away all his weaknesses, however, no matter how “fitting” it would sound, Harry would have no such point splitting his soul six times into the seven virtues.

Just as well, murder would be required all seven times to splinter his soul (despite the fact that he is a soul mage, that is a required step). Splitting into the seven virtues after _that_ would make no sense.

#  The Sins’ abilities

So… which Sin combination is _your_ most-deadliest-combo-ever pick?

A bit more specific for you all so you can choose:

###  Envy’s ability

Envy’s ability is possession, or _manipulation_ of another’s body. In book two of canon, we see him do this with Ginny Weasley--though the requirement appears to be writing down all their thoughts and fears and emotions into the diary.

In this fic, that is still one of the requirements, but it only requires a simple jot of the name. Once Envy has that, he can possess the person at will, with or without diary (as he has gotten the “taste” of their magical signature).

When Envy possesses someone, he can choose to block their consciousness or even partially share control (though he would rarely ever do the latter). He can also passively possess, that is, poison their minds and thoughts to do what he wants willingly without his active possession. The victim will think they’re making their own decisions.

Envy can also choose to hide his presence--it is nearly impossible to know that he is possessing you.

In the fic, Harry is able to see Envy’s form attached to the body of the individual he is possessing because of his “sight” from soul magic. He can see the foreign soul that is residing in the body without any connections. Envy is essentially treating the body of his current victim like a house--his soul is in one room, their soul is in another, and they do not interact.

Whenever Envy possesses someone, his ability is limited to the capacity of the body (as he is the foreign soul). Thus, in Draco, while he was still able to use his magical abilities, they were severely limited as Draco had not reached his full maturity yet. If he were in a muggle, his abilities would be suppressed to almost squib-level.

###  Wrath’s ability

If Envy’s totally Slytherin ability didn’t freak you out, Wrath’s will. Wrath’s ability is _scary_. He can decompose you with but a touch, and you’ll slowly disintegrate _alive_ if he wants you to.

His ability is the most offensive out of all the Sins.

It’s rather straightforward.

Don’t. Touch. Wrath.

(Which is why he freaked out when Harry did, but he’s _Harry_ , and it’s about time everyone learns.)

###  Greed’s ability

If Wrath’s ability is terrifying, Greed’s ability is explicative curse word, explicative curse word, _frightening_.

Err, anyway. Greed’s ability is all about the mind. Instead of invading _yours_ , like Legilimency, he will bring you into _his_ (into a place you never want to go, where you’re all alone, in something dark _but not quite dark_ that’s even _more_ ominous…) and essentially corrupt you with his insanity. In here while your defenses are fragile because of your fear, he can explore your mind freely just as if he were using _legilimens_.

It is described in drabble 351-356. He is described as having the “chill of a dementor,” though this is only the impression of someone who finds it terrifying. Honestly, Greed will turn all of your fears into what you see before you in his mind, which adds to the fear generated from his ability.

At the end of it, he can either choose to let you go, _kill you_ by making your brain believe you’ve died, or crush your mind _and then_ kill you. He can trap you in total insanity, or make you live a never-ending nightmare. It all depends on how… _creative_ he’ll get and in what mood he is.

###  Gluttony’s ability

Gluttony’s ability doesn’t appear as prominently as his brothers’ do.  He can multiply himself or other objects, essentially making clones that he controls. They are fully solid and recognized by magic as legitimate.

This ability of course stems from the event in Bellatrix’s vault, where all of the items multiply in order to stop thieves.

While this ability seems like the weakest of all the Sins, Gluttony’s clones are as strong as he is. Essentially, there is no penalty as long as he is able to sustain them (which takes a high degree of mental control as well as magic). It perhaps has the most “creativity” possible out of all the abilities.

###  Lust’s ability

Lust is given the ability to “read hearts.” Essentially, this means he is able to see your every desire, your every fear, and all your weaknesses. He sees this all at a glance, unlike Greed, but is unable to manipulate it _through his ability_.

This naturally ties in with Slytherin’s Locket, which made the Golden trio so angry in canon. The protection was, in the author’s inference, supposed to be an inconspicuous version of the diary horcrux. In this I transferred that concept to his “heart reading” ability.

This is not the same as mind-reading. He cannot read _thoughts_ at the second, but can glimpse ideas. He can also tell a _lie_ from a _truth_ , through a similar concept of reading fear or hesitance.

For all that his ability does not give him tools to use what he sees, don’t ever underestimate him -- what he sees gives him plenty of ammunition for his manipulations instead.

###  Sloth’s ability, and why it is a non-ability

Our resident lazy Sin, Sloth, is the only one without an ability (even _Pride_ has one!) -- what he has can at most be called a skill.

The reason for this begins with the circumstances under which he was born; accidentally. Pride placed no protections of any sort that he could glean an ability from and was in no way prepared for the creation of another horcrux, not at that time. Sloth was just torn off in the wake of the failed Killing Curse and _needed_ an anchor, which he found in Harry.

The duration of time Sloth spent dormant against Harry’s soul allowed him to _absorb_ or _learn_ some essences of innocence. From this, Sloth attains his “dual” point of view--he can glean things from both _his_ perspective and _Harry’s_. However, the “non-ability” of “observation” _can_ be achieved by anyone else who possesses Harry, such as Envy, as long as it is for a long enough time.

The best point to make is that despite Sloth’s adaptation, it is an incomplete _absorption_. Because Harry’s soul is foreign, the absorption does not go along as smoothly as the other Sins’, who take the magic qualities of the protections cast on their vessels by LV, a familiar signature and of the same soul. Just as well, the vessels also have nothing to obstruct the absorption while Sloth has Lily’s protective magic to deal with.

Given enough time and under the right circumstances, then yes, it _could_ become a true ability. For now though, it remains incomplete.

###  Pride’s ability, and why it isn't a non-ability

Pride is the main soul piece of all the Sins. That he has an ability, first of all, is odd, considering what is known about the origin of the abilities (that is, the absorption of the defenses around the horcruxes that _Pride_ set up). His ability was created purposefully, by himself for himself, as is the nature of Pride.

It is created over the course of the year 1992.

Pride’s ability is crucial to the story--despite never explicitly stating this detail in the drabbles--it is the very reason why he feels confident enough to deal with the Sins like he does. However, in _creating_ his ability, his soul is plunged deeper into instability (that he can effortlessly appear sane and _think_ sanely as well is proof to how powerful and resilient he is, as well as his “reputation” as the core soul of Greed,  who can be considered the pinnacle of insanity), which creates the basis for one of the author’s most favorite scenes in Nature versus Nurture.

Pride’s ability is that of immortality. He obtained it by absorbing the Philosopher’s Stone’s power into his soul while he was a spectral wraith. This does not mean his body will remain in a stasis, like vampires whose body remains at the age they are turned; rather, Pride’s body will be able to grow and show signs of aging. However, his ability will protect him from dying of old age.

Note that this is different from drinking the Elixir of Life, which extends the vitality of the body in an outwardly similar fashion. Pride’s ability is found in his soul and as such is able to be transferred to whatever body he inhabits. He also does not need constant intakes of the Elixir. (By the way, when Pride extracted the Stone’s power, he completely absorbed it. The famed Philosopher’s Stone has now been reduced to a less useful -- though doubtlessly still desired, and considerably pretty -- crimson-colored rock that has been renamed the Philosopher’s Half-Stone. The Half-Stone retains the power to “transform any metal to pure gold”.)

Since obtaining this ability, Pride’s situation has changed. Should his body again be destroyed, his soul will linger on the mortal plane in wraith-form (just like during 1981 and 1991) but without any repercussions to his strength; there will not be any recovery period necessary before he is able to go about the process of obtaining and adapting to a new body. He thus sees no reason to keep his horcruxes (which he created for the sole purpose of anchoring his soul in the mortal realm -- now a job that is covered by his ability), and would like to re-absorb them given the chance, to keep his soul safe from destruction.

The only way he believes possible to meet his death is through his soul’s destruction, though that is inaccurate, as it is possible for the soul to be sent to the spiritual world via certain shamanic rituals and high level soul magic. _Avada kedavra_ , an Unforgivable, does not suffice because it only separates the soul from the body. In this case he would linger on the mortal plane still, though it would damage his soul. Also, if enough damage is dealt to his soul, he will be forced to the Other World--that is, _die_ \--as his soul would not have enough strength to cling to the world as his ability would have him do.

He believes it is _fate_ that has given him the opportunity to gain this ability, that the deities above do not want him to lose. And certainly it seems like it, to have a curse rebound at him and _not_ die, to take the form of a spectral wraith that is the exact reason he could now gain the ability (as he is not a soul mage, he does not have the power to draw his soul into the physical world to interact with objects, thus the only way his soul could absorb the power is when he is without a body).

He wasn’t _going_ to lose in the first place, certainly not because of some _god_ , but the appearance of such a beautifully wrapped gift right into his lap can hardly be ignored and supports his cause.

It can be debated that this ability is _not_ an ability at all, similar to Sloth's, however the key difference in Sloth’s non-ability (gained through Harry) and Pride’s ability (gained through the Philosopher’s Stone) is the ties to the soul. The abilities, as stated in their section, become bound to the soul and not the container.

Sloth’s non-ability “observation” can be obtained by Envy should Envy possess Harry. This breaks the description of an “ability.” However, Pride’s ability cannot be obtained by anyone else once he has taken it--he has _absorbed_ the essence of the power into his soul. Should he make himself another body, the ability will come with it through his soul.

#  Mortality, immortality, and eternality

(Yes, that last one is a word.)

Basically, this part details death and the workings of reincarnation in this fic’s universe, and of course the differences between the three in the title of the section.

###  Mortality

Firstly, mortality. This is, well, generally every human and creature. _Generally_. They live, they get hurt, they get sick, they _may_ recover, and in that case, die of old age. Simple enough. They usually stick to the physical world, that is, the _physical plane_ , and have no knowledge of the spiritual world until they die.

###  Immortality

Similar to mortality, only… well, kinda not. Immortality implies you are impervious to dying of _old age_. You can get sick, get hurt, and those wounds may kill you. Very few things are immortal--vampires, for example. Immortality implies you are tied to the physical world.

When Pride gains immortality through his ability, he does not leave the physical plane when his soul separates from his body. This is because, despite the fact that he can still die, his immortality is tied to his _soul_. Not his body. If it were tied to his body, his life would be much like a vampire’s without the blood-sucking and sun troubles and… you get the point.

###  Eternality

Eternality is different from both immortality and mortality in that there is no “death.” Being eternal allows you to travel through the spiritual and physical realms freely, without consequence. Beings that are _eternal_ usually stay in the _spiritual_ realm, but they are known to have walked among mortals occasionally.

Beings that are eternal are deities, or gods and goddesses. They are transcendents, _alive_ but not in the definition of the word. They have sentience, they have control, they have power, they can be wounded, but nothing will kill them. They have no true sense of death because they lack the fear of it and they will likely never ‘meet’ it either.

Most eternal beings are _born_ eternal. In this case, their souls are different and usually custom-formed for their existence. More on that below.

###  Souls and reincarnation

Souls are, again, essential for life in both the spiritual and the physical realm. Such is why a body cannot move without a soul, and those that do (inferi) actually have a _piece_ of their soul summoned back. They move looking for the rest of their soul (which is obviously not present). They are loyal to their master for this reason--that their master brought a piece of their soul back, and should be able to bring the _rest_ back too if they obey (which is not true. Necromancers can only _temporarily_ summon back a piece of the soul. If they put it into an inferi’s body, if the soul piece is not the _perfect_ size it will eventually fade back to the afterlife).

But we’re not here to talk about inferi.

Also… keep in mind this is all part of the _Nature versus Nurture_ universe. Don’t go pointing all of this out to other authors because their worlds are their own. Just because there’s a _guide_ on it doesn’t mean that it should be used by everyone else.

Anyway, back to topic: souls are made of two parts, the inner soul (the one most referred to when we speak of souls) and the _outer_ soul, or shell, or container.

Call it what you will.

The inner soul is the soul of the individual--this is where their _identity_ exists. This is where their memories are. This is what their magic is connected to. This is the one used in any bonding ritual. This is, for all intents and purposes _your soul_. It also is adapted to either magic or no magic, depending on if the body will be magical or muggle. So, magical folk cannot survive without their magic for this reason--both their soul and body consider it necessary for life.

As an offhand comment, squibs are muggle souls with magic. They cannot access the magic within their bodies, as their inner souls are not capable of forming the necessary connection.

The container is what “protects” the inner soul. It holds the inner soul together in the physical plane so it doesn’t blow out, or escape.  This container is used over and over again in the soul cycle, or _reincarnation_ cycle, and is the main reason those dead cannot return to the living. Without a container, the inner soul cannot survive in the physical plane.

Upon death, the inner soul is moved to the spiritual world with the outer soul as still “ _one soul_ ”. There they separate, with the inner soul moving to the “afterlife” where all the other inner souls reside, and the outer soul moving to the transition dimension, which is similar to a waiting room as it stays there until a new inner soul is combined with it to form a “soul.”

The new soul moves to the physical plane when a new being is born, and so starts the cycle again.

When born, eternal beings do _not_ have two parts to their soul. The inner soul and outer soul have been merged together and are inseparable. Thus, they are “out of” the reincarnation cycle.

It is possible for a mortal or immortal to become an eternal being, but the process is unknown. Very, _very_ few have ever become eternal.

While this information isn’t exactly as vital as the other information in this guide, it is nice background information, and adds to the believe...ability of the fanfic. This will probably explain the questions there is never really an answer to in a book: _how_ did _this_ happen? _How_ did _that_ happen?

Of course, only in reference to the spiritual world this time.

#  Timeline

**31 December 1926**

Tom Marvolo Riddle is born at Wool’s Orphanage.

**1 September 1938**

Start of Tom Riddle’s first year.

**1 September 1939**

Start of Tom Riddle’s second year.

**1 September 1940**

Start of Tom Riddle’s third year.

**1 September 1941**

Start of Tom Riddle’s fourth year.

**1 September 1942**

Start of Tom Riddle’s fifth year.

**13 June 1943**

Diary horcrux (Envy) is created when Tom Riddle opens the Chamber of Secrets for the last time; his victim is “Moaning” Myrtle.

**1 September 1943**

Start of Tom Riddle’s sixth year.

**2 September - 31 December 1943**

Ring horcrux (Wrath) is created in the Gaunt shack.

**1 September 1944**

Start of Tom Riddle’s seventh year.

**Winter 1945**

Diadem horcrux (Greed) is created over winter holidays.

**Late June - early July 1946**

Tom riddle graduates from Hogwarts. He hides his newest horcrux in the Room of Requirement shortly after.

**1946**

Cup horcrux (Gluttony) is created in Hepzibah Smith's home.

**1947 - 1970**

Locket horcrux (Lust) is created… somewhere.

**31 October 1981**

“Harry” horcrux (Sloth) is accidentally created in Godric’s Hollow.

**1 September 1981 - 30 October 1990**

All Sins awaken at their own pace and most of them establish communications with each other. Envy forms his plan and does research on his fellow horcruxes’ locations, using Draco Malfoy’s body to get in and out of Malfoy Manor and swapping hosts when needed.

**31 October 1990 [drabble 1]**

Tom is getting the first horcrux he can (Wrath) at Little Hangleton.

**Summer 1991 [drabble 2]**

All horcruxes (minus Sloth and Pride) are meeting. Planning.

**Mid-late July 1991 [drabble 8+]**

When Harry is rescued. Tom doesn't take him on his first visit--he scouts the situation, meets Harry in Draco's body, and takes him away on a following visit with another body. This happens over ~3 days.

**Late september - late october 1991 [drabble 29]**

The Hogwarts school year has started, and as of yet we have no knowledge as to the situation in the wizarding world (as this is mostly in Harry's perspective). Tom is the one dealing with that though. He's not home 24/7.

**Early December 1991 [drabble 66+]**

Tom prepares for the memory ritual.

**22 December 1991, 0:00AM [drabble 85+]**

The ritual starts at midnight exactly, on the winter solstice. Tom’s chains are burned away by Harry and he is given a body of his own -- sorta.

**23 December 1991, 1:07AM [drabble 100]**

The Horcrux Siblings meet Sloth. And instantly dislike him.

**24 December 1991 [drabble 121]**

Sloth reveals the whole LV-DE-Prophecy scenario to Harry. Little Harry has a breakdown. It is discovered that his body and magic strongly react to the Horcrux Siblings’ presences (aside from Sloth). Negatively.

**Late January 1992 [drabble 148+]**

Harry talks with Wrath. The Sin gains his body in drabble 170.

**May 1992 [drabble 217+]**

Harry comes to Tom and fixes the tension they have because of the ritual. Tom is binded “completely”--that is, he has allowed himself to be completely “balanced” by Harry, now clinging to his soul for stabilization. Check notes from Chains, Horcrux Siblings’ Physical Bodies if more understanding is necessary. Harry has his talk with Gluttony, binding him to him and also giving him a body the same day he talks with Tom (drabble 223).

**31 July 1992 [drabble 246+]**

Tom takes Harry (plus Wrath and Sloth) to Diagon Alley. Harry gets his wand in drabble 272. They follow up with a visit to Knockturn Alley, ending in the store Borgin and Burkes, where Tom makes a purchase: a piece of green amber.

**Early August 1992 [drabble 306+]**

Voldemort discovers his horcruxes’ possible treachery through traces of magic on the child molester seen in drabble 296-300, and identifies Harry Potter as being in possession of his diary horcrux Envy.

**31 July 1993 [drabble 321]**

Tom gifts Harry with a headpiece that, in the future, will be known as the iconic circlet of the Deus Animarum. The stone of this circlet is the same amber piece that Tom purchased in Borgin and Burkes a year before. It is able to store residue magic from the environment in order to save Harry energy for maintaining their physical forms.

**Autumn 1993 [drabble 342-343]**

Greed is the fourth that Harry binds, and the Sin receives a physical form directly after.

**Late March 1994 [drabble 404]**

Harry binds Lust and gives him a body.

**1 September 1994 [drabble ?????]**

Harry starts his first Hogwarts school year as a fourth year. He is placed in _____ house by the Sorting Hat.

 

_**The rest will be added as the story progresses! Thanks for checking out the guide.**_

Click "ToC" to return to the ToC... obviously. 


End file.
